Strings of Fate
by PJCKMCACSKSA
Summary: There were nine people in charge of fate. The Moirae, the Norns, and the Hemsut. They worked closely together, deciding the fates of people, and whether they were Greek/Roman, Norse, or Egyptian. Sometimes people crossed into two tapestries. Never three. Until a boy was born in 1993, who wiggles his way into all three. Read on to find out who the mysterious boy is and his fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Towards fanfiction writers, if you are willing, please comment advice. I would appreciate anyone's help though. I am only going to have author's notes at the top and they will be very short. I do not have a regular schedule that I will update on, only when I can. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you will comment something to me. Also, do not swear when commenting and I won't have any swears since I am in middle school and don't like them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work, specifically the Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, Percy Jackson, or anything that goes with them. I am not Rick Riordan.**

The Moirae turned to face the Norns and Hemsut. "How is this possible?" they questioned in unison. "We have seen people that tied two together, but, but, this boy is a Greek demigod, a Roman legacy, an Egyptian magician, and a Norse einherjar."

Snorting the Norns asked, "Could you at least tell us who the boy is?"

Speaking up for the first time in ten years, the Hemsut whispered, "This miracle boy's name is Percy Jackson. He will save Greece and Rome from Kronos and Gaea. He will save the Norse in Ragnarok. Along with saving us from Apophis." The three Egyptians went silent again.

"Okay," the Norns nodded. "He will be very helpful and save us all. Of course it will be someone from all three. They would be the most powerful. But this is bad that the ends would come so soon."

"Yes, he is very powerful," the Moirae stated. "He will come to us first, and least powerful. But he is powerful as a child. If he betrays or swaps sides, we are doomed. But his flaw is loyalty. So as long as we do not betray him and our enemies don't get him first all will be fine. Except, Athena and Zeus will try and get rid of him, so he might be betrayed by Greeks since he is of Poseidon. But that might be what gets him to the Egyptians and Norse."

All nine nodded sagely, agreeing to let this go naturally, but to keep watch, and interfere only if absolutely necessary, And this was how things went, with a few blimps around the way, until Percy Jackson turned twelve and went to Yancy Academy, where he would encounter the Greeks for the first time officially.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for reading this far. This is my second chapter. Please comment constructive criticism, it would be very helpful. Thank you for reading and have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and do not own his work, this is just a small fanfiction based off of it.**

Percy's Point of view

I walked through the doors of Yancy academy. I was one of the three people who took the bus. I didn't know their names though, since we were spread out. Everyone else had family chauffeur drive them in limos. We could have never afforded one of those. People walked up to others and went inside, talking with their friends. I knew no one. This was my first year at Yancy. I wasn't here since we were rich, I'm poor, but since I'm a trouble kid and have been kicked out of all the other schools I have been to. Last year I was at Marelavo Elementary school. I got kicked out when on a field trip to a battle site where I accidently shot a cannon ball at the school bus. Bad things happen to me on field trips, end of story.

"Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Casus Vicis please come over here," bellowed the school principal.

The three of us walked over to Mr. Radix. "Hello," he greeted us. "Since you three are the only new kids in your grade and are all boys, you three are going to room together. Ok?'

"Ok," we nodded. He began to show us to our room. The two kids I was rooming with were the other kids on the bus. Grover and Casus seemed to know each other, and Grover seemed to be afraid of Casus. I hope Casus was not a bully at their past school or something. What I didn't know then was that Grover was a satyr that was sent to watch the kids at school for CHB, and Casus was one of the fates, Clotho, in a human, male form to watch over Percy for her fellow fates, all eight. Our name was vitae, meaning life. This school likes Latin, seeing as Latin was a required class and the rooms had names instead of numbers, which were in Latin. All in all, this was an interesting school.

In our room, there was one bunkbed and a cot. Grover volunteered right away for the cot, while Casus asked fo the top bunk. I wanted the bottom bunk, so everybody was fine with where they were sleeping. Turning off the lights, we all went to bed, the first day of school would be tomorrow.

The lights flickered on. I jumped up, bright lights blinding me. It was only 6 in the morning! Breakfast started at 7:30, school at 9. Who in this ungodly school was a stupid morning person, waking us up so early! "Turn the lights off," I mumbled. "Which of you is a stupid morning person."

Grover mumbled his agreement, adding on a, "Casus shut the lights off. Fates might be up early, but satyrs and godlings are not."

"The early bird gets the worm," Casus crowed cheerfully.

"And the second mouse gets the cheese," I grumbled at him.

He didn't care. Throwing open the curtains, the bright sun hurt our tired eyes. Grover and I hissed in pain. Grumbling we got up. I guess in the back of our heads we knew to listen and not mess with Casus, along with we should get ready for school at some point.

We all showered, Casus had already gone, then I went, Grover going last. After that, we got into our school uniform. It was a grey button up collared shirt, a blue tie, black slacks, grey socks, and black dress shoes. It was very uncomfortable.

"Well now that we have that done, we should get ready, set up materials, right?" Grover asked Casus.

"Nope," I answered his question. "They are giving out schedules at breakfast, along with pencil case materials, the teachers will give out the materials in the first class you have with them." I knew this since my mom, Sally Jackson feed me with all this information yesterday at breakfast.

Both looked at me with surprise. "Thanks Percy," Grover replied, still shocked. Neither had expected me to know that.

"Close your mouth's, your gonna catch flies," I remarked at them sarcastically. Their mouths shot closed. "Lead the way to breakfast Casus."

And he did. We followed Casus till we got to the dining hall. We started to enter the empty room...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this far. Also thanks to all that have commented. Please continue commenting and reading. Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, Casus, and the students and teachers from Yancy, excluding Nancy, Mr. Brunner, and Mrs. Dodds.**

Grover's Point of view

I put my hand in front of Casus. "What time is it?" I asked.

Percy looked down at his watch. "6:30, why?"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot. We are going to be in trouble," muttered Casus. Percy shot a confused glance at him. Casus felt worried, well Percy was just confused. As a satyr, I have powers of empathy. I decided to make an empathy link with Percy as he was probably a demigod, plus it might make it easier to read his emotions, seeing as it was very hard to read them.

I explained to Percy, "Breakfast doesn't start for an hour. Also, we are not supposed to be out of our rooms from 10 to 7:30. There are bathrooms in the dorms for a reason. Time Accident over there is worried about being in trouble, especially since there are probably cameras in the building." Percy nodded in understanding.

So we started to sneak back into the room. Percy lead the way, he seemed to have a photographic memory. He knew exactly where the cameras were and have to avoid them. He even found some shortcuts!

After we entered the room, Percy turned towards me. "What did you mean when you called Casus 'Time Accident'?" he asked.

"Well, that is the literal translation of his name into english. It is a Latin name. Maybe we should discuss our names meanings as a way to get to know each other and pass time," I replied. They both nodded in agreement.

"All go first," Casus volunteered. "As you already know, my name is Latin, meaning Time Accident. Casus means case, chance, fall, accident, downfall, fortune event, falling, collapse, ruin, wreck, transgression, and a whole lot more. Casus has around 23 meanings. Vicis on the other hand, is also Latin, means time, condition, turn, succession, change, phase, return, part, retaliation, requital, place, position, office, duty, function, fortune, misfortune, recompense, and stead. All in all, around 19 meanings for Vicis. Put together as Casus Vicic they mean time accident, only one meaning. Put together as Vicis Casus they mean the same thing. So that is the literal meaning of my name. On the other hand, Casus could be thought as short for Cassius, which means Ceaser Killer in Latin, or in Greek it means hollow, empty, vain. Vicis can be shortened to Vici, meaning to conquer. So my name could also mean Vain Conqueror. So my nickname based off of this would be Time Accident or Vain Conqueror."

Cool, Time Conqueror, we will decide on code names after all of this. I can go next," I said. "So my full name is Grover Underwood. The name Grover means grove dweller. Underwood means lives in or near woods. My name is that interesting, it pretty much means that my parents like trees. But my Family animal is a goat, so you could call me Tree Goat, like mountain goat with trees."

"That is pretty cool, both of you names," Percy exclaimed cheerfully. He had trouble not talking and being still the whole time. "My full name is Perseus Achileas Jackson, but I prefer to go by Percy! My mom named me after those two greek heroes since Perseus was the only hero to have a happy ending and Achileas was invincible so she probably wanted that skin passed on to me. Perseus means to destroy or avenge in Greek. Achileas means pain or thin-lipped in Greek. Jackson literally means son of Jack, so my great great… grandfather was probably named Jack. Percy means destroy or pierces the valley. You could call me Pain Destroyer or Thin-lipped Valley.

"These are all cool names," Casus remarked. "I think Pain Destroyer and Tree Goat are best for you two. And Time Conqueror, the name Tree Goat gave me was good. So is everyone affirmative on these three names, Grover being Tree Goat, Percy being Pain Destroyer, and me being Time Conqueror."

I nodded my yes, while Percy gave an enthusiastic, "Yes, yes ,yes!"

"Shh," I hissed at him. You will wake the school.

He looked down. "Well look at that," Percy chuckled. Casus and I shared a confused glance. "It is 7:28. Get ready to sprint and follow me. I have the best route to get to breakfast first and fastest. I hope you can keep up." Percy grabbed the door handle and looked down again. "Let's go!" he shouted. I guess it was time, 7:30. And I was swept through the door by Casus.

"Keep up Tree Goat," he shouted back at me.

I started to sprint forward, galloping like a goat. Shoot, don't blow your cover Grover. I moved more carefully from that point on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. As I have said before, comments are loved and appreciated. I do read them faithfully, but I am not allowed to PM. Enjoy the story and give me constructive criticism after!**

 **Disclaimer: I only have ownership of the plot and characters not mentioned in any of Rick's books. This is just fanfiction.**

Casus's Point of view

We sprinted, trying to keep up with Percy, and he looked like he was walking. Grover almost revealed himself when he tried to keep up. After that, he thought through every step. Neither of us were New England of New York natives, and were not natural fast walkers. He probably could walk a ten minute mile without breaking a sweat, and he didn't use water or demigod powers or anything! He didn't know they existed. Who I'm talking about is Pain Destroyer.

I ran alongside Grover, trying to at least keep in view of Percy. He seemed to be very far ahead. We finally caught up to him, he was waiting outside of the dining hall. When we got there, Percy remarked, "You are so slow. I have been waiting for like an hour." It had only been five minutes that Percy waited. But he was ADHD like every other demigod, so that was to be expected.

"Well, not all of us are Yorkers," I sassed at him. "We don't walk as fast as you, and running would get us in trouble. Plus, it was five minutes you were waiting."

"Ok ladies, you are both pretty," Grover told us. "But what about going in and eating breakfast before others get there." Percy and I looked at Grover in shock. I didn't think that Grover had it in him.

We decided to stop arguing and listen to Grover. We entered the empty hall. A girl came up to us and asked, "Can I give you a menu and lead you to a seat?"

Staring at her in shock, I picked up the conversation and said, "We thought it would be more of a public school set-up. None of us are rich, so this is unusual for us. This is included, right? If yes, lead the way miss," I looked at her name tag, "Mereo." Interesting. Her name was Maori for creative.

"Yes, this is included in your school fees," she stuttered, blushing at my saying of her name, especially the fact I pronounced it correctly. "Please, follow me young sirs." She walked over to a small table with six chairs. "Every room has its own table, with double the amount a chairs, for friends from other tables. It is as if everyone at the table has a girlfriend or boyfriend there."

"Thank you for telling us this information miss," Percy piped up. Looks like he can not hold himself in for long. I noticed he had been moving like he had ants in his pants for a bit.. "Oh, and can you show me to the bathroom? I haven't gone in a bit and I really need to go." He was wiggling even more ferocious than before.

"Yes, of course," Mereo said hurriedly. "I will show you the dining halls restrooms. The rest of you should come as well so you know how to get there as well." She walked us over to two doors, boys and girls. "Here you are. I hope you know how to get back to your table."

"Yes we do. Thank you Mereo," Grover informed.

"You are very welcome sirs," she blushed, running away from us as she was embarrassed. Anyone could tell from her red cheeks.

"Why did the girl run away?" Scratch that. Percy could not.

"She was embarrassed," I told him gently. He nodded his head in understanding.

After going to the bathroom, we went back to the table. The boy I was watching sprinted, needing to move. Grover and I walked professionally over, trying to set a good impression on the rich kids. We sat down at the table ready to order food. But none of us knew how to do so. Percy then whispered, "Hey, Time and Tree, I found a note written by Mereo about how this whole dining room thing works!

"Show us Pain," we chorused.

 _Hello Casus, Grover and Percy. This note is here to tell you how the dining hall works since you seemed pretty clueless earlier. Dining hall is open for breakfast from 7:30 to 8:45, 11:30 to 1:30, and 5:45 to 7:30 every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All meals are included in already paid fees, so eat as much as you want. When you enter, one of us workers will give you a menu. You tell them whether you are sitting at your table or a different one. Then decide what you want to eat on the menu. To order, write what the whole table wants on the paper with who wants it and the table name. Put the menus in the middle with the paper on top. After that, the whole table raises their hands and a worker will take the pile and return with your food shortly. This is the basics of the dining hall. If you have any questions, ask a worker. -Mereo._

As I has the best writing I wrote down pancakes with blueberry syrup for Percy, toast with strawberry jam for Grover, and I had cheerios with white cows milk. Our table name was GREN. Piling up all the menus in the middle with the paper on top, we raised our hands.

A different girl took our menus and paper, dropping the menus in front and the paper in a back room. Ten minutes later we had our food and dug in. Grover and I had two helpings, while Percy had five. That was a demigod, einherjar, or magician metabolism kicking in. It must be worse for him, and he must have to eat more since he was all three. People around us looked at him in shock. After eating we just sat around and talked to each other, code names included. At 8:30 the principle appeared in front of the school microphone in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and commenting. All is appreciated. I have a poll for the Egyptian encounter, so for all none guest, please come and vote for your two favorite options. Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based off Rick Riordan's work for fun, not money.**

Percy's Point of view

The principle just appeared from behind those curtains, with a microphone in hand. I bet this is about welcoming and getting our things. I saw him about to talk and tried to steady my foot so I wouldn't make as much noise.

The principle opened his mouth and boomed, "Hello, middle schoolers."

We all echoed back, "Hello, principle Radix." He smiled at this, all of us together with so much enthusiasm.

"To all you returning students from elementary and seventh and eighth graders, nice to see your faces again. I am the principle at all three Yancy schools, elementary, middle, and high. We have no new seventh or eighth graders, and three new sixth graders, Time, Tree, and Destroy are their names translations. I don't want to embarrass them with their full name." He chuckled at that. "The teachers are the same for the older students. Sixth grade teachers are Mr. Nicoll for English, Mrs. Sphera for Social Studies, Mr. Arithmus for math, Ms. Doctrina for science, Mr. Sermo for Latin, Coach Tractus for gym, Ms. Fabrica for art, and Mrs, Cantus for music. They will now pass out schedules to all of you sixth graders, and everyone else, your grades teachers will pass them out." He clapped his hands.

24 adults from various place around the room started to hand out papers. Ms. Fabrica walked over to us, and greeted Casus, "How nice to see you again Casus."

"How do you know her Casus?" Grover demanded to know.

"She is my aunt Goat, calm down." I breathed out a sigh. I thought the teacher was a creepy stalker. In truth, she was Lachesis, Casus's sister. She gave us all our schedules along with the materials.

The three of us compared schedules. They were all the same! We had math, English, science, social studies, lunch, Latin, art, music, gym. That was the order of our classes. It was the same every day. The principle cleared his throat Everyone looked up at him.

"What you have been given with your schedule is your pencil case. You take that to every class but gym. Any other materials will be given by that teacher for that class only. Got it?"

"Yes!" the school screamed.

"Great! Classes switch on the bell. Now have fun and I hope you have a good school year!" the principle shouted. A bell rang. "Now have fun at you first class!" Everyone sprinted out the door. I wonder what Mr. Arithmus and math will be like. I was never that good at the subject.

I grabbed the map, Casus's hand and Grover's hand, pulling them through the crowd with me, while I sprinted us over to the math classroom. I had us sit in the back right corner, the only spot that had a three person group. I hope the class goes well!

We waited for about ten minutes for Mr. Arithmus to get here. He must have walked.

"Hello, Class," he greeted us. "Nice to meet you. Now I am going to take attendance." I started to zone out and fall asleep. "Mr. Percy Jackson?"

"Here!" I shouted raising my hand.

"Thank you." I zoned back out. "Now I noticed you picked seats with you friends, so I am going to assign you new seats so you make new ones!" I stared at him in shock. He was going to break the three of us up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and commenting. Please continue to comment, and if you can, please, please, please vote in my poll. To vote you click on my name and then vote now, which will lead you to the voting screen. I would love the support and your opinions. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I am a middle schooler, whose first typed or written up story is this. I'm not Riordan, and do not own his work.**

Grover's Point of view

Everyone stared at the teacher in shock. Percy and I shot looks of horror and fear to each other. Casus looked indifferent. "It is only seats," he stated. We shot a glare of death at him. Mine he shrugged off. It was not that good. Percy's on the other hand, had the whole room shaking, and they couldn't it see it. Casus and I were definitely not whimpering for our mamas.

"It is most definitely not 'only seats'" I growled, once I got my head back together.

"Yes," Percy hissed. "It is a matter of life and death. You must have never been bullied before. We could die. We could be with nice kids or people who hate our guts. Also, we have no clue who they are. The others at least know that, And they could be a famous person we are supposed to know." Casus nodded agreement, not wanting to argue with him. I would to, Percy was scary.

Mr. Arithmus marched us to the back of the room. Grabbing us one by one, he dragged us to our seats. Mine was in the middle of the middle with a girl. I knew nothing about her. Mr. Arithmus began to teach.

"Hello class. Today we are just going to have a pretest on the whole school year to test you priorknowlage and see what we mainly have to focus on. Go ahead." Everyone started the test.

It was all multiple choice, with areas to show work. This was most likely so we have some chance of getting it correct, but we have to also show we know it. He must be a great teacher, knowing the minds of students. We had barriers up, so no one could cheat, phones confisticated. What scared me here, was that Percy had a small flip phone. That was dangerous. I set a mental note to tell Casus.

Once everyone was finished, he collected the tests. He told us, "Talk to your table partner and get to know them quietly while I look through the tests."

"Hello," I greeted. "My names is Grover Underwood."

"My name is Koati Kamakama," she said.

"Umm," I didn't know what to say next. "Uh, I am of Native American heritage. Where are you from."

"I descend from New Zealand, I speak fluent Maori."

"That is so cool. I speak fluent Greek. I guess we are Both bilingual!" I found something we had in common.

We talked for the rest of the period. It flew by talking to her. She was really nice, had this cool accent, and we really hit it off. Also, she was not rich. I turned out she was here on scholarship and carpooled with a friend. I could not wait to tell the others about her and ask about their partners. Brrring. The bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats and started to head to the next class. Percy began to lead us to English.

I started to talk. "The girl I was next to was super nice. Her name is Koati Kamakama. She is really smart and not rich, she came on scholarship."

Casus began to grumble. "At least one of us got I nice one. I was partnered with a boy who was a complete idiot and brat. His name is Ghabi Ghanin. But he isn't a bully. He is to stupid for that. The only big thing about him is that he is a complete idiot"

"Yeah," Percy voiced his agreement. "Mine was a big, freckled, redhead, who was a big bully. Her name is Nancy Bobofit. Anyway it is time for the torture known as English. I'm dyslexic."

"It is okay, we will help you," I comforted him.

"Really?"

"Of course we will help you idiot," Casus almost yelled.

"Thanks!" he whispered. Then he continued to drag us to Mr. Nicoll's classroom.

I hope this class goes okay. But it seemed like Mr. Nicoll hated Percy and wanted him expelled, and Casus and I to go with him since we were friends. During breakfast he was glaring at Percy with a feeling of hate coming from him. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Percy had dragged us all the way to the door. "Let'g go in now," Casus remarked. And we all tried to walk casually and confidently through the door. Percy and Casus did fine, while I failed miserably. They will at least laugh at me later though, not right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for reading, voting and reviewing. Please continue to do so. Instructions on how to vote are in chapter six, author's note. Have fun reading, after that, give a comment or vote.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yancy academy, Nancy, Percy and Grover. The plot line is mine though.**

Casus's Point of view

Mr. Nicoll was a mean teacher. At least Mr. Arithmus was nice to us and had good motives. Mr. Nicoll just yelled, "Find you seat. There is a name tag at each one. No swapping around." You could tell he was very strict from one look. And he definitely played favorites. He gave our trio a scathing glare of hate when he came in. Goat boy must hate the amount of hate he is picking up.

I was right in front the girl Percy was with in math, Nancy. She really was a bully. Two spitballs already hit the back of my neck. I stayed calm and ignored her though. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Percy was the one he really had it out for. Pain was right in front of his desk, first row, so Mr. Nicoll could have an eye on him. Also, Nicoll knew he was dyslexic and kept picking on him for it, especially when Percy fell asleep. Maybe Nicoll was a monster. I made a note to tell Grover my suspicions about him after classes.

The class was very slow and boring. He gave a vocab list of twenty words to each student, all of them different, and said at the end of the week he would collect the list, then on Monday you would have to spell the word correctly, along with the definition. One grammar, wrong word, wrong definition, or spelling, would flunk you and end up in a punishment of his choice. He made sure to remind us that physical punishment was allowed.

Class went on and on and on. He gave us toward the end of class, a binder full of paper and dividers. He growled, "This is your English binder. Other materials will be added when necessary." He then gave us a writing assignment due tomorrow. Size 12 times new roman font, no spacing, at least three pages, on the importance of English. No helping each other or spell check. Use the library computers and go to this link only. Make sure to print. Almost the whole class groaned, except for a few nerds. Percy almost cried. Grover and I could use computers, but Percy probably couldn't. This just helped confirm my theory that Mr. Nicoll is a monster. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring. We ran out of class.

"Grover!" I called for his attention. "πρέπει να μιλήσουμε απόψε (we have to talk tonight)"

"Καλά (okay)," he responded. We sprinted to reach Percy, who stormed out of the door, almost crying, the second the bell rang. Mr. Nicoll must have been extra mean to him, just like we thought.

"Percy!" I called. "Wait for us καταστροφέας του πόνου (destruction of pain)"

"Huh?" he questioned. "Oh. Coming!" He ran back to us, grabbed our hands and pulled us to science.

All three of us were excited for science. First of all, it was one of our top three favorite and best subjects for all of us. Secondly, Ms. Doctrina was nice. She would also most likely be good at her subject, since based off the last name, she came from a family of doctors. Last of all, it got us out of English and having a double block of it. "Let's do this," Grover commented. "Couldn't be worse than that Τέρας (monster) Nicoll."

"Yeah," Percy and I agreed. We walked through the doors.

"Hello, boys," the teacher greeted us. "Please sit at the five person table. There is only one of them" We walked over to the table. There was already two girls sitting there. The lot of us took the empty seats.

"Hello, Grover," one of them greeted. "Who are you three."

"Hi Koati," he responded. That was how he knew her! "These are my friends, Casus and Percy. Who are you?" That was directed towards the other girl. Both Percy and I waved politely, sitting down. Percy had been in the dumps since Mr. Nicoll showed up. I was worried for hi,.

"I am Aivota Rahat," she greeted stiffly. She had a posh accent, British of Finnish descent, I believe. "It is nice to meet you gentlemen."

"Nice to meet you to," I spoke up for the rest of the group. "Shall we end our conversation and look forward now?" I was met with nods of agreement. Everyone stared at the board, no movement other than Percy's foot. And that was going unnaturally slow and quiet. There was still a few more groups meeting and greeting, but that soon ended.

After that, Ms. Doctrina began class with a small speech. "Welcome students. Now that you have all met your lab partners for the term, let us begin. You will all have journals, textbooks now, while textbooks will continuously be swapped out for the new topic. When more materials are needed, I will give them to you then. Everyone got it?" She was met with nods and a few "Yeahs!" "Great! Let us get started with a lab where we will be raising a seahorse. All we will do today is name the fish, and take a few notes. I will pass out the tanks and books now." She walked around giving everyone a notebook and textbook, then plopped a fish tank on each desk. The seahorse made some noise, probably talking to Percy, and he cheered up. Looks like fish are good for something, aren't they?

We debated some names, then went with Kohora, a Maori name suggested by Koati. Kohora was a girl, she was medium sized. Had bigger fins then someone of her size would usually though. We didn't record color or patterns, since seahorses can change color to camouflage. Kohora was a pregnant female, we would be helping to raise the babies, since that was usually the males job. Ms. Doctrina told us we did excellent, best of class. All five of us beamed, full of pride. She told the class to just wait for the bell. Brrring. We were off for Social Studies with Mrs, Sphera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: The reading, commenting and polling have been amazing. There have been only a few answers in the poll, and I might need to stop writing when I get to the point where the answers will be important in the arc show up. That won't be for a while, so you have time to vote. Now enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy, Yancy, Grover and Percy. Other characters are mainly mine, along with the plot. Credit for the base characters goes to Riordan and Greek mythology.**

Percy's Point of view

Mrs. Sphera was a quiet, organized person. The desks were in pairs, all in an orderly fashion. She was reading when we came in. There was a note on the board, _When you enter my classroom students, please take a seat immediately, without talking. Your seat is the one that has the same letter as your last initial on the desk in front of it._ At least, that is how Casus translated it.

We began to search for our letters, trying to find the desks, hoping they were together. The letters were J, U, and V. Turned out, they were all in the fifth row. I was partnered up with I on the left of me, both of us on the left side of the classroom. Grover and Casus were in the row to the right, Grover closer to me. I wonder what the guys or girls name is.

Mrs. Sphera began to take attendance. When she got to H, I started to listen. "Ritchi Heikin, Pupa Infirmum, Percy Jackson," I tuned back out. So the girl next to me was named Pupa. Interesting name for a kid. Latin for dollar I believe. Maybe kid is a model and makes money for the parents. But this isn't the time for this train of thoughts, "Hello, class," the teacher whispered. I had to strain to hear her. "I am Mrs. Sphera, your social studies teacher. We are studying ancient civilizations this year. We will start with the Fertile Crescent. We are only going to have one textbook this year and a journal. They should be in your desk waiting for you." Everybody reached in and grabbed the materials. "Now with your partner read pages one through ten on 'What is the Fertile Crescent' and take notes in your journal." She went back to her book.

"Hello, I am Percy Jackson. It is nice to work with you. But I might need some help since I am dyslexic." I started the conversation.

Pupa smiled at me. "Sure, I'll be happy to help! I am Pupa Infirmum. What if I read the textbook aloud, while you try to phrase notes for it that we can copy down?" She replied.

"Thanks, Pupa!" I almost shouted. "That is a great idea."

"Thanks," she whispered shyly. She began to read as I wrote messy notes on the topic. It was on the geography. There was many river, and flooding happened a lot, which they used for farming. It was mainly farming populations, most polytheistic. There were many advancements here, and many different civilizations. Some countries that are located here are Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Cypress, Jordan, Israel, Egypt, Turkey and Iran. There were a few other notes, but these were the main ones. Social studies went by like this the whole time. It was boring, but passed quickly. I was hungry but, that's okay, next period is lunch. I started to drift off.

Brrrring! I jumped. Well, there is the bell. I grabbed Grover and Casus and pulled them over to the dining hall. "We will sit at table GREN, our table," I informed the lady.

"That is nice. If anyone wants to sit with you, will you let them?" the lady asks.

"Sure, but first come first serve. Only three can," Casus told her.

"Thank you. Have a great lunch." She shooed us away. The three of us sat down at our table and looked at the lunch menu for the first time. While we were looking at the menu, a girl came to our table.

She asked me shyly, "Percy, can I sit with you and your roommates. My roommates Nancy and Ala are mean to me. They are big bullies."

"Hello Pupa! Sure you can sit with us. Grover, Casus, this is the girl I sit next with in Social Studies," I told her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Nice to meet you Pupa," Grover and Casus greeted together. "Take a seat." Pupa sat down next to me on the left, Casus on my right, Grover on Casus's right. Then Koati and Aivota came to our table.

"You can sit here to, Koati and Aivota," Casus responded to the unasked question. "Koati, on Grover's right, Aivota, in between Pupa and Koati." They took the offered seats.

"I'm surprised we have the whole table full on the first day without knowing anyone before," Grover told us. We nodded in agreement. Everyone picked out the item they wanted. Koati wrote on the paper this time. Percy: Cheeseburger, Grover: Cheese Enchilada, Casus: Vegetable Casserole, Pupa: Salad, Aivota: Fish Stew, Koati: Mussels, Drinks: Water for everyone, Table GREN. We piled everything in the middle and raised our hands.

A worker came, took our things, and soon came back with the food. We all ate and talked. It turned out all of us had Latin, so we decided to all go together. That meant three more people to pull. But I could do that. We all talked and ate until the bell rang. Brrring. And were off. "Let's go," I called.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that read, reviewed, and polled. To the rest of you, poll and review. You and boredom are my only inspirations. Now read along.**

 **Disclaimer: Only the plot and characters not mentioned in PJO or HOO are mine. Everything else is credited to Rick Riordan**

Koati's Point of view

Percy is very fast and strong. He pulled all five of us through the crowds and brought us to room Roma, which is Mr. Sermo's class, who's name happens to be Latin for word. It is kind of weird for the Latin teachers name to mean word in Latin, don't you think? At the door Percy let our hands go. The six of us walked inside. When we did, Mr. Sermo shouted, "Quinque populus per mensam (Five people per table)"

"I shall sit elsewhere," Aivota told us stiffly after I translated. "I have other friends in this class." She walked towards a table with two girls and two boys at it.

"Let's sit down," whispered Pupa.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked, feeling her emotions worried emotions.

"Aivota, she, she, is sitting with Nancy, Ala, Ritchi, and Barske, the biggest bullies in the school, my main tormentors. And, and she is buddying up with them like their besties!" This was the loudest Pupa had ever spoken in school.

"I knew it," I sighed. "I always knew she was not a faithful friend, only kept me around for my brain. I alway tried to believe there was a little something, but it looks like there isn't."

"I can help," Casus piped up. "Ms. Fabrica is my aunt, I could ask her to switch Pupa and Aivota's dorms around, without it being public or tracing back to you guys."

"That would be wonderful Casus," I told him smiling. "Now should we sit and get ready for classis Latine (Latin class)." The five of us took are seats and waited.

The teacher began the class. "Gratam primo anni classis Latine. Hodie nos mos tantum loqui. Can anyone translate what I just said for the rest of the class." Casus, Percy, and I lifted our hands. "Percy, Interpretari quae dixi."

Percy started to talk. While he did, heads turned. "Mr. Sermo said originally, 'Welcome to the first class. Today, we will only talk.' What he said to me was, 'Percy, translate my words.'"

"Ipsum bonum (very good)," Mr. Sermo praised. "Colloqui cum amicis (Talk with your friends)"

"Salve (Hello)!" exclaimed Percy, Casus, and I. "Intellegisne (Do you understand)?

"Non (no)." Pupa and Grover responded. "That is all we know."

"I know Greek, and Pupa is not bilingual," Grover complained. "We do not understand!"

"Et nunc disce Latinam (Learn Latin Now)!" We raged at them. "Tantum Latinam locutus esse (Only Latin will be spoken)"

"Could you teach us Latin?" they asked.

"Quid? Non intellego. (What? We don't understand.)" We decided not to speak or understand anything but Latin until they learned.

I walked over to Mr. Sermo. "Tu habes in libris Latine? EGO sum trying docere amicis meis epularer. (Do you have books on Latin? I am trying to teach my friends.)

"Verum. Et ut habeatis illos. (Yes. You may have the books)" He answered me, handing me a book.

"Gratias tibi. (Thank you)" I replied, walking away. Tossing the book to Casus, I walked back. Casus slammed the book down on the table in front of Pupa and Grover. They jumped.

"Legere! (Read!)" Percy cheered. "Velox! (Fast!)" They seemed to have understood Percy's basic cheering and began to read, quietly talking to each other.

"Nolite loqui Latine (Stop speaking Latin)." They chorused after reading the book.

"Quid est magicae verbum (What's the magic word)?" Casus and I asked.

"Obsecro! (Please!)" begged Grover and Pupa.

"Post classis (After class)," Percy told us.

"Omnibus fas (All right)," Grover and Pupa relented.

The five of us continued to argue for the rest of class in Latin. The other tables glared at us jealousy, they knew nothing, and thus, could not do the activity, while we chatted away like it was nothing. Brring. I told Grover, Casus, and Percy goodbye, grabbing Pupa, pulling her to music with me, while Percy pulled Grover and Casus to art. "See you in gym," Percy called over his shoulder.

"See you then," I called back. I ran Pupa through the crowds to the music classroom, Musica. I hope it isn't that bad, since Mrs. Cantus is strict, and music class does not work well with strict teachers.

Well time to face the gossip, or, time to face the music as they say, ready to lose any popularity I had when I dragged the unpopular Pupa behind, ditching the poplar Aivota. At least now I can be who I want, grey eyes twinkling, blond hair bouncing behind me. I will show my brains and athleticism. I probably should talk to Grover. He is one of my younger sisters best friends. He probably didn't recognize me though. First thing I'm doing tonight is washing out the hair dye and taking out the contacts. Time to show the real me, not the fake. I started laughing evilly, "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Pupa looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright Koati?" she asked.

"Never been better," I told her. "Let's go to Music." I slammed the doors open and walked in, taking a seat in the back, Pupa next to me. I didn't care what all those stupid mortals thought. I sat back and relaxed. Us non-mortals were going to rock this school, dragging out mortal friends along the route. This school will be shaken up by the end of the year. It will not be controlled by rich mortals who are bullies, but by cool demigods and satyrs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all of you readers, followers, and favorites. You have helped my story become more popular, especially everyone who reviewed. Anyone who took my poll, I thank you even more. The poll helps me with the story arc, which I want the readers to be a part of. If guest want to take it, look at the questions and write your answers in the comments. This is a long author's note, so goodbye and have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine! Everything the story is based on is from Rick Riordan.**

Casus's Point of view

Percy dragged us to the my sisters room. Not sister, aunt. Your mother's sister. Keep up with the lie Casus. Don't forget the facade. If anyone corners you, you are a demigod son of Clotho. Not Clotho. It's a good facade. And we could say that Ms. Fabrica is the daughter of the primordial Ananke. That is good. I projected the facade to Lachesis.

"Okay," she thought back. "You are a son of yourself, and I am a demi-primordial of our mother. It is good,ties. and will keep up the already told lies. Good idea. Also I will ask Radix about switching Pupa and Aivota, and if he refuses, I will use the mist. See you in the real world."

"Thanks. See you now." We finally entered the art room. Sitting at a bench, we waited for Aunt Decuma to start.

"Hell o class," she greeted. "I tend to prefer class over hell, but your choice. Anyway, we will start the school year by weaving pictures based off Greek Mythology. I will pass out a paper that explains how to weave, and you will make it. Then, I will teach a lesson on weaving, and you will remake you pictures.. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Great. Let's get started."

I didn't look even look at the paper. I grabbed some string of many different colors. I was a weaver at heart, that was what I was born to do. Deciding to make a picture of me and my sisters weaving, I grabbed a loom and got to work.

45 minutes later, I finished and was handing in my work. My sister complimented me, telling me to help my friends. They were next to each other. Grover had a picture of Pan, but Percy had a big scene going on. He had depicted of picture of Poseidon and his kingdom fighting Oceanus. It was an accurate picture of what was to come. I would bet Percy got some prophetic abilities. Most likely a natural egyptian diviner. I will talk with the other fates tonight, via dreamworld.

Anyway, Percy was a greater weaver, it came to him naturally. That was to be expected, seeing as all nine of us fates blessed him when he was born, along with Hecate in order to help him with his destiny. He got great weaving skills from us. That is our job. Grover though, was failing miserably. I tried to help him, but his finger are like hoofs. He can not grab things very well. It seems like he doesn't even have an opposable thumb! I tried to salvage what I could of Grover's runed work, but it was long gone. Soon though we got out of this mess of a classroom when… Brrring.

And Percy was dragging us along to la sala de música (music room). Soon we arrived. Mrs. Cantus had the strict teacher arua, which was weird. Music teachers should be more laid back. This was going to be an interesting class, and not in a good way.

"Welcome class," she started. "To start off the beginning of the year we will learn how pianos work and to play many different classic songs on them. I will give detentions for misbehavior with instruments and tardiness, so try to follow the rules tu idiotas (you idiots). Let's start the lesson."

She lectured on the history of the piano and famous composers of classical music. I did not blame Percy for falling asleep. Actually, everyone including me did, except for Noder and Sangita, who are known as the music couple throughout the school. And it is accurate. The duo are the only sixth graders dating, and were dating in elementary school. Also, both love music to a point of obsession.

Brring. The bell rang, waking everyone up. Mrs. Cantus was so busy droning on, she didn't notice everyone asleep. As we left she called, "No homework tonight!" Everyone sighed with relief, then groaned when they realized that she would give homework. Mrs. Cantus was like Professor Binns from Harry Potter, but alive. Maybe I'll ask Atropos to kill her and have her be a ghost tonight for ironic purposes, Shoot, I'm becoming to human. Soon the mask might be real. And I'm a girl, a goddess!

Now it was time for gym. Percy grabbed our hands and pulled. As we met up with Pupa and Koati, Percy grabbed them as well. While Percy pulled us, I noticed something different about Koati. She seemed more unhinged, crazy. Her eyes were stormy with intelligence and muscles more defined. If you looked closely, you would believe she had contact in, along with her hair being dyed. Also, Grover was sniffing the air, like a new powerful demigod appeared.

I knew it! There also was something off about Koati. She is a demigod. But, I'm not going to tell Grover. Instead, I'm going to make a demigod club, rounding up every single one I could find, telling Percy the truth without Grover's knowledge.

Soon we arrived at the gym for physical education with Coach Tractus. There was a gym uniform at Yancy. For both boys and girls, it was a grey athletic shirt, a grey athletic shorts, grey socks, and grey sneakers. For girls and boys with long hair, there was a grey hair tie as well. After everyone changed, a voice shouted...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Sorry for slower updates, but I have school, and an upcoming reading of the torah, so my parents have been bugging me and banning me from typing. So sorry about updates, but please still read and review. Remember to poll as well. Now shoo, go read!**

 **Disclaimer: The idea of demigods and satyrs and CHB belong to Riordan. Only some characters and the plot are mine.**

Percy's Point of view

I heard a shout, "Attention!" I turned towards where the noise came from. What I saw was a short, athletic, scruffy man. I guess this was Tractus or Track. Well, Coach Tractus or Track. You are not supposed to call people by their last name. At least, not teachers. Sometimes kids would call me Jackson, and I would call them by their last name too. Teachers sometimes call their students by last name as well. But you do not call an adult by their first name unless asked, and do no go by just their last name, use Mrs, Ms, or Mr with it. Anyway, that is off topic. That happens sometimes. I am an ADHD kid, you know.

So, Coach Tractus was a small man with a big voice. There. That is what one would describe Coach Tractus as. He shouted "Attention!" to grab attention again. Everyone had emerged from the locker room by then. People had been talking in small groups across the gym. When Coach Tractus called for attention, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards him

He shouted, "OK CLASS! TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF GYM AND TO START OUT THIS YEAR WE ARE GOING TO DO SWIMMING! GOT IT?"

"YES!" everyone shouted back.

"GOOD! THERE ARE SWIMSUITS IN YOUR LOCKER! EVERYONE GO TO YOUR LOCKER AND GET CHANGED! OTHER THAN YOU GROVER SINCE YOU GOT A LEG PROBLEM AND CAN'T DO P.E.!" he resumed shouting. I did not know that Grover had a permanent leg injury, That must be why he walks funny. Anyways, everyone walked back to the locker room and got changed.

Slowly, people emerged from the locker rooms again, this time dressed in grey swim shorts, or a grey one-piece bathing suit. Coach Tractus nodded in approval.. "Good," he stated. "Now follow me through this door to the pool."

He began to walk. Everyone followed him in a line, through the door, then stood in a circle round the pool. The circle was very spread out though, there was only twelve girls and twelve boys in the class, and the pool was gigantic, olympic sized even. I managed to calm down, the water energizing and helping me out. Didn't know why then, but it was a clue to my heritage. The pool helped me, specifically the water. I could not physically wait to jump in, but the water whispered to me. _Don't jump in yet child. You would not want to get in trouble with the teachers this early in the year._ I nodded, agreeing with them. Everyone stared strangely at my nodding they heard nothing.

"Ok kiddos, stop starin' at Jackson," Coach spoke into his megaphone. I never noticed he had a southern accent before. "Now first thing, rule book. Read that, and if ya can't getta friend to read it to ya.."

Koati read the rule book to me. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome," she whispered back. We were silent again

"So ya all have read it now. Great! Walk inta the shallow end, no swimmin' just get used to the wata." Everyone walked over to the shallow end and slipped into the pool. It felt perfect to me. But all the other kids were shivering. I guess the water was cold. No matter the temperature, water always felt perfect to me, always refreshing me. Koati looked over at me, noticed how I was not shivering, and looked better. She noted that down, as part of her qu. est to find out who I was.

"Ya can move now!" called Coach Tractus. Everyone started to swim, in hopes to warm up. Me on the other hand, jumped up and dived, swimming into the deep end, doing laps. I moved fast and elegantly, like a dolphin. It felt natural the water. Sadly there was no salt. Salt water felt the best. Pupa tried to swim, while Koati was next to her, keeping and eye on the frail girl, along with Casus. Koati and Casus freestyled, with a little better cardiovascular then most, but nothing else. Pupa, was

No! She had been trying to doggy-paddle, but was going down. Casus and Koati knew how to swim, but not with another person. I would not let her go down. Shooting through the water, I got under Pupa, grabbing her with my hands. I swam up, bringing her with me to air. I stuck her on my back, and brought her to sitting one the wall, plopping her down.

She panted, "Tha, thanks, Percy. I was going down, and fast. I don't know how to swim." Her lips were blue, and shoulders quivered ever so slightly. Her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"No problem," I whispered softly.

"I will have to talk to Coach Tractus. I have severe aquaphobia. I can not do this unit. Maybe Grover and I could do archery." She spoke softly, like she did not want to be heard by others. That was understandable.

I nodded in understanding, swimming back to the others. Pupa got up and talked to Coach. She walked back to the side of the pool. I swam over to see what she had to say. Whispering in my ear, she told me, "I'm good. Tell the others I say bye. Grover and I get to do archery." She stood up and walked out of the room to talk to Grover about this, while I swam back to the group.

"Come to the deep end," I told them. "No one is there, and we gotta talk." The three of us swam to the middle of the deep end. We stayed there, treading water. "Pupa and Grover are going to do archery since there is two of them. As we know, Grover is injured, and Pupa told me she had aquaphobia. So it will be the Latine trio (Latin trio) only swimming. The other two get to do archery."

"Ok," they replied. We continued to swim, and that was all that happened for the rest of class.

Sometime before the bell, Coach Tractus hollered in his megaphone, "Get out of the pool, dry off, and change." Everyone followed his instructions. We were talking near the gym's doors, all five of us when, brrring...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hello readers. December is here, and winter and snow are coming. I hope all of you up in the northern are nice and warm, and you in the south are ready for summer. Now all of you staying home on their computers, with the air conditioning and heaters, enjoy! Remember, step one is read, step two is follow and favorite, step three is review, and step four is vote for when Percy will meet the Egyptians! Now get started on step uno (one)**

 **Disclaimer: Thank Rick Riordan for his ideas with PJO, MC, and KC. Also, for Latin and other translations, along with names, I thank Dr. Google and Google Translate.**

Pupa's Point of view

As the bell rang, I jumped up, scarred for my life. I tend to get frightened at the randomest times. I know, I'm a scaredy cat. A chicken. I'm scared of water, of heights, of everything. But it was just the bell. Calm down Pupa, you don't want others to know. People started to file out the gym, heading towards dorms. This was because morning classes were from 9:00 to 12:00, then break or lunch, from 12:00 to 1:30, after that, afternoon classes, which were from 1:30 to 4:30. Dinner does not start until 5:45, so most people hang out in the dorms or library with their friends till dinner, after that people go when they want to eat.

"Ah!" I cried as Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize we had to go, and thus, did not prepare for Percy to pull me. Upon hearing my cry, Grover slapped Percy's hand. I wonder how he heard it. No one else did, as my yelp was quiet, and halls loud.

"What was the slap for Goat?!" Percy shouted indignantly. Many kids in the hall turned towards the comotion, most went back to what they were doing in less then a second, but a few stared at Grover's feet and legs for a bit.

"You pulled Pupa suddenly, and she let out a cry of 'Ah!', Pain" Grover sighed.

"All of us are a tiny bit irked with your intermittent wrenching us around the school without warning. Usually, it is perfectly fine, but you should have noticed the fact that our friend Pupa was out of it and distracted. She yelped with surprise, seeing as she was suddenly yanked her out of her thoughts. I believe she is a tiny bit ADHD or ADD like you and I, and thoughts trailed off topic, leading to her getting distracted, and being surprised when you took off with the four of us."

"In Percy terms, Koati told you that she wants to be warned before heading off, as to not be caught by surprise, which made Pupa shout, and Grover to think she was hurt, and slap you to stop." Casus translated, eyes rolling.

"Oh. Sorry Pupa, next time I'll tap all of you, tell you were heading off, then take off. Now where do we want to go? Dorms, library, any ideas?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe, maybe, we should go to the library to work on homework the teachers assigned us today," I suggested quietly.

Percy strained to hear me, hands next to ear, coming up close to me. I hope he could hear me this time. "Huh?" he questioned. Guess he didn't. "Thanks for sayin' somethin' but, I couldn't hear you. Could you yell it Pupa. It can be had to hear you since you are so soft spoken."

Talking in my presenting voice, the loudest one I had other then yelling or screaming, I told him, " I said, 'Maybe we should got to the library to work on homework the teachers assigned us today'"

"Okay," Percy replied, the others nodding with him. "Let's go!" He walked around to tap everyone to get their attention. "Now that all of you are alerted, we are going to library. Everyone ready?

"Yes," we chanted together.

"Great! Now remember, Percy's transporting team is not responsible for any throw up or sicknesses gained on the ride. It is your job to help hold on. I am only going to transport you, if you fall off, get a sick stomach, an injury, or anything else, remember, we are not responsible. Now if you want any rides, you have to sign this waiver to give your consent." The moment he was done talking, he turned around, and pretended to pull something out of invisible locker. Out of this locker came four waivers and four pens.

Casus looked horrified when Percy grabbed things from this invisible locker. He muttered, "He can use the duat. I must contact the Hemsut immediately. His mother must have told him, or he found at by accident. If Sally is interwoven, Sally might have told him about the Egyptians. But she would automatically be interwoven. And he shouldn't know yet, and the others have not alerted me yet, so he must have found out by accident.."

Percy began to pass out papers. After we all got one, he ordered, "Read them, and if you agree to the terms, fill out the form, then sign it and hand it back. I am a non-profit organization, but I do take donations." We stared at him incredulously.. "Just fill out the stupid form," he sighed. We filled out the form and gave it to him. He put them back in the storage space. After he was done, he held out a hand. We all griped on as tight as we could, holding others to help.

Laughing hysterically, he began to sprint. It felt like the speed of light. We should not have agreed.

"Maybe Hermes, instead of Poseidon," Koati told herself. "Maybe."

When we got to the library, I pulled out four plastic bags from my backpack. I was always prepared for any type of sickness. I might be able to gain wealth very fast, but I was always sick and quiet. Maybe that came from dad, since it was not anything like mom.

The sounds of vomiting from four different people, myself included. Percy stared at the bile in wonder, maybe he did not know the taste. He must have never thrown up before. The sounds soon stopped. When they did, I grabbed the bags from everyone. "I, I, I got to take a bathroom break. I'll throw these out while I'm at it." I ran off, not waiting for their answer. When I get back, we shall hold a study session though, mainly for Percy. If he got the same homework as we did for English, we have to make it seem like it was his own work, without him getting in trouble. One could tell from a glance, he hated Percy and the dyslexia with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thank you for reading this far, thirteen chapters already! Soon, I will have even more free time, leading to even more chapters. So go ahead, read and please, constructive criticism would be loved, it will help me get better and longer chapters to all of you. Poll, favorite, follow, read, rewiew, whichever suits you. Move along now to the disclaimer then story. The reason why I took so long was I just had an important event this week, that took up a lot of time.**

 **Disclaimer: I am thirteen and the closest thing I do to publishing and writing books is this. Therefore, Percy Jackson and Rick Riordan's other characters and book are not mine, they are being borrowed for this story.**

Casus's Point of view

Soon Pupa returned from the bathroom. The rest of us had claimed a nice sized six person table, so we would most likely gain some privacy. It was in a corner for a reason. The whole time, Percy smiled evilly at us. The fact that usually he was not going at top speed was stuck in our mind. I had already known that he was a son of Poseidon, most likely a legacy of Mercury for Rome, and most likely from the line of Faust and Ramses the Great, since the only Diviner Casus knew of was Ruby Kane from the Faust family. And him becoming an einherjar would make him more fast and strong. That was a terrible thought.

"Casus, Casus!" called Grover. "Earth to Casus!"

"Whaa," I replied, breaking out of my stupor. I must have drifted off in thought. "Umm, Koati, I was wondering if you and me could create a teaching plan. Could Pupa, Grover, and Percy set everything up?"

Everybody nodded affirmative, as Pupa, Grover, and Percy began to grab materials, Koati and myself, rising from the table and heading to the corner. "Truth, what I wanted to ask, is are you a demigod?"

"Yeah, Athena, I wear contacts and dye my hair. You?" responded Koati.

"Clotho," I answered truthfully. "Want to create a meeting time, trying to work out demigods in the school, along with other mythological things? We can call it a extra credit study session."

"Sure. So let's go over math and science, then latin and english, after that gym and social studies, and finally music and art."

"Great. Today at 9:30 to 10, discuss later meetings then?"

"That is fine Casus. Now shall we go back?" hinted Koati. The two of us walked back to the table.

"Hey. Guys. Heads off the table, it is not nap time. We are starting with math. And there is nothing here. There was just a pretest, no homework or lesson. Now on to science."

"There was no homework there," Percy peeped up tiredly. "The only thing we could do is study the biology of seahorses. And I already know that. I don't wanna study extra stuff. Can we continue to the next thing?"

"Sure," Koati agreed. "Next is Latin, which we are supposed to write a paragraph in Latin about our favorite food. So we should all write a paragraph in Latin with no resources about our favorite foods, but remember, a paragraph tends to be five to ten sentences long. The paragraphs will afterwards be passed around and commented on until it gets back to you. Using the comments, one shall edit their work to almost perfection. Incipe (begin)!" All five of us began to write hurriedly. After around twenty minutes, we began to pass around the paragraphs. Five minutes later, the papers were back to their original owner, and soon edited, and ready to be given to the teacher.

"Now, the horror we have all been waiting for, English," I presented in my best announcers voice.

Percy began to run. Sprinting so fast, that there was no chance we would ever find him. Good thing time turning was a part of my powers. I wound up like a pitcher in a baseball game, throwing a piece of string. It was now two minutes into the past.

First whispering i told Koati, "Hold Percy down, don't let go no matter what, got it." She nodded. "Good." I swapped into my announcers voice, "Niw, for the horror we have all been waiting for, especially for the dyslexics, ENGLISH!"

Percy struggled against Koati's hold. Seeing that she was about to break, I ran and grabbed Percy's other arm. Together, we managed to keep a hold on him. But we could not work like this. Then it hit me. Literally. Some reed pipes Noder Dreng was playing hit me. "Grover," I shouted.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Reed pipes, grab yours and play them. Don't ask," I yelled back, forgetting we were in a library. That reed pipes were being played in. Scratch that, yelling was not that weird.

"But, but, I'm terrible, Casus," he brayed, almost crying in sorrow.

"Don't care if you are Mozart or someone who has never seen an instrument before. Go play those stupid pipes!" I shouted angrily.

At my shouting, Grover began to move with a new found vigor. Grabbing some read pipes from his pockets, he began to play. Now I'm not going to lie and say it was great. But it was effective. Pery soon calmed, but his ears hurt like crazy. Well, everything has a cost, they say.

"Fu, fu, fine!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. "I will do the stupid ENGLISH with the stupid, scary, COMPUTERS!"

"Th, th, thank you Percy," Pupa managed to say in a normal voice. "Yu, yu, you were scaring me..."

"Sorry Pupa," Percy apologized.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hello readers! I hope you have been liking this story. Sadly, it has been moving slowly so far. I started on thanksgiving, have thirteen chapters (plus one more) and still have not made it past the first day of school and learning. But don't worry, once the schedule and routine take control, school will start to zip by, and summer and the rest of the lightning thief arc will be approaching. That's enough talk about the future though, let us get on to the dreaded ELA homework.**

 **Disclaimer: Go to Rick Riordan! He is the owner of this sandbox! I am just using his toys! So remember, Riordan's works, like PJO, MC, and KC, are not mine. Grammar things for homework belong to English teachers across the globe.**

Percy's Point of view

Why did I stupidly agree to do the English to calm Pupa down? Right. I was _scaring_ her. I rolled my eyes. I can't use a stupid computer, plus, I have stupid dyslexia. I am dead. I am dead. Mr. Nicoll told us about physical punishment, just to tell me, he wants to whip me, and practically kill me. I am dead. I am dead. "Koati…" I spoke. "You know Mr. Nicoll is a terrible teacher, right?"

"Yes, I do Percy. What is it that you want?"

"Well…" I drawled out. "Maybe, I should do this one alone, and then Mr. Nicoll will most likely hate it because it is me, so when he does his physical punishment he was talking about, I could contact you guys, and you could report to the teachers. And then he could get jail time, or worse, expelled."

"You have read Harry Potter?" Grover asked excitedly.

"Yeah? It was cool, there was magic. That magic resonated inside me so well, through I prefer reading about Egyptian wizards over British ones."

Casus had out a computer out by then. He had been just typing before, but now he used his mouse, seemingly opening up another tab, and then splitting the screen. The sound of pounding keys returned. Then, he seemed to have closed this new tab, putting the screen back to full. It was very suspicious. "Sorry Percy, but at least try your best. We can use your plan though if he still tries to punish you," Casus smiled evilly. He turned around, reaching into his bag. "Here," he said, passing the remote type thing to wards me. "This is a tracker. But it only activates when the button is pushed. So if anything happens, press the button when you arrive in the room. I have a device already paired with it, ready to go."

We all stared at Casus in awe. That was a beautiful, amazing device, that didn't look suspicious at all! I managed to get out of gaping at the device, long enough to say, "That, that device is amazing. I will agree to your plan, especially with the amazing device." I sounded a lot like Pupa with that stutter.

"Okay, I will give it to you Percy. But remember, there is only one charge on it, so if you send off a false alarm, it will fail when we do the real things. Now get to work," Casus ordered.

"Sir, yes sir," Grover and I told him with a salute.

"I agree, we should continue on to English," Koati nodded.

"Ok Casus," Pupa whispered.

We all got up and grabbed a computer, except for Casus, who already had one. Opening them up, we all began to type.

 _English is very important subject. English is a language, one we are using to communicate in many areas of the world and in America. People all over the world learn this language along with their native one, as at the moment, English is the national language of the world. English is important as to teach us how to communicate vocally and on paper..._

I continued to write. I most likely said the same thing fifty different times in order to take up enough space that Nicoll was happy. But he wouldn't be, no matter how good I did. Nicoll, I don't know enough bad words and traits to describe him. Think every bad guy in existence, plus Scrooge at the beginning of the _Christmas Carol_ , without super powers. Now multiply that by infinity squared. That is approximately describes Nicoll, the terrible, destroying, hating monster. And his stupid name means victorious. He is a big loser, who should not be victorious at all. I guess he is victorious in all of his winnings of not being fired, well still being able to torture kids.

"Percy? Percy?" Grover called, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Percy, are you still there," Casus singsonged into my ear.

"I'm here!" I shouted. "Stop waving your hand, and you Casus, DO NOT TALK IN MY EAR, AND DEFINITELY DON'T SING IN THERE!"

"Ok, ok," said Casus backing off. "I'm will be sure to remember next time." He had fear in his eyes, and I could smell it to, that's how strong it was.

"You good Casus?" Grover whispered, sympathy and worry in his eyes. "You good?"

"Yeah, just, just needed to calm down."

"May I remind you boys, that stuttering is Pupa's thing, you are kind of stealing her trademark way of speaking, unless you fatal flaw is fear now to. And I bet it is not fear that is your fatal flaw. Percy, I think your fatal flaw is loyalty, Grover, you underestimate yourself, while Casus, I don't have a clue what yours is, but you seem to be a confident person with no fears.," Koati somewhat ranted. "In other words, do not stutter, be confident in what you speak! It is not winter, it is not cold in here, so there is no reason for stuttering."

Casus, Grover and I nodded, not wanting to be on the angry woman's bad side.

"There is nothing from gym, I don't think you can get homework from gym," Casus mentioned. "For social studies, all we need to do is write a short paragraph about our notes from earlier. We should combine notes though, in order to have more information."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello again readers! Social studies and the fertile crescent. Sadly, Greece and Rome come around in seventh grade in my town, not sixth. But at least they will learn about Egypt later on in the year! Now my faithful readers, read on. If you have the time and energy, go to my profile and participate in my poll, or review. If you can't that's fine, just if you liked it, follow and/or favorite to show your support. Now zoom through the disclaimer and join the world of homework, demigod edition.**

 **Disclaimer: It is not mine! OC's are, plot is, idea is, some character development that was not there before is, setting elaboration is. But in the end, it is not mine! All credit goes to and belongs to Rick Riordan for bringing us Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Trials of Apollo, Magnus Chase, and Kane Chronicles.**

Pupa's Point of view

I'm not sure whether I should feel insulted or not. I feel a little insulted, as my practically best friend (I didn't know her long enough for he to be a best friend, just a close friend) just said that I was a scaredy cat, but in paraphrased terms. Last I checked, friends don't make fun of each others fears. "Koati…" I began. "Why did you just call me a scaredy cat." Near the end I almost burst out crying. I only managed though to stop the incoming river of tears for a couple seconds.

"Xhiruar (Shoot)," Koati whispered under her breathe. "Xhiruar."

"Shqipja është një nga gjuhët që flisni? (Is Albanian one of the languages you speak?)" asked Casus. "Nëse është kështu, ne mund ta përdorim atë si një kod (If so, we can use it as a code)."

"Po, flas shqip (Yes, I speak Albanian)," Koati responded. "Pra Pupa nuk ka asnjë shenjë që ajo është një prej nesh? (So Pupa has no clue she is one of us?)"

"Po, vajza e Plutonit nuk ka asnjë shenjë se ajo është gjysmë-gjak (Yes, the daughter of Plutus has no clue she is one of us)," Casus shot back. What language were they talking in, and what were they trying to keep secret from us? When I looked around, Percy and Grover also had confused looks on their faces.

"Neither of you no what they are talking about or what language they are speaking, right?" I whispered at them.

Grover nodded. "I got no clue."

I turned my head over to Percy. "The language they are talking in sounds familiar, but I do not know what they are saying or which language it is." He sighed. "It sounds like the language a transfer from elementary school used when he started to swear. I believe he was from Albania, so it might have been Albanian. The kids name was Betohem Veprim. I remember, he was an orphan, plus ADHD like me. Sadly, no one else at that school was dyslexic."

"Ajo është një bijë e Plutonit! (She is a daughter of Plutus!)" shouted Koati.

"Po. Nëna e saj dëshironte të ishte e pasur. Pra, Pupa u bë e mrekullueshme në marrjen e parave, një lojtar mahnitës, një fitues i natyrshëm i llotarisë. Mjerisht, ajo erdhi me sakrificën e të qenit fëmijë i sëmurë. (Yes. Her mother wished to be rich though. So Pupa became great at making money, an amazing gambler, a natural lottery winner. Sadly, it came with the sacrifice of her being a sickly child.)"

"Kec i varfër (Poor kid)," sighed Koati.

"Po. (Yes.)"

Percy, Grover, and I looked at the genius duo who just stopped fighting. "Is everything good?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Myself and Koati needed a private discussion about how we were going to do the extra research for Social Studies. I wanted to use the books, while she wanted to use the computers. In the end, I won the argument. We forgot to excuse ourselves from the table first though," apologize Casus for both of them.

"That, that is fine. You, you just scared me, and startled the others. Please don't fight," I told them softly. "I want friends who get along, and don't keep secrets.

"But before we had the argument, I was mentally berating myself about what you said Pupa," Koati added. "When Casus found out I spoke the language, he asked me about what we should do for Social Studies. After that, we began to fight. We did not notice you three were there, or that we slipped into a different tongue. Forgive us Pupa."

"She already forgave you and Casus, Koati," Percy almost shouted, confused by Koati's behavior. "You have already been forgiven, now it is over!" Koati stared at him in shock, almost ashamed.

"Percy," I scolded. "You shouldn't have done that. Koati may just have a different culture then us." I turned towards Koati. "It is fine, and I forgive you." I almost mastered my fear for a second, staring at them fiercely, before breaking down. "Why, why, is are group so crazy and messed up!"

They looked at me in fear. Grover though, was the only one not confused, got tissues, leaning me up. "There. You good?" he asked. I nodded my head in response. "Good. Now should we start working on Social Studies?"

"Yes," cried Koati, Casus and Percy. I just simply nodded my head.

"Then let's hit our collection of books and notes, then start writing."

All five of us picked up our pens and pencils, beginning to write.

 _The fertile crescent was an area of land where modern day_ _Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Cypress, Jordan, Israel, Egypt, Turkey and Iran. The fertile crescent had a lot of rivers and lakes, which is why the ground nearby was fertile. With the combination of fertile soil, and the area being shaped like a crescent, that was how the fertile crescent got its name…_

All five of us soon finished writing, then we passed around papers, adding constructive criticism, and editing it when it was passed back. We were now done with Social Studies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Hi again. Nice to have you all reading again. We will hopefully finish homework in this chapter. Then, depending on how long homework takes, we will journey to the dorms, or go back to the dining hall for dinner. Well, let's get this story moving!**

 **Disclaimer: I have never seen Rick Riordan in person, you think I am him or wrote his stories? I didn't. Please, inspiration, along with some characters belongs fully to Master Writer Rick Riordan.**

Grover's Point of view

"The only classes you two have not yet mentioned is Music and Art," Percy piped up. The kid has ADHD, so it was not surprising he had to say something after this long. "In Music Mrs. Cantus said we would not have homework today, and that in Art, Ms. Fabrica suggested to sew a small patch with a symbol representing us as extra credit practice homework."

"Thank you Percy," Koati said, bowing her head towards him. "Thank you for informing all of us. We shall skip Music homework since there is none, and as we have more time till dinner, we should do the extra credit Art in order to have more practice."

"We can do this in Percy's, Grover's, and my dorm, as I have some sewing supplies, plus we can borrow some from Decuma if we do not have enough."

"Thank you for volunteering your personal supplies Casus," Koati responded to his offer. "I also have some sewing materials, so if Percy could bring us to mine and Pupa's dorm first, I can bring those as well. Also Casus, who is Decuma?"

"Decuma is Ms. Fabrica," Casus answered. "Decuma, or Ms. Fabrica is my Aunt, so I usually call her by first name, as I am used to addressing her by Decuma, instead of as I would if she was my teacher."

"Understandable."

"Well, pack up everyone, and hold on to your stuff! The Percy Express is very fast, and I do not want you all to lose your backpacks and school work!" Percy crowed, laughing while he said this. "The first stop will be Koati's and Pupa's dorm, where we will take a quick stop where Koati will add more things to her backpack. After this, we will go to Grover's, Casus's, and my dorm to work on the optional Art homework. When you are ready to go, line up here." He pointed at a spot near the table in a dramatic manner.

The four of us exchanged scared looks in tandem. _He is going to kill us with his super speed!_ That was the base thought going around everyones head. "I have more barf bags in my backpack," Pupa whispered. "And I can pick up more if I go into the dorm with Koati" Myself, Koati, and Casus looked at her in relief. Pupa is a kind soul I decided. She doesn't need to share her barf bags with us, se does it out of the goodness of her heart.

"Grover!" exclaimed Casus. "Hurry up and get ready so we can go. The sooner it is over the better." His shout broke me out of my stupor. Seeing everyone in a line, I hurriedly stuffed everything else in my backpack and zipping it up. I ran and stood in line, panting slightly. I am not an athletic person.

Percy sneered when he looked at me. It was probably because of how slow I was and how tired I got so fast. This is not helping with my mission!

Percy walked forward, grabbing Casus's hand. "Casus, hold Koati's hand, Koati, hold Pupa's hand, Pupa, hold Grover's hand. What I want from you is make a chain. Both people must hold on, or the rest of the chain will fall off. And you do not want to fall off at the speed we are going." We exchanged looks of horror again. Percy glanced at his watch. "Great let's go!" he called, picking up speed, beginning to run, holding onto Casus's hand. We were out of the library in a flash.

A couple seconds later we stopped outside of a girls dorm. Pupa pulled four barf bags out of her backpack and passed them around. We simultaneously puked into them, while Percy looked on in interest. He must have never puked before.

"Percy?" Pupa spoke. "I'm going to go in with Koati to throw these away." Koati, Casus, and myself found the hidden message in it. What Pupa really meant was that, along with the fact he was going to replace them with new barf bags. Percy though, is still gubile, so he wouldn't be able to understand and figure out the hidden meaning.

"Ok Pupa," he responded. "I wouldn't want to carry around barf bags full of puke either."

The two girls walked into their room. "Wow," Koati marveled. "They managed to move all of Aivota's properties out of the room, without moving mine around be even a fraction of an a degree!"

"And mine is put exactly the way I want, and undamaged, how all of them looked before Ala and Nancy damaged them!" Pupa exclaimed with happiness.

The two girls shared a glance of excitedness, before gathering their respective things. Koati grabbed all her string and thread, plus the tools that went along with all of them, placing everything in a bag, before adding it to her backpack. Pupa quickly trashed the barf bags and put more in her backpack. They zipped them up and walked out of the room together. Casus, Percy and I were watching through the door the whole time. Casus and I did a successful job of making sure Percy didn't see Pupa grab more barf bags though. That was one success.

"Is everyone holding on!" Percy shouted.

"Yes," we called back, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Let's go!" Percy sounded a bit like Mario in that second. As soon as the thought was gone, with were already tearing through the halls. Surprisingly, I felt a tug in my navel while this is happening. Percy was our groups own personal portkey to almost any place in the world.

Suddenly, we stopped. Pupa somehow managed to pull out barf bags, before to the even harder task of passing them out. This time though, there was significantly less puke. Maybe over time we get used to it and will eventually not throw up at all. Now that was a good thought. Once everyone finished emptying the contents of their stomachs, we went inside the dorm. It looked exactly like how we left it, beds unmade and all. Looks like there is not maids at this school. I wonder who moved Aivota's and Pupa's things then. Anyhow, the five of us walked in and sat on the couch and in the chairs around the small table.

"Let's get started then?" Casus somewhat stated, somewhat asked. "I'll go grab my materials and Koati can take hers out, and then we can organize them on the table." The duo did exactly as he advised. It probably helps that Casus was one half of them.

When they sat back down, Percy elaborated. "I have a bunch a patches, so if everyone picks a background color, we can all attempt to sew a symbol of us on the patch. If people have trouble, Casus and Koati could help."

"Good plan," I told him gruffly. "Let's get started then." Everyone rushed in and grabbed a patch. Percy grabbed a deep sea blue, Casus grabbed a orange, Pupa grabbed a yellow-green, Koati grabbed a rich purple, and I grabbed a white. Everyone's design was unique.

Percy had his deep sea blue background, but the symbol on it was a sword. The sharp end was red, with a line of white down the middle. The hilt of the sword was black. The type of sword was Greek, making Grover even more sure that he was a demigod.

Casus had his orange background, with a spool of thread and scissors as his symbol, along with a hourglass behind it. The glass had a brown outline with white sand. The spool of thread was green, red and white. The scissors were black, as if to represent death. All in all, Casus's patch was the best.

Pupa had her sickly yellow-green background. I don't know why she chose it. The symbol was a plain brown cornucopia. It was very simple design. Koati had to help Pupa a little.

Koati had her rich purple background with an intricate owl standing on an olive branch. The owl was grey, with a couple of black and white feathers. You could see it's plumage, and it was even a little ruffled. I thought it was real for a second. The olive branch was blue with red olives. It seemed abstract, but Koati made it work and seem like it was symbolizing something.

Lastly, there was my patch. It had my white background with a tree. The tree was brown with green leaves. They were a mixture of bright and dark, neon and forest. Casus, plus Percy helped me a lot. I was the worst a sewing.

"Well…" Casus drawled. "Should we go to the dining hall or stay here for a bit?" Percy looked down at his watch, about to answer Casus's question...


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello fans of the Percy Jackson/Rick Riordan fandom! You are here to continue reading my story, _String of Fate_. Those two lines failed. Miserably. When trying to write the first to lines (they were supposed to be serious) I even broke down laughing. Anyhow, let's continue on with the story. Is it to eat dinner, or talk in the dorms, or maybe even both. Maybe I will flip a coin, roll the dice.**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, writer and owner of Percy Jackson, I would not be running out of ideas to make seventeen different disclaimers that mean the exact same thing. I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Koati's Point of view

Percy looked at his watch. I predict though we will stay in the dorms a little longer though. "It is 5:18," He called, looking up. "Dinner is at 5:45. We should stay."

"Yes!" I shouted. The others turned and stared at me weirdly. "Uh…" I elaborated. "I might have predicted Percy would tell us to stay and got a little excited when I was correct…" I trailed off.

"Okay," Casus responded, taking this new development in with stride. "But anyhow, this means that we have 27 minutes till dinner starts, but I believe we should leave after 25 minutes, at 5:43, since I would like to walk normally through the halls to get to dinner." Grover, Pupa, and I agreed, nodding our heads so hard that it seemed like they would fall off. That was how much we did not want to take the "Percy Express". Note the air quotes.

"Fine," Percy sighed. "We can walk. But I am leading. I know the best passages. And as I know you all think I'm crazy since I have only been here a day, let me remind you of the fact I have a very useful photographic memory."

"Ok," the other four responded. "We don't think you are crazy."

We all got comfortable in our seats. We would be staying here for 25 minutes. "Ok, guys. Let's put on our patches. Then, we can sit down and relax, maybe talk till 5:43." This was spoken by Grover.

Everyone took his advice and sat down, attaching the pins to their shirts, the handmade patches on the pins. It was nice, being with the five of us. Plus, due to the combination of Percy, Grover, and Casus's different tastes of how they like their house, the room had a very warm, homey feeling to it. It was very relaxing. The small fireplace in the room had a little wood sitting, and burning, in it. There was a bucket of water nearby, ready for dousing the fire. I saw a small orange flicker, that looked like a girl. But it was a figment of my imagination I believe. Maybe.

Percy gasped. "Did you see her!" he cried. "There was a small girl, maybe nine, in an orange, red, yellow, and white dress sitting in the fire. Look, there she is again!" He pointed at the fire.

"I do not see what you are talking about," Pupa said, very confused.

"And we didn't either," Grover, Casus, and Myself added in unison. "You sure she is not a figment of your imagination.

"Ishte Hestia atje, apo jo? (It was Hestia there, right?)" I asked Casus.

"Më shumë gjasa. Ai duhet të jetë një nga të paktët që mund ta shohë. (Most likely. He must be one of the few that can see her.)" Casus responded.

"Percy duhet të ketë një ndjenjë të fortë të familjes. (Percy must have a strong sense of family)" I spoke the obvious.

"Po. (Yes)"

None of the other three noticed out conversation, seeing as Grover and Pupa were still trying to convince Percy that the girl was not real. Percy was very uncomfortable in the situation, so he looked at his watch. "Hey guys, it is 5:42," he mentioned, switching the subject. "Maybe we should go now."

"Good idea Percy," Casus praised. "Let us leave this room. Please lead the way, at a pace normal for us normal humans."

Percy nodded his head in response, opening the door, leading us all out. We followed him through the halls, patches advertised proudly over our hearts. At 5:45 exactly, we were right in front of the doors to the dining hall. Percy timed it perfectly.

"Hello again boys," greeted Mereo. She was up at counter this meal. "And who are you?" she asked turning towards the girls."

"I'm Pupa," Pupa answered softly. "We are Grover, Casus, and Percy's friends, partners for some classes."

"And who are you and how do you know the boys," I growled. I was not going to be as nice to the stranger as Pupa was. "If you really need to know, my name is Koati Kamakama." I felt strangely protective of the others in the group, wanting to protect them. Along with possessive, I did not want them to be friends or know other people outside of our group. It was weird.

"I'm, I'm, I'm Mereo," the small serving girl stuttered. "I served and seated the boys during breakfast this morning, and wrote them a note about how the food system works, giving them a small tour as well, since they had no clue what to do in here."

"Fine," I responded. "We are sitting at the boys table, and the empty chair is to remain empty, we are not taking visitor requests. Right?"

"Yes," the other four responded, some rolling their eyes. "We are just having us five at the six person table."

"Glad we are on the same page," I answered gruffly, turning towards Mereo. "And you, grab five menus and bring us to the table."

"Yes ma'am," Mereo answered, grabbing the menus, bringing us to the table, and placing them on the table, before scrambling to get out. At this, I smirked meanly. That girl was nothing but a poor scaredy cat with a pretty face.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked innocently.

"She was eyeing you three weirdly. I think she wants you boys, ever since you saw her this morning. That letter most likely had a hidden meaning that you three didn't see."

The three of them stared at me, a little scared. "Thanks for warning us," they whispered.

"Ok, ok, off this topic now, please," Pupa demanded nicely. "We are at the dinner table."

"Ok," was the general answer of us all. It was silent for a few moments, until Percy started us all off, looking down to figure out what he wanted to eat. The rest of us followed his example.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hello again readers and writers. I hope you have had a happy holidays. It is that time of year, right? Anyway, like usual, go read. If you want to, follow and favorite. Anyone, guests as well, can post a review. And remember to vote in my poll members! Now shoo, continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Have your read the past seventeen chapters? I have repeated this many times. Rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

Casus's Point of view

I looked down at my menu like everyone else. I didn't know what to eat. Maybe seafood? I have not had that in a while. But then I looked at Percy sitting next to me. Seafood would probably not be a good idea. I looked at the international part of the menu. They had Greek food! I noticed one dish that stuck out. It was fasolada. That was one of my favorite foods when we were still in Greece. I knew that was what I wanted. So I sat and waited for everyone else to finish up.

Still looking down Koati asked me, "Could you write this time?"

"Sure," I responded. I grabbed the paper waiting for everyone to finish. Soon, everybody looked up and put their menus in the middle. "Ok," I started. "We will go around and say what we want, and I will write it down. I shall start. My choice is fasolada with anchovies, having grape juice as my drink. Percy, will you go next?" I wrote down my choice as I waited for him to speak.

"Sure! I want New York pizza, a side of blueberry yogurt, having plain milk as my drink. Pupa, you are next!"

"Ok," Pupa answered. "I would like a spaghetti salad, with whole wheat crackers as a side, along with water as my drink. Grover, you are next to me."

Grover nodded. "I would like a tofu burger, with a side of alfalfa, and a drink of wheatgrass juice. What about you Koati?"

"Thank you Casus first of all for writing," Koati said to me, turning with a bow of her head.

"Er, thanks," I responded

"You are welcome Casus," she continued, as if I didn't even stutter. "Now myself, I would like some cooked lamb with a side of sweet potatoes, along with lemonade as my drink."

"Ok," I called. "I have finished writing. Please double check I got all of your orders corect. Last one to have the paper has to put it on top of the pile. Now shoo, go double check my work." The paper was passed around. Whoever held it stared at it for a couple sentences, checking their order, and only theirs, before passing it to the next person. At the end of the line was Koati, who put the paper on top of the menus in the middle. The five of us raised out hand.

Soon a girl around our age, maybe a couple years older came around and grabbed the things in the middle of the table. First placing the menus in front and the paper in back, she went over to the next table with their hands raised. Well we waited some idle conversation passed.

A boy, maybe around fifteen appeared next to our table. "Hello?" he questioned, waiting for a response.

"Hello," Percy answered cheerfully.

"Well, um, I just needed the attention of one of you, in order to give you your food." He placed the food in the middle of the table. Everyone grabbed their separate dishes.

"Well, thank you," Pupa told him. "It was really nice of you to get our attention instead of just placing the food in the middle of the table." She smiled at him.

He blushed. "It was no problem, really," he told her. But I need to go now. Boss might be annoyed if I stay here and chat with you guys for too long."

"Bye," the majority of us said. He left the table. Everyone began to dig into the food. It was amazing what they did at this school. The fasolada even tasted authentic. I could see that Percy was also amazed by the food. Grover wasn't phased, probably because he was used to the nymphs cooking, which was probably more divine and even better than this. Koati and Pupa shrugged off the cooking like it was normal, as it probably was seeing as they went here for elementary school.

"Hey, do you guys notice anything weird?" Grover asked. "It seems like everyone is avoiding our group." I looked around. Percy, Koati, and Pupa did so as well. There was no one sitting near us.

"It is exactly like I feared," Koati sighed.

"What is it?" Grover and I asked.

"We have been labeled strange, weird, nobodies, unpopular. We are at the bottom of the social ladder. I used to be in the middle, okay to hang out with populars do to my friendship with Aivota. They all used my brain to their advantage. But due to my ditching of Aivota and joining with Pupa and the new kids, I was automatically pushed down. Pupa is already at the bottom, and you three are new. The combination of the five of us pushes below depths, even lower then Noder and Sangita." Koati sounded a little disappointed at this.

"So?" questioned Pupa and Percy. It didn't bother them. They must usually be at the bottom.

"I have always been near or at the bottom as you mentioned Koati," Pupa pointed out.

"And I'm always the weird poor new kid with ADHD and dyslexia," Percy added.

"Were used to it!" they exclaimed together.

Grover and I were confused. We had both rarely been to school together. "You must have not gone to school with other kids a lot," Koati deduced. "You don't know what the social totem pole at school is like yet. Well you will find out soon." We exchanged glances. Koati's words contained a sense of forbidding. She managed to make us scared of words. You could easily assume she was right. It was probably safer. So we nodded. I hope it really isn't that bad. It seems like Grover shares my sentiments though.

As that thought left out mind, we finished up our dinners and ate the dessert of the night. We walked to right outside the dining hall in the hallway, deciding what to do next.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Thanks for not quitting reading halfway through. Now off that topic. As usual, read on. If you really liked it, favorite and follow. And anybody can comment, whether criticism or compliments. And members, please, go to my profile and vot in my poll. Right now the winning option out of five is Sally knowing about her Egyptian heritage and sending Percy to the nome during the school year. It has three votes. If you don't want this to happen, go vote for something else. If you like this, help it gain more of a lead. This was a very long author's note so I am going to stop now. Go on now adventurers.**

 **Disclaimer: Shoo, get away from me go to Rick Riordan. He is the one who created this sandbox that I am playing in. if he didn't, I wouldn't have been crediting him every, single, dingle, chapter.**

Percy's Point of view

Everyone was arguing about where, and what to do next. I won't pretend to be innocent and say I was not participating though. I was one of the main contributors to the arguments. Pupa was the only one who was silent. "Umm," Pupa hummed trying to get our attention. I guess not. We have all made noise now! Anyway, we all turned to look at her. "Um, maybe," she stuttered seeing as we were all focused on her. She took a deep breathe, regaining her wits. "Maybe Percy should look at his watch so we could decide based off the time. We all should all sign up for at least one club or team, as that is the required amount." She said all of that in one breathe. It was amazing. Well, except for Casus, who got a little lost. Koati looked at him weirdly for that.

"Great idea Pupa," I shouted, breaking the awkward silence. "Could you lead us to the sign up sheets? Well we are walking I can check my watch."

"Sure," she answered, relieved. "Follow me." She started to walk. While we walked I looked at my watch. It was 6:30.

"Hey guys!" I called, trying to get their attention.

"What?" they asked.

"It is 6:30 and curfew is at 10, so we have 3 hours and thirty minutes left to do as we please," I told them. "Clubs most likely don't start yet, so we probably should sign up for clubs then head for either the boys dorm or girls dorm."

Koati and Casus shared a glance. "Well…" Koati started.

"We wanted to discuss how to work study and homework sessions," Casus continued.

"From 9:30 to 10 tonight," added Koati.

"So we will only be with you guys for 3 hours," Casus finished.

"Ok," Grover answered for the rest of us. "You guys can use the dorm we are not in. Now Pupa, please continue leading us to the sign up sheets."

"Ok," she whispered with a nod. "Let's keep going." They continued to walk until Pupa stopped at a bulletin board. "This is it. Sign up for what you like."

"Thanks Pupa," I told her. Casus, Grover, and Koati nodded along, agreeing with my statement. She blushed. At that, everyone turned around to the bulletin board.

Five pairs of eyes roamed around. Pupa finished deciding first. She took the pen and signed up for budget team. Noticing my look of confusion she explained, "In this club we manage the school budget. We help organize all fundraisers and school events, along with dealing with the bank and other things that have to do with money." I nodded, understanding it now.

Grover choose next. "I want to be in gardening club," he told us confidently.

Koati picked next. With confidence in her voice, she said, "I am going to be in student council, debate club and academic team." Instead of having different teams for different subjects, Yancy had one team for all subjects. Either way, Koati was an overachiever.

Casus spoke next. "I'm going to do art club, mythology club and student council." He was absolutely certain.

"Umm…" I hummed. "I think I will do swim team and mythology club." I was not positive about my decisions. I hope I made the right ones, the ones that would work with me. "Anyway, I believe Casus, Grover, and my room is bigger since there is three of us. Let's go there!" I was trying to move everyone's attention off this and keep going. I grabbed there hands, and tapped them all on the shoulder to alert them.

"We are allerted," Casus sighed. "Just get it over with." They all were holding on tight. The wind started to blow. A tug was felt. I ran. The wind soon stopped, and I stopped too. It was right outside the door. I reached into my sock and pulled out the key card. The door unlocked. I slid it right back in and pulled everyone in.

"Now if you have to throw up," I told them sternly. "The bathroom is to your left. Actually, I'll just drag your butts into the bathroom." I had a feeling I was talking to dead air. True to my word though, I pulled the four of them into the bathroom and sat down in one of the two comfy chairs. Soon I heard the sounds of throw up and a toilet flushing. _Good,_ I tought. _There're done._

The four of them walked out of the bathroom single file. Grover sat in the other chair, while Koati and Pupa sat on the couch with Casus between them. It seemed a little awkward if Casus's bronze colored face had any meaning. It was weird though. It was like a combo of mortal blood and godly ichor from the story books. Gold and red mixing equals bronze. It was a weird and unnatural coloring. Anyway, like last time, we pretty much talked a lot. At least, until Grover pulled apples to apples out from his duffle bag. An intense game started up, as no one knew much about anyone else. But it was a great game as we started to get to know each other. I looked at my watch. It was 9:25 already. "Koati, Casus," I called, breaking up the game. "It is 9:25, so you may want to leave for Pupa and Koati's dorm."

"Thank you," they responded, before picking up and leaving. "Bye," they called as the left the room.

"See you later," we called back.

They closed the door behind them. "Sooo, do you guys want to play jenga?" I asked, grabbing the game from my bag.

"Sure," they replied. I pulled the game out of my bag. Grover somehow managed to lose every single time. Soon though, it was 9:55. We kicked Pupa out of the room, telling her that she needed to get back to her dorm in time. At 9:58, Casus arrived back in the room. Once he came in, we shut off the lights and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Thank you to those people who didn't get bored and moved through all of the chapters until they go to twenty. It has been a long time typing, with many different words. Anyway, off that. We have finished the first day of school. It is kind of sad, seeing as this is chapter twenty, and I just finished the first day in my story, which will take place over many years. I know, slow story pace, even with fast updates. Less than two months and twenty whole chapter! Happy new year if you are reading right after I post this. Go, read, review, poll, favorite, follow, whatever!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter twenty. Should I even still be saying this? Rick didn't do it for Greek Mythology every chapter. I'll still do it. Rick Riordan, I present you with the award of inspiring this story with your book series,** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **.**

Koati's Point of view

Casus and I left his dorm room at 9:25 pm. That was when Pupa, Grover and Percy kicked us out of the dorm. That was fine though, as it would take us approximately five minutes to get to my dorm. Suddenly, Casus tapped my shoulder to grab my attention. "Snap out of it," he whispered. "Pay attention. You almost hit a wall when you were lost in thought. Also, lead the way as I am not entirely sure about how to get there."

"Okay," I answered. In order to find the way to the dorm room, I looked around the hall. "Did you notice how quiet and empty the hallway is?"

"Not really." After that, he glanced around. There was no one else in the halls, and you couldn't hear any noise coming out of the dorms. "This is really bad!" he exclaimed. "Why, with no noise and witnesses this is the perfect time and place to…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

I took another glance. "You're correct," I stated, eyes wide. "Great spot for a monster, and there is two powerful demigod scents, a minor demigod scent, plus whatever yours is. I do not believe satyrs smell though. Run?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

We began to sprint through the halls. Sadly, neither of us were as strong or fast as Percy. Either way, we made it to the dorm faster than the average person would. But then again, we were demigods. Strangely, the whole way there was not students, teacher or sounds. Not even the sounds of small animals moving could be heard. It was like everything was dead. Both of us were a little freaked. And that was hard to do. Neither of us got scared easily. At least, I don't get scared easily and Casus looks like a brave person as well.

"Hey," Casus whispered in a low tone. "Door, please?"

"Oh. Right" I fumbled, clumsily pulling out the key from my locket. I loved the locket, as it had the only remaining picture of my deceased father inside. Also, it was a big locket, allowing for a bigger picture and room a key. For doors, you could either use a key or key card. There was room for both on the lock. I preferred to use the traditional key. Casus stared at weirdly as I unlocked the door. "I'll explain inside." He nodded, understanding about not wanting to talk about it in the open hall. I could feel a whoosh of air come out the door. It was trapped in there, as all windows and doors were closed. I stepped inside, Casus following me.

Casus turned and shut the door, turned on some small lights, covered all of the cracks under doors and shut the blinds. He seemed a little paranoid. "Ydych chi'n gwybod Cymraeg? (Do you know Welsh?)" he asked. "Byddai'n well gennyf ddefnyddio iaith anhysbys i'r rhan fwyaf o fyfyrwyr. (I would prefer to use a language unknown to most students."

"Ydw, rwy'n gwybod Cymraeg ac mae hynny'n ymddangos fel syniad da. (Yes, I do and that seems like a good idea.)"

"Da. Sut wnaethoch chi ddysgu eich bod chi'n fregod? (Good. How did you find out you are a demigod?)"

"Wel, dechreuodd pan… (Well, it started when…)" I began.

We talked about our demigod lives, about possible demigods at Yancy, and their plausible godly parents in Welsh. Casus managed to remember minor gods that even I hadn't heard of. Eventually, Casus glanced at the clock. "It is 9:50," he told me. "I better go. Pupa hopefully should arrive in the room soon without incident, with the same going for me. Good bye." He said tht in English, as it seemed absolutely normal and inconspicuous.

"Bye Casus."

He left the room, marching out confidently. I heard the door slam behind him. The sound of his steps continued until they faded so much that a human could not hear them "For good," I whispered. Grabbing my grey owl pajamas, I entered the bathroom to change. As I got out, I heard the click of a key card. I jumped startled, landing in a defensive position. I was on full alert, ready for an attack at a moments notice.

Pupa entered the room slowly. It was 9:59. "Koati?" she asked quietly. "Are you here?" She turned towards me. "Ahh!" she exclaimed in fright. "You, you are in a very frightening position." I relaxed, realizing it was just her. I had to strain hardly to look through the mist and clarify it was actually her. I became very tired after that. It takes me a lot of concentration and energy to see through the mist completely.

"Um…" I blanked. "I was just a little tired and you frightened me with the sudden noise." I began to blurt out random thing when I was nervous. "I'm just going to lie down and go to bed now. You can go get changed in the bathroom and then to your bed. Make sure to turn off the lights and close all doors before you go to bed." I walked back to my bed and lied down. Slowly my eyes closed and I fell to sleep and down into Morpheus's realm of dreams and nightmares. I hope I don't get a demigod dream tonight. Morpheus usually tended to be nice to me, thankfully. A big three kid like Percy might be must be tortured through out the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: Hi again. Is this repetitive to those that read everything in a row? Please tell me if it is. I will try to change somethings up if that is the case. So we are on to the next day. Just a warning, I will most likely skip through a lot of things this chapter as they will be the same as the last couple (Read, whole story) chapters. And please, vote in my poll about the Egyptians. Only three people have voted, and one of them is me. You can find it on my profile page. I would love for your help in the arc. If you like this story, please show support by favoriting and following. Please, whether you hate it or love it, review and hand me some feedback. It is the only option that guest can do other than read. Go on and read now.**

 **Disclaimer: We are still doing this? And does anyone know the rules on it? Disclaimer are annoying, you know. Anyway, this is not for money and just for fun. It is a fanfiction and rights to parts of the arc and setting, along with a few character go to Rick Riordan.**

Grover's Point of view

Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… I was sleeping peacefully on the top bunk. Thankfully, neither Casus nor Percy snored. I snore though, so I feel bad as I can not hear my own snoring. I hope they were deep sleepers. Percy talks in his sleep instead. That was what woke Casus and I up at 2:30. "What," I grumbled. Well, that was what I meant to say. It came out more like, "Wha?"

Casus understood. "Shush, he's sleeping," Casus growled under his breath. "I need to take notes." He pulled out a pen and paper. Percy had not said a full, real word in any language yet. But, Casus was ready to write down exactly what he said.

"Cat, monster, island, cave, lava, blow, god, hate, pirates." It came from Percy's mouth. By the way Casus wrote down everything he said, from letter to letter, in the exact language, and however he slurred them. It was like he was gonna solve a murder mystery with the clues given by a sleeping Percy. "Disney, cruise, DHI, death, snakes, island, cave, yellow, flower, spell, potion, witch, evil." Ok, now it was just getting random. After a long pause I fell back asleep. Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… No sound was heard from any of us for the rest of the night.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp." Birds called from outside the window. I guess Casus had a different plan this time. No hurting our eyes. Instead nothing had changes, other than him opening the windows. The screen was shut and blinds drawn back over it as to not attract attention. As a satyr, I was extremely sensitive to the sounds of nature, easily waking me up. Casus was sitting in bed waiting. I attempted to glare at him for that. When I did so, I sat up. That set off a bucket of water to pour down on Percy, instantly energizing him, as if it were coffee. Thankfully, it automatically dried, both on him and the bed.

"Ugh," he groaned, not a morning person. "At least it is later this time. 6:12"

"Pajamas off kids, and get changed into uniforms people. Seriously!" You can guess who said that. It was are old buddy, Casus. The statement earned him an eye roll from Percy. I just ignored him. Climbing down the ladder, I grabbed the uniform and my patch. Holding the many items, I climbed back up. Setting the patch on the pillow, I went under the covers and changed. When I was done, I pulled them off. Taking the patch off my pillow, I pinned it over my heart. I climbed down the ladder again. Walking over, I sat down on the couch waiting for the others.

Casus noticed my patch, and pinned his onto his uniform. He was in uniform before the rest of us were awake. He sat down on one of the chairs. "I need a shower," Percy stated plainly. He went into the bathroom. As a satyr, I did not need to shower, thanks to my goat half. Casus probably had his own reasons why he didn't shower. I wasn't going to ask though. He is somewhat scary, but Percy is even scarier.

Soon, Percy exited the bathroom in uniform, pajamas over is shoulder. Dumping them on the bottom bunk, he grabbed his sword pin and placed it on his shirt, over the heart. He came and sat in the other chair. "Ok, boys," he started. "It is 6:30 right now. Whaddaya want to do for next hour. We got time. Maybe, we could take a nap."

"Who's up for a game of Qwirkle?" I asked defusing the soon to come argument.

"Sure."

I went to my suitcase and pulled it out. I walked over and put the box on the table. "Let's do this," I said, evil glint in my eye with a poorly hid smirk. I could beat a daughter of Athena at this, cabin counselor at that. The poor kids had no chance at this.

We played the whole game. I won, by a long shot. Trying to distract me and change the topic, Percy told us, "It is 7:25. We can walk over to the dining hall now. Hopefully, they will come meet us there."

"Lead the way," Casus answered the unasked question. "Lead the way."

Percy opened the door and lead us out of the room. As last one out, I closed the door behind us. We tiptoed softly through the halls, as technically we were not supposed to be out of our rooms yet. We were approaching the dining hall. "7:29," he whispered, pulling us into a closet. "Be silent. We will wait it out." We decided to listen to him, he sounded serious. A minute later, he peaked out of the closet. "Coast is clear. Follow me." We slunk out of the closet, then straightened up, acting natural. We approached the front. Percy was right in his assumption that Koati and Pupa would meet us. Joining in the middle, we walked in together.

"Hello," Mereo greeted nervously, glancing at Koati. "Here are your menus. Do you need me to escort you? And will you allow others to sit at you table." She handed the menus to Pupa, the closest kid next to her other than Koati. And one could easily tell she was scared of Koati, even without having powers of empathy.

"No to both," Koati scowled, stalking out of the picture. The rest of us followed her.

We ate and went to classes. Pupa was separated from the rest of us until Social Studies. Math passed fast and soon it was time for English. Nicoll glared at us, specifically Percy when we entered. "Sit at your assigned seat," he growled at us. "And put your printed out homework in front of you on the desk."

Separating, we did what he told us. None of us wanted to get in trouble. Before we sat down though, we shared a glance, with Persy nodding to his bag. If given punishment or detention, the plan was to be acted on today.

When everyone was here and seated, Mr. Nicoll got up, prowling the room, picking up everyone's papers. He gave them all a good glare though first, in order to see if there was any glaring F's. when he picked up Percy's he thundered, "Automatic F young man. I see glaring spelling mistakes here. As a dyslexic, you should have worked extra hard! I expect to see you in this room at 5 o'clock on the dot, no earlier or later. On the second hand."

"Ok sir," Percy answered nervously. But a close friend of his could easily tell the nervousness was fake but Percy was a good actor and know one else noticed it, not even the teacher.

English soon ended, with even more homework. We all went to Science, and watched the seahorses give birth. It quickly cheered Percy up, even though all of us were wary of Aivota at the table with us. So we decided to not talk about anything with her there. He loved sea creatures. We met Pupa at Social Studies. I could overhear Percy telling Pupa about everything. The class was boring and more independent work. It ended quickly. Brrring. Everyone pushed in their chairs as the bell wrung, quickly leaving the classroom. The five of us stood outside the classroom for a bit, talking. A couple minutes later, We were all holding on. Percy took us through his portal, portkey, or maybe he does run, but anyway, we appeared in front of the dining hall. We began to enter, Casus leading the way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Hi again. It has been what, approximately a thousand words. I definitely need to change things up. So maybe, thanks. Not maybe, just thanks. Thank you for reading my story. Definite thank you to the two other people who voted in my poll, even if I don't know who you are. I need more of you to follow their lead. And thanks to the seven reviews given to me, by three guest and four members. Loving the support. And I try as hard as I can to make long chapters. It is a little hard for me. Thanks to the many people who favorited and followed. And thanks to all of you for reading. Now go do the things I have just thanked people for!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Talk to Rick Riordan. This is getting repetitive. Can I stop doing it? I think you have gotten the point. Rights are Rick Riordan's. Not mine.**

Pupa's Point of view

Casus lead all of us into the dining room. We stopped at the table where the workers were. "Just the menus, table GREN, no one else can sit other than us," he told her, not even bothering to let her speak or look at her. Just gave basic orders, not wanting to talk with her. I thought it was a little out of character, but maybe he was hungry. He probably was, so he easily could be hangry ar just grumpy. Anyhow, the girl didn't bother to look at him either, most likely not caring, being one of the antisocial workers. She just passed five menus over the table and jotted something down in her notebook. Once she was done with us she went back to doodling in the notebook. "Thank you," he stated, not caring that he was ignored, before leading the five of us to table GREN.

We all sat down making ourselves comfortable. We looked through the menus, while some like Grover getting the same thing, and others, such as Koati, got a different item off the menu. We wrote everything out and soon got our food, with many eating multiple servings, cough, majorly Percy, cough. We talked, revising and editing our plan. By the time we were all full, we had an amazing fully planned out idea. We were ready when he was. Soon, he would be gone, expelled from the school, and the building as a whole. He would never torture another student or kid again.

The rest of school past by fast. It was soon 4:30, the end of classes for the day, and end of gym. It felt a little weird, as Grover and I were alone in the gym, with bows and blunted arrows, aiming at targets. Grover knew more than I did, so he spent a lot of the time helping me. But neither of us hit a bullseye. We cleaned up while others changed. "Uhh…" I started awkwardly. "What should we do right now? We have thirty minutes till Percy had to go to detention."

"We can do homework other than what we have for English outside his classroom, and have Percy enter the classroom at five, with you, Grover, and myself hiding in wait. Koati is going to keep watch from afar in you twos dorm, using the camera system I rigged up, using Iris technology." Iris technology sounded suspicious. But neither Percy, nor I could find anything wrong in that statement. But Grover and Koati sensed something hidden in Casus's words, if the glances and smiles they shared were in indicator. It was like the three of them had in inside joke. And I had a gut feeling it was about "Iris technology". I doubt it is real anyways, as I have never heard of the company. And that just made me more suspicious. So I decided to just roll along with it.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Even if I didn't like to admit it, Casus could come up with some really good plans. Koati was the only person I knew better than him at that.

Noticing Percy's rising levels of worriedness, Grover for some reason tried to comfort him with, "It's gonna be fine. Now, how 'bout you go run us all ovah there right now."

For some reason, Percy was reassured slightly, and grabbed Koati's hand, a nervous blush on his face. I wonder if this was because he had only ever grabbed the boys before. He might have been nervous touching and holding a girls hand. Anyway, we all joined hands, locking them together. We were ready for takeoff. You could hear Percy's feet at the beginning, tapping on the floor, while our feet squeaked due to being dragged. Soon, it was to fast to hear the sounds of our feet. Then suddenly, silence. And we were also still. We must be there.

The five of us plopped onto the ground. Conversation for Latin was the first thing the five of us wanted to do. We had to do it for twenty minutes, so we planned to do that here, and then get ready the rest of the time.

We began to talk in the dead language, that was the founder of English, Spanish, and more. Talking about our dreams from last night, our families, anything really. It was just to pass the time and get our homework done. Percy had set a timer on his watch so we would talk for the right amount of time. Suddenly, right out of the blue, came a beep-beep. It repeated in its high pitched tone. Beep-beep. "Oh, that's my watch!" Percy hit the button telling the alarm he knew. "It's 4:51. Nine minutes till go time."

"Good," answered Koat stiffly, she was in commander or tactician mode right now. "I will do to my dorm and set the camera rolling. Casus, I will send you the Morse code signal when it is working. The four of you, find a hiding spot. Percy, keep an eye on the clock and leave for the classroom at 4:59. Enter at the exact second. The timing is key. Is you come early or late by a second, Nicoll will be much worse. I shall leave now, I hope you four can successfully find a good hiding spot, that has a good view of the door." In her long speech, she was a little helpful. She told us what we needed to find in a good hiding spot. While I was trying to memorize the plan, Koati stalked through of the hall, head held high, away from us. You could hear her shoes resonate throughout the silent hall. Boom boom boom.

"Follow me." I was not sure who said that. Was it Casus? Or maybe Percy? Or both?

The two of them walked forward together. I guess both. Myself and Grover followed them. "Here." this time it was definitely Percy's voice."

"Good one. Grover and Pupa, could you two just stay silent and hide? The signal peephole is perfect for my height, so I would probably be the best choice to keep watch."

"Ok, Casus," the two of us responded.

"Great. Percy, find somewhere to sit outside. Preferably covering us from the cameras. Grover, Pupa? We are going in."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thanks for staying along this long trip. We have made it past twenty plus chapter and twenty plus words. And twenty plus follows and favorites. This is a long story and will just get longer. This will b true, even if I split different arcs into different stories. But that discussion will have to wait. Instead, we have a super secret mission going on in the school, where only 40% of the team knows everything, 20% knows a little more, while the remaining 40% of the group is mainly in the dark. I mean, they don't even know how the main narrator in this chapter is watching. Did any of you believe in "Iris technology"? Or do you think it is an IM. Read to find out, then do whatever you want with my story, as long as you don't plagiarize!**

 **Disclaimer: Please, don't torture me paparazzi! Rick Riordan created this sandbox, he has all the information. This isn't even cannon! Pupa, Casus and Koati, plus a bunch of minor characters are not even supposed to exist!**

Koati's Point of view

As the four of them went to find a hiding space, I stalked off from the group heading to my dorm. I had a glare going, I did not want to get stuck in crowds and not make it to my dorm in time. If people got in my way, I would turn the glare towards them. Sadly, it was not as good as Percy's glare, but it was still okay.

Soon, I made it to the dorm. I opened my locket and pulled out a key. Sticking it into the door, I entered. I shut the door behind me, before locking myself in the bathroom. I muffled all sounds, turned off almost all the lights, with many other precautions in place. I was ready to go.

I pulled out a prism and one golden drachma. I turned on the sink and placed the prism down in a way that created a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I called out to thin air. "Show me Casus Vicis, Yancy Academy, New York, in spy mode please."

A smooth voice responded, "Sure! Would you like to be able to be heard, or silent as while as invisible."

"Silent please, dear goddess."

"Cloud nymph dear. Now go ahead, the message is ready."

Cloud nymph? Last I checked, Iris was a goddess, not a nature spirit. Maybe she has someone working for her and didn't tell the gods. That will be a point to ponder later. Now back to business.

I grabbed the machine myself and Casus made yesterday from its hiding spot in the bathroom. "Dot dot, dot dash dash dash, dot dot dash dot, dot dash dash dot dash dash dash dot dot dot dot dot dash dot dot dash dash dash dash dot dot dash dot dash dot dash." This translates roughly into "I am in position." in English.

Casus sent a message back. "Dash dash dot dash dash dash dash dash dash dash dot dot dot dash dot dash dot dash. Dash dot dash dot dot dot dash dash dot, dot dash dash dot dash dash dash dot dash dot dot dot dot dot dot dash dot dash dot dash." That translates to "Good. Keep watch."

"Dash dash dash dash dot, dot dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash." I replied What I told him was "On it."

The machine was silent and still. I guess that meant the conversation was over, do your job, no time to chat. I looked at the clock on the wall. A little past five. I stared at the rainbow intently. Looking through I noticed the hall was empty. Looks like Percy was already in.

Casus stood up. He ordered them to, "Follow me. Be silent and quick. Don't talk, and tip toe." He slowly opened the door the the closet, doing it at the exact right speed for no squeak. "Also, look casual, like nothing is happening," he added, like it was an after though.

They snuck out of the closest, and then straightened up, practically striding through the halls, heads held high. While Casus was. The others were just trying and failing to copy him. That might pose a problem. Grover pulled a device from his bag, one that Casus gave him. He passed it to Pupa, and she pressed a blue button. Then she passed it to Casus. Casus attached an antenna to it, and pointed it in the right direction. I came back to Grover, who turned a knob on it. Finishing the set up, Pupa pressed a dot, and passed it to Casus.

Casus motioned for the three of them to sit down in a corner. They sat down, and acted like the were gossiping. Whispering, Casus told them, "The black dot is Percy, and the red dot is Mr. Nicoll. It also shows what room they are, location and room number."

"Wait, really," Grover shouted.

"I never though she would do that," Pupa yelled, while attempted to. They pretended that Casus had just told them a really juicy and surprising piece of gossip.

"Yeah, and," Casus spoke loudly, then dropped down to a whispered. "They are still in his room. Maybe Koati can hack into the cameras, or ask the office staff to watch his room."

I rolled my eyes. "Iris?" I called out. "Could you swap the rainbow to be spying on Percy Jackson, also in Yancy Academy instead?"

"My name is Fleecy dear. But yes, I can and will do that. Just deposit another drachma, and I will swap the it will black out for a second if you decide to do this." The same voice responded to me.

"Thank you Fleecy," I thought. "Thank you."

"No problem," I heard in my head. That was weird.

I pulled out the Morse code machine. "Dot dot dash dash, dash dash dash dot dash dot, dot dot dot dot dot dash dash dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash." Otherwise known as, "IM or hack".

"She is going to hack," Casus informed them.

I through another drachma into the rainbow. It sizzled, going black. Then it suddenly flashed, showing me a photo of Mr. Nicoll and Percy. "Οχι! Χτυπά το Percy. Αυτό πρέπει να είναι παράνομο! (No! He is hitting Percy. It should be illegal!)" I shouted, not caring if others could hear me.

I swiped my hand through the Iris Message and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I sprinted to the hall where the others were located, not caring if I would get in trouble for hacking.

I approached the others, panting. "Whip, Percy, Nicoll, harm, illegal!" I shouted, freaking out. "Please, now."

The others looked at me in surprise. I continued, having caught my breath. "Pupa, he should have no reason to dislike you. Please, for me and Percy, enter the room without knocking, and ask for clarification on the homework. While the door is open, Grover, please take a photo of Percy and Nicoll." I tossed Grover a camera. "Please go. Casus and I will get out of sight."

The three of them looked at themselves, and then at me. Noticing the madness in my eyes, about how crazy I was at the moment, they decided to go along.

"Sure," Grover responded for them. Myself and Casus moved out of the way, after making sure Grover was ready to snap a photo on the old styled camera.

Pupa moved closer to the door before opening the whole thing. Grover ran passed her and snapped a photo, before Pupa strolled in. "Mr. Nicoll, I was wondering if you could clarify what the homework means." She noticed the two of them soon after. Percy was naked except for his underwear, lying on to of a couple desk. You could see old scars on his body. I wonder where he got them from. And you could see him forming new ones as Mr. Nicoll whipped him with a burning horse jockey whip, bringing it down on him over and over again. Percy just had his eyes closed, barely feeling the pain. It was like he was used to it. "Ahh!" screamed Pupa, running out of the room. Thankfully, Grover managed to get a couple good photos. Casus also grabbed his aunt and a couple other teachers while this was happening. They appeared soon, and entered Mr. Nicoll's room, eyes wide and mad. Mr. Nicoll looked up...


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Does anybody read my random muttering in here that say the same thing every time? If you don't you won't ever see this message, and in the end, I don't really care. As long as people continue to read I am happy. I am happier if people follow and favorite as well. Visiting profile is on the same level as that. When people actually participate in my poll, I go crazy. Thanks for the two of you that did for your help in the arc! And reviews, don't even get me started. They are the best! I am excited with just my seven, and if I had more… well that is a fantasy, and a happy one. Anyway, please poll and everything else. Go have fun readers.**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan and owned and created all of his books and stories, I would not be writing a disclaimer for all of my 1,000 and a little more worded chapters. You understand, right?**

Percy's Point of view

Oww. It didn't hurt that much though, as I had a high pain resistance thanks to Gabe, and I have always been slightly immune to fire and heat. It hurts me less then it would the others. So it should be me. Always me. I will suffer in their place. It is better. For me, them and the world.

The man, no not man, monster cackled gleefully as he brought it back down, this time chest, maybe stomach. Until I heard a noise. People talking outside.

"This room, Mr. Nicoll's," I think I heard someone say.

"Thank you nephew," came from a feminine voice. But I could be hallucinating. "Been watching through IM?"

"Koati has. And Pupa should be barging in a second no.," I was positive that came from Casus. And that means Pupa was coming for help.

Screech. I could hear the door slowly start to open. The person opening it, Pupa, took a deep breathe, then got confident. She grabbed the door and through it open. She walked in, if her footsteps were anything to go by. "Mr. Nicoll, I was wondering if you could clarify what the homework means," she spoke, alerting him to her presence. I heard a camera slap. "Ahh," she cried, finally spotting me. She ran out the door. As she began to close the door, Casus ran in, sticking out his foot.

He opened the door. Grover through him the camera. He grabbed it, and took a couple more photos, just in case the teachers didn't get there in time. "Aunt Decuma, teachers, in here!" he called.

Casus's Aunt Decuma ran in to the room, with her came Ms. Doctrina, Mr. Arithmus, Mr. Sermo, and Principal Radix. "Mr. Nicoll, you are fired unless you can find a good reason for whipping Mr. Jackson and convince me to not fire you. Mr. Arithmus, please call Coach Tractus and escort Mr. Nicoll to my office, and wait with him for me, will you?" Principal Radix ordered. I bet Mr. Nicoll was in for a big scolding.

"I, I gotta go to the bathroom," Grover told us nervously. "Bye." He ran out, presumably to our dorm for the more private toilet.

As he ran out, Casus and his aunt shared a glance, then he shared one with Koati. "Βλαστός (Shoot)," the three of them shouted together.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Mr. Sermo stated. "And I'm the foreign language at the school."

"It wasn't Latin, Oratio," Ms. Fabrica told him. "It was Greek. The three of us are all of Greek heritage, or am I assuming wrong Koati?"

"I am Greek as well, half Greek," she told the teacher.

"Εσείς αθηναϊκά, αλλά μην το βλέπετε. (You act Athenian, but don't look it)"

"Βαφή μαλλιών και επαφές (Hair dye and contacts)"

"Ah," the teacher sighed.

"We are feeling excluded," everyone chorused together except for myself and Nicoll. But Nicoll was gaged at the moment.

Coach Tractus entered the room with Grover. I guess they bumped into each other on the way back. Mr. Arithmus told him everything over the phone, and the two of them grabbed Mr. Nicoll, exiting the room, dragging him with them.

"Thanks," the principal called after them. "Now, myself and the girls will investigate here. Ms. Kamakama and Ms. Infirmum, Ms. Fabrica will escort you to your dorm before returning to me. You will stay in there till one of us comes to get you. Mr. Sermo, please take the three boys back to their dorm and stay with them. I will call you with more when you get there. Mr. Vicis, you will help him carry Mr. Jackson, while Mr. Underwood will carry Mr. Jackson's clothes and run interference. Does everyone understand their positions."

"Yes sir," we all cried the best we could, and those that were able to saluted. He talked as if he was an army commander and we were his foot soldiers. His voice commanded respect. He made you want to obey him, but still thought of him as a friend. It was weird.

I saw Casus and the Latin teacher approach me, and scoop me into their arms. Grover muttered, "I'm glad I don't need to do that." I was bleeding all over. The two of them put me on a mat, holding me like a hammock in order not to get blood everywhere. They would bandage me up in the dorm I believe.

Grover walked over and picked up my clothes, putting them in a bag.

Casus took a closer look at me. "Nemo?" he laughed. "Are you still a baby?"

"Nemo is amazing and you have no right to insult my favorite Disney movie. Fish and the ocean for the win! He is great."

Everyone laughed at that. I began to pout. "Let's get going," Grover told us, putting us back on track.

Everybody that was supposed to left the room. Ms. Doctrina closed the door behind us.

We split into two groups, girls and boys, each going their separate ways.

"Bye," I attempted to call to the girls. "Bye!" Many waved at each other, until we split for good. Grover did a good job of keeping people silent and out of the way. I bet having a teacher with us helped.

"Open the door Grover," Mr. Sermo commended. "Aperi ianuam (Open the door)" Grover pulled his key card out from his pocket, sliding it through the door, holding it open for Mr. Sermo and Casus to maneuver me in. Surprisingly, it was not a bumpy ride. "Please clear the big table."

Grover took everything off the big table and moved the chairs away from it. Casus and Mr. Sermo laid me on the table, then unwrapped me. "Casus, Grover, get all of the first aid materials, along with anything else to use in medicine."

"Ok," the two said, before disappearing into the bathroom. I love how much they wanted to heal and help me.

"Are you sure you are fine and it didn't hurt much," Mr. Sermo asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Yes Mr. Sermo, it only harmed me and hurt a bit, I have high pain tolerance and heat tolerance."

"Call me Oratio out of class Percy," he told me. "You are a star student, even with your dyslexia. You deserve that much. But you shouldn't have those at such a young age, plus all of the old scars, ones that are definitely not from Tromero today. Who harmed you?"

"I have always been heat tolerant. And the rest of it is none of your business," I growled. "Don't pry into my life." He backed off, not wanting to make me madder. He had the right idea.

Grover and Casus returned from the bathroom, hands full of supplies. "Ok boys, please wrap the bandages around percy where the bleeding and scars are." The two of them got to work, soon I was covered, with the bleeding stopped. "Good job boys. Now, we need to go to the nurses for a check up, which is better at this then us."

Casus stared at him for a second. "At least let the two of us dress him in clean clothes, privately in the bathroom."

"Fine"

The two of them helped me up, then brought me to the bathroom. Grover left and got clean clothes, along with a small doggie bag of food. I wonder what that is for.

"Eat it," Grover ordered, handing me a small piece of the food, which Casus broke off. "It will help."

"You want me to eat this random food I have never seen before! Under the pretenses that it will heal me, not poison. Why should I trust you?" I whisper yelled, not wanting to alert Mr. Sermo.

"Well…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Ok, raise of hands, who think this is moving way to slowly and will never even get to October? Raises own hand. I know, this is a super slow paced story, as I am not time skipping practically everything. In other words, I want this to be both a school and summer fic. It will take place over 365 days, with at least one chapter per day, maybe a couple in one day, but I will at least acknowledge that every day of the story's timeline exists. So this will most likely be split into multiple stories. Anyway, let's move on, you know the drill, read, review, favorite, follow, poll. Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan most likely does not have time to write fanfiction about his own characters. Actually, it wouldn't be fanfiction. It would be original since he created this universe. In other words, I can not possibly own Percy Jackson or be Rick Riordan.**

Casus's Point of view

Grover began to attempt to explain ambrosia to Percy. I could not let that happen. "Σιωπή! (Silence!)" I hissed. "Do not explain," I added in English. I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully removed him from between Percy and I, simultaneously grabbing the ambrosia out of his hands. "Shh to you to," I whispered at Percy.

He began to open his mouth to ask why. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I stuffed the food into his mouth, before grabbing the mouth and holding it closed. A look of panic flashed in Grover's face. "Percy, Percy," he cried. "Ok, listen to me buddy. Just chew and swallow. You are gonna be fine. Now don't choke kid. Breathe to. Chew some more. Swallow." He had begun at this point to drag out words like he was talking to a baby.

I elbowed him, hissing, "Seriously? Baby talk Grover?"

"Shut up," he hissed back. He got louder. "Have you swallowed it Percy. And Casus, let go of Percy so he can breathe and speak."

I let go of Percy, didn't need him to choke on food that is supposed to heal him. Percy gasped for breath. Panting he said, "I am fine. But what was that. I feel even better now."

"Good. Grover, get some of the drink, Percy can use that to wash it down. All together the food and drink will be super effective. And even more if we mix water with it. And Percy, sit down on the toilet, not to go to the bathroom, but as a seat. Keep the lid on, please and thank you." Grover darted out of the room, while Percy lowered himself on to the seat.

Seconds later, Grover ran back in. "Πήρα το νέκταρ (I got the nectar)," he almost shouted. "Όμως ο Σέρμο γίνεται ύποπτος. Από εδώ και πέρα χρησιμοποιήστε ελληνικά. (But Sermo is getting suspicious. Use Greek from now on.)"

"Εντάξει (Ok)," I responded. "Καταλαβαίνεις τον Περσέα? (Do you understand Perseas?)"

"Ναί (Yes)," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Και μην τηλεφωνείτε με το πλήρες όνομά μου (And don't call me by my last name)"

"Εντάξει Percy (Ok Percy)" I agreed, Grover nodding his head alongside. "Τώρα περάστε το νέκταρ και το κύπελλο Grover (Pass the nectar and cup Grover)"

"Εντάξει (Ok)" He got up, passing the canteen of nectar and the cup over to me. I took them both, before opening the canteen. I poured the nectar into the cup until it was half full. Once it got there, I put the cup down on the counter, then screwed the cap back on the canteen. I put that on the counter as well. Lifting the cup back up, I finished filling it up with water.

"Θα ήταν καλύτερα με αλάτι (Would be better with salt)," I muttered, pulling a packet out of my pocket. I had already knew Percy was a son of Poseidon, so I brought salt with me in case it would help if he got injured. I opened the packet and pulled it in. "Grover, ραβδί (Grover, stick)," I called he. He thankfully understood what I meant and grabbed a stick used for stirring. Grabbing it, I silently told him thanks. He nodded in response, getting the message. I put the stick in the drink, stirring it around slightly. I passed the drink into Percy's shivering hands. "Ποτό (Drink)," I ordered. "Τώρα (Now)." He nodded, before drinking the whole thing at once. It flowed straight down his throat. Relief flashed through mine and Grover's minds. He didn't burn up, we didn't give him to much. You could see him finish healing.

Grover whispered into his ear, "Act like you are still injured. Mr. Sermo can not know about this.

"Oratio," he slurred. "Whaddaya say?"

"Good." We smiled, before clothing him and picking the kid up, moving him out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Mr. Sermo yawned. "You lot were taking forever."

"Maybe because we were trying to clothe an injured person without harming them and without their cooperation," I retorted, not wanting to deal with the annoying teacher. I probably could speak Latin better than he could. I just have to return to my Roman godly form, and I will speak Latin fluently without even trying.

"Do not sass me young man," he growled, a little annoyed, no, very annoyed with me. It did break me out of my stupor though.

"Whatever old man," I sassed. "Now how about we take Percy to the nurses office like you suggested." The whole time I was laughing inside. I mean, old man. I am thousands of years old! The adult was practically a kid to me. Maybe even an infant!

"Fine, puer autem impetibili (you insufferable child)," he grumbled, getting out of his chair. "Now follow me. I will lead the way and for your remarks, you and

Mr. Underwood will carry Mr. Jackson. And I expect you to still keep up."

Laughing I asked, "Insufferable child? Please, I am over a thousand years old. He is the insufferable child."

"Casus, be quiet. Now, come on, we have to pick up Percy," Grover whispered nervously, eyes darting around the room. "He is already mad at you."

"Fine," I whined. "Now let's get this over with. I got the head and backwards, you feet and facing forwards." I stalked over to where Percy was propped up. "Be as light as you can," I whispered. "But Grover and I got you." We scooped up Percy and followed Mr. Sermo all the way to the nurse's office.

"Shifa Dawa, we need your healing, help us please," Mr. Sermo chanted as we entered the room.

"Let me see the patient Oratio. And you should know by now that is not necessary," the mysterious Shifa Dawa responded in a misty voice. She walked out into the open. Shifa Dawa was of Egyptian origin she had black hair, amber eyes, tan skin, was tall and regal. You could easily see her heritage easily. And magic was flowing around her. Around her neck was the knot of Isis. She was most likely a healer, one who found work in the outside world. "Blood of the pharaohs runs deeply in this one," she whispered under her breath, gasping. "He will be a powerful magician, most likely one of combat.

Both Grover and Mr. Sermo looked confused. "Blood of the pharaohs?" they asked.

"It just is another way of saying of Egyptian descent," she answered in her mysterious tone. "But the real question is why you are not confused." She turned towards me. "By the gods, will you tell me the answer."

"I speak and work with Hemsut," I answered, speaking in a low tone so only she could hear me. "Don't tell any of them. I am undercover."

"Thank you for answering ancient one," she told me, in a normal tone of voice. The others just got more confused. Dropping down to a lower pitch, she told me, "I will not tell anyone." I nodded my thanks. "Oratio you must go. Go to the next spot on your checklist. I shall heal the boy, and the others will stay by my side. Do not worry, I will have them stay here until you need them again."

"Thank you Shifa. Now I must be off." Mr. Sermo turned around, walked out the door, closing it. Shifa Dawa made a circle with her hands as he left. I was certain we were now locked in. Now, it was best we follow her instructions.

"Follow me to the healing room boys. When you enter, place him on the bed, or maybe it is a table." We picked him up and followed her into the room and placed Percy down. " Sit down on the chairs. As we did so, she went into the corner and grabbed an old branch. Wait, it was one of the Egyptian staffs. She waved it, muttering word as hieroglyphics came out. "He won't remember any of this. Is that ok? I will ask you as his friend who will actually see."

"Go ahead." It was done. The healing process has now begun as she waved her wand and staff.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Twenty six. Well tell me, did I do a good job at a cliff hanger last chapter? And you will have to wait a little longer to find out what is happening with the boys. We are going to go back over and visit the girls. I wonder if their mini adventure with the teachers are just as creepy. I don't know yet, as the author's note is the first thing I write, along with the disclaimer. But that is just to keep me motivated and ready. Read, favorite, follow, review, poll! But you should already know that. Hurry though, the train is leaving without you. Choo, choo!**

 **Disclaimer: Have you been reading this story for the past twenty five chapters? I believe I have already told you this. Rick Riordan is the king and god. He is the one who has created the world and sandbox!**

Pupa's Point of view

Once we got to the split in the halls, Koat, Ms. Fabrica and I split with the boys. I hope all goes well with them. "Do you think hey will have to go to the nurses office?" I asked. "Shifa Dawa is a good healer, but a little strange. She doesn't like me and a couple others, is indifferent to most of the school, and for some reason likes a miniscule amount of kids, and converses and meets with a few of the small group of kids she likes."

"I have never been to the nurses office before. But I believe that taking him there will not be necessary, but they will anyway, just incase," Koati reasoned, but didn't elaborate.

"What do you think Ms. Fabrica?"

"Well Pupa, I believe like Koati that they will take Percy to the nurses office no matter what, just to be safe. But I believe Shifa will like Percy. Have a strange feeling. But it could be do to the fact that I have three friends who call themselves the Hemsut triplets. And they are actually are triplets. But they are close friends with Shifa and some of her relatives. And I think Percy will be one that she likes, along with Casus. Grover will be like you Pupa, disliked. Koati, I am sorry to say, but you will be disliked as well. Percy and Casus should be able to soften the blow though."

"Thank you for that information Ms. Fabrica. Also, we are approaching our dorm," I told them. The information that she gave left a lot to ponder on. Maybe the dreams tonight will help with that

"Call me Decuma," she told us. "I am younger than most teachers here and would rather be called by my first name." We got to the door seconds later

"We are here," Koati stated, an ominous tone in her voice. "I shall open the door. I would rather have a manual key used in this situation." She opened the locket and pulled out her key. "Dad, mom give me luck," she whispered, rubbing the locket. "Questioning is near." She closed the locket after blowing on the photo of a man. Was it her dad? But I had a feeling I was not supposed to know and kept my mouth shut. She held the key in her right hand, then suddenly stabbed the keyhole, as if the sword was a spear. She twisted it violently, before kicking the door open. Most likely she was in a bad mood. "Enter," she growled, stalking through the door. She turned around, glancing at the rest of us. "All of you."

I stepped inside, Decuma following me. She closed the door behind her. "De, Decuma? Wah, why do you close the duh, door?"

"I have to keep you in here darling. As you have heard, I've got orders. I am going to try to help you as much as I can, but I can't go across direct orders. I can only give you advice. All of you will be questioned on this, plus you will be considered witnesses at the trial. I hope, for everyone's sake, that you five will win against him. But this will only be your first trial. Many more are to come. Do you have any questions, advice that you want? If you don't, I must leave you here immediately, lock the door, and return. You will be stuck here until Oratio comes. All there would be to do is homework, talk, and play games that you have packed. And Pupa, καταλαβαίνεις? (do you understand)"

"Yuh, yeah, buh, but that last part was a little hard."

"Most likely you can understand Greek with thought, but won't be able to understand it instinctively. Do both of you know Pig Latin?"

"Esyay (Yes)!" we responded together. "Ywhay?"

"Oodgay. Oratioyay oesday otnay owknay igpay atinlay. (Good. Oratio does not know Pig Latin.)"

"Okay," Koati answered for us, addressing the teacher. "But we will speak in English majorly until he gets here."

"Good," she whispered, smiling. "Now come close." We moved right next to each other. "With Oratio, remember to…" Decuma ran off on a long lecture about what to do. "I have to go so they are not suspicious. Remember, only those of us who came with Casus have the power to get in and out."

"We got," we acknowledged determinedly. "We are ready."

She smiled, nodding at us. Turning around, she strolled out of the room, closing the door. "I locked with a room key," she mouthed at us. "You are one of the only rooms with keyholes, so there is no device for that. Koati, you have extreme power. You can get out if you want to." At that, she left, hoping we got the message.

"Did she really say that?" I asked breathlessly. "For real?"

"Yes, Ms. Fabrica did, but I do not think we should do so today. We should hide this power for a case of emergency. I would not like them finding out about this yet. Did you bring any game? I did not, as I own none. Games were never gifted to me by Aivota's family, and she did not play games."

Koati sounded a little sad at that. I wanted to ask more, but I decided to stay on her topic change. "I got monopoly. But be careful. I am amazing at this game."

"Great," she answered, smirking. "Let us play."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Do I update more than normal? As I have been updating lately almost every other day. Anyway, I bet all of you readers like it since you get to read more. Well I should get on to typing. I try to type at least a page of writing on Google Docs each day. That is probably why you get so many updates so fast. I only have one thing to ask of you readers today. And that is to please, please, please vote in my poll if you have an account. The poll is very important to the plot, and will becoming up in a while. So I am okay with it taking awhile. If you are willing to help, go to my profile and click the button that says, "Vote Now!" It will take you to where you can vote for three of the five options. You can go do it right now. I will wait. Great! Thank you very much if you just took the time to vote. You can now continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Hello everyone on this site. I am writing a fanfiction, just like everyone else! If I was Rick or owned his work, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be an original story. Got it? Great. Moving on now.**

Koati's Point of view

Monopoly was a bad idea. But then again, if you break down the name, it definitely sounds like a bad idea. I mean, they named the game mono-poly, which technically means one-multiple. We are playing a game that is an oxymoron! But that wasn't the reason. Pupa is amazing with anything that has to do with money or just anything to do with surpluses. Guess that explains why she signed up for budget team. On the other hand, I was a strategic genius. As monopoly is mainly a game of strategy, I knew exactly how to win. You can easily see how this was going to go down, and down it went. Badly. At least there was no table flipping or fights. Just that our death glares got even more intense.

"One of us will win eventually," Pupa growled. "And one of us will lose. But who is the loser."

"It will not be me," I retorted. "I have planned for every situation that could happen. There is no way I can lose. What do you have on your side, luck?"

Someone knocked on the door, distracting us from our argument. "Stalemate?" she suggested.

"Fine," I agreed. There was no money left in the bank, and we each had $10,290. All houses and hotels were bought. It was a true stalemate. "We don't have time to mortgage everything before the teacher enters."

"True"

At that I got up from my seat, heading towards the bathroom, acting like I really had to go. "Tell whoever it is that I am in the bathroom if they ask," I called to Pupa.

"Ok," she responded. "I'm gonna look out the window to see who it is."

"Good idea," I told her over my shoulder as I disappeared into the bathroom. "Let's do this," I whispered to myself as I created a rainbow. "I am back into the spy business."

Splash. Shoot. I needed to be more quiet, Pupa does not know about IM's yet. I steadied the spray, turning on the light. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I whisper yelled. "Show me Pupa Infirmum, Yancy Academy, New York, silent and invisible spy mode."

"What are you, a secret spy," the same dreamy, head-in-the-clouds voice answered. "But I shall put you through."

"Thank you."

Pupa pulled back the curtain, revealing Mr. Sermo. He was waiting outside the door as if he expected is to open it for him. "Door is locked, open it yourself teacher," she shouted, hoping he could hear. I was not sure how well it would work. Pupa had been getting louder and more confident, with less stutters thanks to hanging out with the rest of us, but I didn't think he could hear her through the wall.

He shrugged. annoyed with waiting. He must have not heard Pupa, or saw the open curtains. He took a card from his teacher lanyard, opening the door. As Pupa saw this, she closed the curtains quickly, sitting down on the small couch, trying to look natural and that she had been sitting thee for a bit. The disguise was paper thin, hopefully it will hold long enough.

The door screeched in protest of being opened. But Sermo didn't care. He just slammed the door behind him as he marched in. "Hello Pupa," he grumbled, sounding a little annoyed. "Where's your associate."

"Koati?"

"Yes, that other girl."

"She, she is in the bathroom. And she looked a little sick. I wouldn't want to disturb her," Pupa answered nervously. "Why?"

"If she is sick she should go to Shifa's and I need to talk to both of you," he answered. He sounded in love when he mentioned Shifa Dawa. I bet he liked her, but Shifa did not replicate those feelings. He most likely just visited her with the boys, and got rejected again. He was friend zoned. But I wouldn't know for certain. I am a cabin 6, not 10.

"I can ask if she wasn't to go to the nurses office."

"Do that girl. I guess I will question her with the boys. You can accompany her. It will be easier to question you all together. But I will have to call the principal first." I had seen enough. As I cut through the message, I looked for makeup to turn my face white.

"Found it," I told myself, smirking. "Found it." I splashed all over my face, turning it as pale and white as a ghost. Perfect.

Pupa knocked on the door. "Koati? Are you good in there?"

"Not fully horrible," I called back in a sickly voice. "But it hurts."

"We can go to the nurses office where the boys are according to Mr. Sermo. He just contacted the principal. He just needs to walk us down."

"Ok. But you have to help hold me up."

"Got it Koati," she answered. "Now, maybe you can open the door."

"I'll, I'll try." I hobbled over to the door, making a giant show of trying to open the door. Finally, I _managed_ to open the door. As it opened, I falled, straight into Pupa's waiting arms. "Thanks," I breathed.

"I got ya."

Mr. Sermo decided to break all of this up. "Follow me girls," he scowled. "I will lead you to the nurses office.

We soon arrived at the door. As Sermo opened it he called, "Shifa Dawa, there is another patient for you."

"Ok," a mystical voice answered. "Casus, watch Percy." She opened the door and looked me over. "Come in, you are friends of Percy, correct?"

"Uh, yes," Pupa told her.

"Follow me. And close the door behind you."

We followed her into another room. She tossed me a cloth, silently telling me what to do. I wiped everything off and stopped acting. Grabbing a wooden walking stick, she whispered something and all went black.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Hey. did you poll like I asked last chapter? If no, could you please do it now. And thanks to all that just did or already polled. It is the beginning of the many adventures that will happen. I have been wondering though. Should I get Chiron into the picture now as an English teacher. Or maybe Alecto as it instead. Either way though, it is bound to be an adventure. Let's get started. But one last thing. Sorry about using Casus again so soon. But he is the only one of the five in a position to narrate right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I am out of inspiration. Okay, got it. If I owned Percy Jackson, I would actually own the books. I just go to the library. So no, I don't own the books, or the characters. So in reality, all I own is the story line and OC's.**

Casus's Point of view

As Mr. Sermo entered the room, Shifa Dawa gave a muttered, "Shoot!" before answering with, "Ok," before talking to me. As she opened the door and they followed her in, she shot a glance of asking for approval at me.

I gave her a nod, yes.

"Thanks," she mouthed at me, pulling out her staff, before whispering, "Hah'ri!" Hah'ri causes silence. The spell can also be used to stop earthquakes and put people to sleep. "Casus, please put the sleeping bodies of your three friends in the chairs," she ordered.

"Ok," I agreed. I stood up and moved over to each of them, picking each of them up one by one, and depositing them in the chairs.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." I sat down on one of the empty chairs, watching her work. She placed down her staff, not needing offensive magic anymore. Picking up her ivory boomerang, sorry, wand, she began to get back to work. Staffs are usually used for offensive magic. The wand on the other hand, is used for healing and defensive spells. As a sunu, Shifa would be well respected in the house of life. But she probably got cast out of the house of life, or is a look out for potential magicians that don't know about their heritage. Last I checked, Amos was the only one left in the Brooklyn House, and by extent, New York. Well, actually, Shifa and Sally, if she knew about her heritage, could have been on the run since the catastrophe with Julius and Ruby. if I was them, I wouldn't want to be caught up in New York's issues.

"Do you have magic of your own?" Shifa asked. "Anything that could help with the healing process."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help with the healing," I answered. "I might have some amulets that would help though." I dug through my bag. "I got an amulet of Sekhmet."

"Give it. And don't throw it, walk over here and pass it to me. Now!"

I was shocked. I didn't think it would be that important. Or that she could be that fierce. But I got up and strode over to Shifa. She stuck out her hand. I carefully put it on her hand, and darted back to my seat. Safe.

Shifa closed her hand on it, pulling her hand close. Opening her hand, she breathed, "Beautiful. It is perfect." Carefully putting over Percy's heart, she chanted, "Heal, oh goddess. Let the disease and pain go. The pain shall leave and the cuts shall close. Oh goddess, please heal." She bowed her head over the body, moving the ivory wand in many different ways. Shapes, up and down, everything. "This will take time. Tell me the story, it will help me heal him faster. Don't leave anything out.

"Well, I guess I will start at the beginning," I began. "Percy is dyslexic. Mr. Nicoll hated that. He would judge Percy unfairly no matter what. So yesterday, Mr. Nicoll assigned him impossible homework. He was bound to fail. As he took a quick glance around, when he saw Percy's he made a big deal. I quote, 'Automatic F young man. I see glaring spelling mistakes here. As a dyslexic, you should have worked extra hard! I expect to see you in this room at 5 o'clock on the dot, no earlier or later. On the second hand.' It was because he was dyslexic and there was some obvious spelling mistakes. There was no spellcheck and no one was allowed to help. He went to detention, with the rest of us on standby. That was how we found out and notified the teachers. What we found was Percy naked everywhere except for his underwear. Nicoll had him tied to the table. In Nicoll's hand was a burning hot whip. He continued to hit Percy with it many times. Percy also had scars and carving into him, but that seemed like from an earlier time. Soon we barged in and stopped him. But I think there still will be lasting physical and/or mental damage."

"Harsh. I never liked that guy anyway. He is worse than Sermo. I know he likes me, but I'm Egyptian. He literally worships the Romans. And the Romans were the ones who ruined and took over my country."

"Understandable."

She sighed, thinking. "I don't think I can do anything," she whispered. "I might be able to close the wounds, but that is it."

"Do it," I ordered, staring at her. "It is good enough."

"Ok." She waved the wand, moving it like she was stitching every open cut together. "I have stopped the bleeding as well."

"Thanks. Now can you wake up the four of them. Just make the three of them," I pointed at Grover, Pupa, and Koati, "believe they fall asleep and Percy think he was healed regularly." She grabbed her staff, waving it at all of them.

"I have changed their memories," She told me. "Now, suh-far." The spell for loosen. It must be to loosen the bind on their eyes, to let them wake, to loosen the previous spell.

"Casus, why didn't you wake us up?" Koati asked. "Only you were there for moral support. It would have been better if all of us were here both physically and mentally."

"Shifa Dawa prefers to work in peace and silence. More people makes it harder for her to concentrate.

"Ow," complained Percy. "It hurts, but it doesn't. It's like my skin got stretched and covered the rest."

"Sit down and prepare yourself," rasped Shifa. "I have to call Oratio to alert him you are ready for questioning."

They sat down quickly, whispering among each other. What were they going to do?


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hey again. Sorry if this sound repetitive, but I would like to ask you one last time to go on to my profile page and vote on my poll. Also, could you review whether or not you want my story split into many different stories. I have been debating if I should have one long story, or start anew after each major event/arc. I await your feedback. Just saying, you guy are the drive of the story. I post so often because I want my story on the front page very often. Why I update four times a week and write at least 500 words a day. So thanks. You all have given me confidence as a writer. Now, give me more confidence, with reading, following, favoriting, polling, and reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson=Rick Riordan's. Grover Underwood=Rick Riordan's. Casus Vicis=Greek Mythology/Mine. Koati Kamakama=Mine. Pupa Infirmum=Mine. Got it? Good. That is the ownership of the main characters.**

Percy's Point of view

Shoot! Mr. Sermo is coming. I don't know what to do! And the others don't know either! What are we going to do?

"Ok, guys we have to go through this smartly," Casus started. "If we go through this like we would in court, anything we say can be used against us. I would suggest for Pupa and Grover to remain silent, Percy, you should only tell them about how it actually felt, and Koati and I will say everything else, as we are more versed in all of this then the rest of you. Is everyone ok with this plan?"

"So, so I only need to stay silent. Not talk. Right?"

"Yes, Pupa, you can just stay silent. Actually, that is what I want you to do."

"Then I'm good with that, Casus."

"I'm ok with not talking to."

"Great Grover," Casus sighed, smiling.

"The only thing I can input is how much the torture hurt, idiot!" I shouted, rolling my eyes. Was actually he serious? "Ouch." My throat hurt from yelling. "I shouldn't have done that," I whispered, wincing. "I don't think you need to worry about me talkin' much anyway."

"Koati, are you good with helping me with the talking. I can do it myself if you wish."

"I am perfectly fine with helping you elaborate in areas you are not sure about. But I would prefer for you to do the majority of the talking. I will fill in the rest though, helping you out," she replied.

"Thanks, Koati," Casus told her, smiling. "Now, everyone sit down and calm down. I will sit all the way to the right, Koati, you to the left. Grover, sit next to Koati, Pupa, next to me. Percy, you are in the center." Surprisingly, we all listened to him, sitting down in his suggested spots.

I could hear footsteps from outside the door. Mr. Sermo was coming. I started to hyperventilate. _Calm down Percy,_ I thought. Slowing my breathing, I calmed down.

"Oratio is near," called Shifa. "I can not tell if anyone is with him."

With him. There could be more. I started to stress out even more. "Calm," I rasped. "Calm down."

"Talkin' to yourself?" Grover asked.

I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth. It hurt a lot when I talked. You could hear footsteps again. I listened closely this time. There was only one set of feet stomping down the halls. No one was with Oratio. But then again, if Decuma was with him, or maybe even Ms. Doctrina, it would be better.

"Look alert, sit up, look like an angel, perfect posture," Casus began to instruct us. "Seem nice-"

Cutting him off, Koati told us, "Don't listen to him. Look and act natural. It will be suspicious if we seem different. But do be focused, don't fall asleep. Nod along a lot, it will seem like we are in agreement. Don't seem shocked at anything. Nothing is lies, and if it is, you think it is true. Got it?"

"Yeah!" we all responded enthusiastically, to the best of our ability. Pupa was quiet, I couldn't talk much. So really, Grover was the only enthusiastic person.

"She is right," Casus admitted, a little annoyed at being bested. "Listen to her advice, not mine."

Koati smiled widely, doing a little fist pump in the air. Casus was a proud person, just like her. So admitting that she was right was a major boost to Koati's ego. I could only begin to imagine what was running through her brain.

"Don't grow a big ego, yours is already to big for your body," Casus snarled. "It was just a different opinion, and with people that know us and as kids, your way is better for the situation."

That is one way to end the party. "Shifa Dawa, may I come in?" an adult voice called. Oratio Sermo was near. "I am alone."

"Come in," Shifa answered, reluctantly, lacking her usual gusto. "Come in."

He entered, opening the door. All was silent. "Now kids, will you tell me the story?" he asked, sneering. "Or a butt load of idiotic lies?"

"Well, of course we will tell you the truth," Koati retorted. "I mean, you do have video cameras in there that can reaffirm the whole thing and answer better than any of us could. But we will try to meet your high expectations and demands."

"Insufferable smart alec child."

"Why thank you. I pride myself on my intellect. And I am a child."

"Koati, I told you already, we were going to go through this professionally," Casus scolded. "You are not acting your age. And I thought you were mature for your age."

"Burn…" Grover muttered. "Casus is on fire."

"Shut up Grover," the two of them shouted together. "We do not need your input."

"Ok," he answered quickly, wisely backing off in order to not face their wrath. Well, as best as you can back off when you are sitting in a chair, which happened to already have its back on the wall.

"Calm down," Pupa whispered. "How 'bout we stop insulting and fighting each other and get started on this interview."

"Ok," the three of them answered, deciding to listen to her quiet but powerful words.

"Can we all apologize and act nicely like civil adults?" Pupa asked hopefully. "Or is that to much for us.

"I already told you all, I am a kid!"

"Fine, then like mature kids. Just apologize!"

The whole time I was mentally snickering of the banter between the four of them and Mr. Sermo. I was kind of sad I could not participate, as my throat was sore, and I couldn't talk without it hurting.

The four of them apologize to each other, and Mr. Sermo wisely stayed out of it. Well, for a bit.

"You boy, why don't you speak like your friends. You a wimp and don't want to talk cause the experience scared you," he teased, wanting a reaction. He was the real kid here.

"Oh please, it barely hurt. My stepfather does it to me whenever I'm home, and mom isn't there," I rasped. "It just hurts to talk, idiot."

"Anyway, tell me why he got detention and Mr. Nicoll wanted to hurt him in the first place," Mr. Nicoll ordered, finally getting us back on track. Shifa Dawa watched us the whole time like we were an entertaining tennis match. But, then again, I did the same thing most of the time. I hope though that this will go well. Oh, why couldn't he have just watched the security footage?


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: We have made it to chapter thirty. It has been a long road. But I would like to inform you that updates are going to be slower from now on. This is because I have begun a new story. It is called** _ **The Last Demigod**_ **and I encourage you to try it. It is updated every Sunday and an Avenger/Percy Jackson Crossover. The main character there is also Percy, but is set in a different universe. Also, special thanks to Ladis11 for reviewing, answering my question, should I split this story into multiple part or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story along with my new one.**

 **Disclaimer: I disclaim this story as fully my own. Most of it is me, but partial credit goes to Rick Riordan and Greek Mythology.**

Koati's Point of view

"While, where should we start?" Casus asked. "Do you want from Yesterday or Today? Or maybe from the start of detention."

"This is not going to end well if you all act like this. Shifa, do you have one of the school phones in you room?"

"In the common room Oratio," Shifa answered. "But who must you call?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he stormed out into the common room, practically ripping the phone from the wall. "Send a girl," he growled into the phone. "I can't deal with these kids."

I could not hear the response. But he must have liked it since he sat down calmly, bad mode gone. Knock, knock. Ms. Doctrina opened the door and walked in. "Return to Mr. Nicoll's room," she ordered. "I have the interview under control." As he left, she strolled into the room we were in. "Now, can you five come with me? I would like to do this in the lab, plus Shifa would most likely prefer to be left alone instead of us doing this in her presence."

Shifa smiled at her, relieved. I wonder why she wants us in the lab though. She gestured to follow her. Deciding better her then Sermo, we got up and followed her through the door. We marched down the hall until we reached a room labeled, laboratorium. She opened the door, sitting us on five chairs. She grabbed ten finger clips with wires. "What are those for?" Percy rasped. "Do you mean to harm us?"

"No I do not," Ms. Doctrina answered in a calming voice. "This machine is a lie detector. I just need you to where these clips on your pointer fingers."

"Are they safe?" I asked.

"Perfectly."

"We will try them," Casus decided. "Attach our fingers."

"I will ask two questions to each of you to test that they are working, just answer no, even if you know you are lying. Got it?" We nodded, not wanting to talk.

"Koati, are you an orphan?"

"No."

"Lie. Is that correct?"

"Yes. My mom was killed in birth, while my father was killed when you whites killed my people. I was the only one who survived, and you kidnapped me, bringing me to America."

"Koati, do you have a dog or does your adopted family have a dog?"

"No."

"Truth. Is that correct?"

"My adopted family has a parrot and a horse for the three of them, I have an owl."

"Great. Now Grover, do you have both your parents?"

"No."

"Lie. Is that correct?"

"My dad died on a camping trip with my uncle."

"Ok. Grover, have you never eaten a hamburger?"

"No."

"Truth. Is that correct?"

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat."

"If we do dissection, you don't need to do it. Now Percy, have you ever been expelled?"

"No."

"Lie. And I already knew that, no need to explain. Now, have you ever stayed at a school for more than a year?"

"No."

"Truth. That is what the file say as well. Now Pupa, do you like salads?"

"No."

"Lie."

"I eat one a day."

"Have…" She finished up with Pupa and Casus. It was a little boring. "Now, Casus, start us off by telling me why Percy got detention. Then, Koati, you tell me about the reasoning why Percy got the detention, thanks to the reasoning Casus already sat down."

Casus began to begin telling the tale. Eventually, we had finished with telling her everything and answering every question she asked. Soon, it was over.

"Great," she told us once we finished. "Everything you have said is true. We will review with the cameras now. Just go to the boys dorm and do homework there until we come for you. Is that good? Or is there anything else you want to tell me."

"We are good. We have told you all that would be helpful. Cameras can finish the job," Casus and I said in unison.

"What they said," added Grover, Percy and Pupa nodded along.

"Yeah," they whispered.

"Good. I will escort you to and lock your dorm. And no funny business!"

"We are twelve Ms. Doctrina," protested Pupa.

"The thought didn't even pass through my mind until you stated that," complained Casus. "Did you have to?"

"Lead the way kids."

We all stood up and walked to the door, Ms. Doctrina following us. Together, the six of us marched through the halls to the boys dorm. Percy took his key and silently opened the door.

Ms. Doctrina stood still as we walked in. Once all five of us were in the dorm, she closed the door, locking it.

"We are stuck," I stated, looking around. I hope we do get dinner eventually.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: Hi. I got really bored with nothing to do in the morning so I decided to write you readers another chapter. I wonder what will happen in this chapter. Also, I have finally figured out who the English teacher is going to be. Sadly, I will be bringing him in around two years early. But with the way thing are going, he will never go to Goode. So, it won't matter much. But that brings me to another decision. I have a poll. And there is a tie for first. So, if you want to add meaningful input to my story, I suggest voting in it. Bye, I'm done talking, let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: Hmm, how should I put this. Percy Jackson is not mine? Rick Riordan rules all? What about both?**

Pupa's Point of view

We were locked in. We definitely would not be able to get out. But that's fine. Everything we need should be in here. Except food. Plus, if necessary, Casus probably could contact his aunt. But who knows how long we will be in here. I don't even know the time, and other then Percy, they don't know either.

"What time is it, Perce?" asked Grover. "Knowin' it might be a little helpful, ya know." The rest of us nodded, wanting to know as well.

He looked down at his watch. "It's six o'clock. An hour since detention," he announced. "Who thinks they will let us out in ninety minutes. But then again, lunch would be over before we got there. Maybe only keep us for an hour. We can eat in thirty minutes, right?"

"That seems reasonable. Shall we do our homework? Casus, you have written it all down, correct?" Koati suggested. "It would be a productive way to pass the time, much more productive than a game would be."

"Great idea," Casus remarked, sounding a little annoyed that she mentioned it first. "But I would like to propose that we do not do the English homework, as Mr. Nicoll is most likely not going to be there teaching classes tomorrow."

"That's nice," I whispered. "I don't think any of us want to do English right now. And we already did Latin. Maybe we can do the math worksheet on translating Roman Numerals."

"That's a great suggestion," Percy exclaimed, well, to the best of his ability. "Maybe this will be easier than regular math."

"Depends. For you it might be. You are fluent in Latin, plus with your dyslexia, it might be easier to understand a different language," Casus theorized. "Try it alone, all of you, and circle a question if you don't understand. Begin!"

I grabbed a sheet off the table and darted over to the corner of the room. I prefer to work where there is less distractions, more peace and quiet. The worksheet was a little annoying. All it was, was a thirty one questions that all said something along the lines of _What does the roman numeral MMV equal?_ The answer is 2005. The year is completely overused in math problems anyway. Well, at least the homework is simple, easy cruising.

"Is everyone done?" Koati questioned. "If you are, raise your hand. If not, keep working." Everyone raised their hand other than Percy. "Are you having trouble with the problems or reading the question?"

"Reading."

"I can read it out loud to you," Casus offered. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." He stood up and sat next to Percy, reading the questions to him quietly. They were soon finished. "No science, social studies, art or gym homework. In music, we need to decipher a code. Every question is different."

"Sound like fun," Koati said, smirking. "And easy. Pass out the papers Casus." Casus grabbed the papers, passing one out to everyone. They were all different, like he said. There was a picture on each paper. A picture of a music scale for the right hand. The answer for mine was bed face.

"What did everyone get?" asked Grover. "I got Cab Fed."

"I have Bed Face," I told them. "Uhh, what about you Koati?"

"Bad Gag," she answered. "Percy?"

"A Deaf," he stated.

"And from me there is Bag Dec," Casus added. "Thanks for asking. Now, we got nothing to do. Movie night?"

"First Harry Potter," Percy demanded. "Great movie, plus, the characters are only a year younger than us. And it's a great movie."

"Fine," Koati answered. "Casus, I see you fingering the remote. Could you get it ready for us.

"Everyone sit on the couch first. I want everybody to be silent. Once you all are sitting, I will turn off the lights and sit down. Then, I will turn it on. Capisce?"

"Capisce," echoed the four of us, sitting down, getting comfortable. As soon as the last butt hit the couch, he stood up, flicking off the lights. He strolled back over, not bumping into anything, sitting down on the last empty seat. Hitting a button, the movie began. All was quiet as the soundtrack and began to play and the movie started for real.

Harry's broom started to go crazy during the first quidditch match. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. Suddenly, the movie stopped, lights turned on, and door opened. "You guys look like you are having fun," remarked Ms. Fabrica. "How does it feel?"

"I'm telling mom. And you know you don't want to mess with her."

"Oh, my little nephew, my dear sister ain't as powerful as I."

"Let's take this outside," Casus growled. "You are going down."

"Calm down Casus," shouted Koati, fear in her eye. "That most likely isn't her purpose here. Plus, we should not be fighting with teachers."

"Hmph." He stood up, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to the bathroom. Holler if ya need or want me." He disappeared inside.

"Oh, right what I was here for. While, you lot are going to be locked up in here for a bit, so I'm gonna take your orders for dinner and bring it here so you don't starve. Does that seem like a good idea."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Grover. "Pass us the paper and pencil." He grabbed it from her hands, writing.

 _Grover: Cheese enchilada with water_

 _Koati: Lamb with a small salad and water_

 _Percy: Pepperoni pizza with water_

 _Pupa: Salad with bread and water_

 _Casus: Chicken with water_

He picked up the paper and handed it to her after making sure we were all good with what he had written. Once she left the room, Casus came out of the bathroom. While she went to get the food, we started the movie back up again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Author's Note. Hey. I would like to encourage people to vote for the poll on my profile page since three of the five options are tied for first. I hope they don't end up having a sleepover. There isn't enough beds. But we shall find out soon. Read and review!  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan thinks the school year is to boring. So, since I'm doing it, I am not him. Percy Jackson universe is not mine!**

Grover's Point of view

As soon as Ms. Fabrica left the room, we started the movie up again. Percy has great taste. Harry Potter was a movie everyone in our crew could get into, even with the fact that we are all really different. With the rate that the teachers were going at, we might have a sleepover. And I don't think that's allowed.

Knock, knock. Ms. Fabrica snuck into the room and placed our food on the table and snuck out, silently closing the door behind her. I could smell the food. "Guys, Ms. Fabrica came back with our food," I called. "We can grab it and eat while watching the movie."

"Great idea," whispered Percy. "Casus, if we finish this movie, please start the next one and so on until they get us or we finish all the movies."

"Sure," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Won't be a problem. Now though, lets eat."

We all stood up and walked over to the table, grabbed our food and went back to our spots. The movie continued as we ate. At 8:40, we started up the second movie.

At 10, Ms. Fabrica interrupted us again. This time, she brought Koati and Pupa's bags, along with two air mattresses. "You five are excused from classes for the rest of the week, along with the homework for all three days. But you have to stay in this room. But don't worry, we will deliver food and water when you need it." She plopped them down on the floor. "You have time for many movie marathons." She smirked and left the room. While she was talking, she was holding eye contact with Casus. Neither of them blinked. I was suspicious that they were communicating privately.

"Thanks," I called after her.

"All of you are welcome."

The girls grabbed their bags and put them next to an air mattress. Percy and Casus began to blow them up. We sat down and went back to the movie. We wanted to finish this one tonight, we could watch the others on Wednesday.

The movie ended. It was eleven, almost twelve. "It's time for bed," Percy told us, yawning. "It is very late. And since we don't have class tomorrow, please let us sleep in Casus."

"Same thing to you Koati," Pupa whispered. "Let's sleep." She walked over to her air mattress and went to bed.

"Pajamas aren't necessary," whispered Casus. "Everybody be quiet." The room went silent. I came over to the lights and turned them off. We slept like rocks.

Knock, knock. I stood up, Casus and Koati did as well. I bet the other to were deep sleepers. The three of us tip toed over to the door. Casus opened it slowly. "Aunt Decuma?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It is nine o'clock," she whispered. "Should I just deliver a stack of pancakes?"

"Get chocolate chip, plain and blueberry. Along with some fruit and hot chocolate," Koati answered. "Maybe some apple and orange juice to."

"Ok. I'll bring it back and leave it on the table. See you." She left. Koati went into the bathroom to change and shower. She wasn't a person who could just go back to sleep. Casus went back to his bed to read a book under the covers. And me? I went back to sleep.

I could hear the door creak open as Ms. Fabrica put food on the table. It smelled amazing. I stood up once she left and met Koati and Casus at the table. None of the ate anything. "Should we wake them up?"

"That is probably a good idea," Koati praised. "I think they would be ok if we wake them up for this. They have slept for around nine hours, maybe ten."

"Grover, you should wake them. Most likely they will be happier and more likely to be fine with waking if it is you f=verses the two of us." He gestured to himself and Koati.

"Fine." I walked over to Percy and shock his shoulder. Then I went and did the same to Pupa. They both woke.

"Why did you do that?" they complained together.

"We got food," Casus answered bluntly. "Plus, it is around nine twenty, you have been asleep for around ten hours. It is perfectly fine for you to wake now." Grumbling, the two of them got dressed and met us at the table. We ate the pancakes. "Sit at the couch. I'll start up number three." Sitting down, we continued to watch Harry Potter. During lunch, Ms. Fabrica left a bunch of different types of Pizza. We continued to watch Harry Potter. We managed to finish all of them by twelve. It was quite an accomplishment. Six movies in one day! As the long day of movies was over, we went back to sleep. This was a nice sleepover so far. I drifted off into dreamland. Today, instead of no dreams like before, I connected with Chiron.

"Hello Grover. How is Percy?"

"Hi Chiron. I managed to have four friends. Percy, Casus, Pupa, and Koati. Percy smells of the sea, but is very fast, more than normal. Casus also has a strong scent, but I do not believe he is one of the Olympians child. Koati I believe is a daughter of Athena. I sort of recognize her. Pupa smells as if she is a child of a minor god. I didn't smell any other demigods other than the three of us. I have smelled two monsters. The English and Latin teachers. The English teacher is already gone for abusing Percy. I think you should replace the Latin teacher if he leaves."

"Good idea. And Koati stayed with us for a bit when she was five and six. I gave her a silver dagger to protect herself. I bet she still has it. I will probably see you soon. Call me your uncle if I come. I will be under the alias of Mr. Alogo."

"Good night and good bye Chiron."

"Good bye."

His Image faded away and all went black. I had no dreams for the rest of the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Sorry about the distance between updates. I have been on a school field trip that was over the weekend. It was fun though. I have been typing this on the bus and in the early morning and late night. Remember to poll. There is a three way tie at the moment. Read and review. Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: Tired. Rick Riordans is original work. Me just mess with his work.**

Percy's Point of view

Thursday morning. Casus put salt on my tongue before waking me up with salt water. It was horrible. At least the blueberry pancakes wiped away the taste. But that ain't what they are supposed to be used for.

"What we gonna do today?" Grover asked, planting his head on the table. "We finished all seven movies. And we got four more days remaining at the least, include in' today."

I grabbed my patch and threw on the table, sword side up. That got everyone's attention and shut them up pretty quickly. "How 'bout we explain our patches. We got nothing' to do, and well we may be sorta friends, we don't know each other. We can find out 'bout each other. Open up and all."

"Good one," one of the smart kids remarked. See, we don't know each other that well. I can just tell the smart person voice. And we only got two smart people out of the five of us. One girl, one boy. I should be able to tell them apart. All of us apart, by voice alone. We need to get to know each other.

Everyone stood up and got their patches, returning soon to the table. Well, except me. I just took my patch off the table and pulled it towards me. "Grover, Pupa, Koati, Casus, me," I suggested.

"Grover, Pupa, Koati, Casus, and I," muttered Koati.

"Fine," came Grover's response. He placed his brown patch in the center. "I choose white because I didn't know what to choose. But it also has to do with protection, so I partly choose it because I want my picture to have protection. My picture is of a tree. That is partly because my name means tree, and the fact that I'm a nature lover and environmentalist. Nature is my passion, and trees are a great symbol of it. So I choose a tree as a symbol for nature. Didn't'' want to do color symbolism, so I did natural tree colors.." He picked his patch up and pinned it on. This was a bit of a boring activity. We should have done apples to apples. You learn a lot about people playing that game. To late now.

Pupa placed down her patch. "I choose the background color because I am a sickly child. It was to symbolize sickness. I choose a cornucopia as that is a symbol of plenty, of fortune and abundance. I am naturally lucky when it comes to this sort of things. I can easily gain money, it's great for mom's business, and if I plant, I get a good harvest. I choose brown as it is a color of healing. I want, and need healing. I am frail, physically sick most of the time. Healing is a thing I wish for." Her meanings were great, nice reasoning. Mom owns a business, sounds like dad is out of the picture. So she's good at monopoly. Sick, doesn't like her body. Needs to be more confident, not healing. This is helpful for learning 'bout people, I guess. I can figure out what they need to change, what I should teach them, how to help them, and hopefully they can help me too.

Koati stood up and took center stage, holding and showing off her amazing patch. She really was good at it. "Frst, as you can see, I choose royal purple as my background. That has to do with the fact that among my father's people, since he was chief, I would be considered the princess. So technically, before they were mass murdered, I was royalty. It can also stand for things such as ambition, pride, wisdom and independence, which describe me. The owl stands for Athena, as on my moms side I am Greek, and she was of Athenian descent. The grey is due to my eye color. White is for light, hope that the light of the moon and sun will never go out. Black stands for the death that I have seen. My father, my tribe, my home, my way of life. It also shows things that I respect, power, strength and authority. The olive branch is because of the fact that it is a symbol of Athena. The red in it shows violence, adventure and danger. I lived my childhood life in danger, along with it as an adventure. I am slightly violent due to past experiences. It also shows my anger. Blue symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence and intelligence. I consider myself wise and intelligent, along f=with confident. I am placing my trust and loyalty with all of you right now. I hope that goes both ways." Koati's had a lot of meaning. And she shared so much! I never knew her whole people were wiped out. That was really sad. But learning about her secretive life was great. Casus probably also has something like this. I hope he shares, and truthfully. Koati took back her patch as Casus through his into the middle and relaxed.

"Where should I start?" he asked, sighing. "Guess I'll start with the background like the rest of you. Orange is creativity, health and balance. A lot of my family is into art, such as Decuma and myself. Art and creativity go hand in hand, along with things like inventing. I built that Morse code machine last year with Decuma. So, yeah, creative." He gesture to the two boxes in the corner, his and the extra communicator. "Health is a big deal in my family. We keep records of all deaths, births, an any bump along the way. Balance. Where do I even start for that? I guess I'll just say, I, try to stay a jock, a geek, and a nerd. Balance physical and mental. My family worships the Morai, the Greek fates. The rest mainly represents them. Don't really want to elaborate on this. Would want to let you get to know me different way." Casus is very secretive. I wonder what that thing with the fates and all was. I guess that family secrets are family secrets. Doesn't want to tell us all. He doesn't seem to be in my situation. So everything should be fine. Now it's my turn. And I didn't have an answer. The whole picture, the design, that was a gut feeling. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Don't know what to say Casus," I retorted. "Picked blue, 'cause that's my favorite color, but the rest was just gut instinct and feeling. I let my mind, heart, soul take over. Wasn't really think in' 'bout the meaning that came with it. So there's my answer. It all came from the soul. The best image ya don't think about." That was deep. But I would rather state the truth in this situation then make something up. I could tell the others were a little off with my answer. "Now, how about apples to apples?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Hey again. This is chapter thirty four. And I now have over thirty followers and favorites! This is great. I hope my other story** _ **The Last Demigod**_ **will do as well as this one. Also, over ten thousand view! I hope you continue to enjoy this team bonding time. I might even rummage through some apples to apples cards for examples. See you later, and remember to poll on my profile page. Read along…**

 **Disclaimer: Have you ever seen the book series,** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **? Now read the author. The author is Rick Riordan, not PJCKMCACSKSA. Connect the dots.**

Pupa's Point of view

That was weird. Percy suggested something, and didn't even give a good answer. That doesn't seem like him. But I guess I wouldn't know. Then again, he looks like a teller of the truth. Maybe he didn't realize until it got to him. Oh well. The past is in the past. We should continue on.

Percy's words didn't break anyone out of their thoughts. The awkward silence continued as the four of us thought, and Percy sat there. "Hey, guys!" he shouted, startling us out of our thoughts. "Were ya listening. How 'bout apples to apples?"

"Fine," Koati answered, sounding a little insulted. His answer must have insulted her intelligence, with it just _being from the gut_. Or he had terrible grammar and I didn't notice. "Apples to apples is a fine game. Playing it again shouldn't be so bad. Now, Grover, you have it in your bag, correct?"

"Uh, well, it's in my suitcase, not backpack," he stuttered, scared of what might happen when he corrected her. He pulled a tin can out of his bag, and chewed on it. After a couple seconds, he continued. "I, I can go get it. Sorry for stuttering." He jumped out of his seat and ran to his suitcase. Grabbing it he placed it on the coffee table, then sprinted to get the farthest chair from the rest. Makes sense. I wouldn't want to be near Koati, so he took the spot where she hopefully wouldn't be close to him. Koati calmly walked over and grabbed the seat on the coach farthest away from him.

"Well, guess we are moving over there and not going to play around the table," Casus commented awkwardly. "I call chair!" He ran over.

I slowly walked over to the seat on the other side of the couch. Well I walked, I whispered, "Keep your voices down. Classes are going on right now." As I sat, Percy bounded over, plopping down on the ground between the chairs. He was like a little excited puppy, or a little kid.

Percy looked down at his clock. "It's only 9:30," he whined. "That's early."

Everybody stared at him, confused. "The first block of classes is from 9 to 12," Casus reminded him kindly. "Maybe it is early on the weekend, but it's a Thursday, so at the moment, it is first period."

"Oh. Well, let's continue. Grover, you pick a green card."

Grover darted into the middle, picked up a green card, then quickly retreated to his seat. " **Delicious** , tasty, pleasing." He tossed the card into the middle of the table. "Tell me when you are all done." He turned around.

I looked at my seven cards. There was Airline Food, Christmas, Ghost Towns, Lawyers, My Refrigerator, School Lunch, and Thomas Jefferson. School lunch here ain't that bad, much better than airline food. I wasn't sure about the rest of them. I tossed School Lunch into the pile, and drew another card. It was Woody Allen. Soon, everyone tossed their card into the pile. Casus mixed the four cards up.

Grover grabbed the cards. " **School food** ," he announced. "Hot lunch, cold lunch, or bring your own lunch. **Fast Food.** You want fries with that? **Chicken Nuggets.** Bite-sized pieces of fried chicken. Finger food!" He sneered in disgust. I feel bad for whoever put that in. he continued. " **Coffee.** Two-thirds of the world's coffee beans are grown in Central and Southern America." He stared at the card for a couple of seconds before making a decision. "Coffee. Who had that?"

Percy jumped up and grabbed the card. No one made a move to stop him. Well, Percy one the first round. But it's first to five. We can still catch up. Now it was my turn. I drew a green card.

It was Wild. I called quietly, " **Wild** , untamed, savage, ferocious."

Everyone rummaged through their cards, trying to find something. Percy shuffled the cards and handed them to me. "Read them, Pupa," he whispered, where only I could hear him. "Read them loud enough for everyone to hear."

I took a deep breathe and spoke loudly. " **Lions and Tigers.** And bears... **Loch Ness Monster.** "Nessie," the legendary beast of Loch Ness, Scotland. It must be real, they have pictures. **Snakes.** Long, thin reptiles without arms or legs. Their forked tongues are used for smelling. **Australian Outback.** Beware of dangerous temperatures, strange animals, and didgeridoos." I involuntarily shivered. Wild things were dangerous. But what was the most wild? I first discarded snakes. They could be pets, so not the most wild thing. I stared at the other three for a moment. "Australian Outback," I announced. Percy snatched the card. Again? He must be really good at figuring people out.

The game continued. Percy won almost half the round. Each time, there was four round he could win, and he won two of them. No one else ever got two in a circle. Percy won during the third go around, twelve turns in. "Five cards," he crowed, holding them in the air. "I win. And it is only 9:50." He danced a victory dance.

"Be quiet," scolded Koati. "Other students aren't supposed to know about this. You are alerting them to our presence. Lower your voice and shut up!" She walked over and hit him on the head, bringing piece of tape with her. She taped his mouth shut and waited a minute. Koati ripped the tape off.

"Oww," he cried as Casus held a hand over his mouth. "What was that for."

"It will be longer if you do something like that again," she threatened. "Sit down and be quiet." Pushing Casus away, she shoved Percy onto the floor. "Understand?"

He nodded mutely, scared to talk. Tap, tap, tap. Koati stepped on his foot. "Oww," he squealed.

Trying to ignore the situation, Grover asked, "Well, now what? We need a silent game."


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: And I am back again. We will continue playing games, and learning more about each other. I'm writing this in the library, so I have many resources to access. And the internet also works. The definitions on apples to apples cards were real, I actually looked them up. Credit to the site I found them on. Now, I'm going to stop talking. Poll, review, and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all ownership of Percy Jackson. Everything belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan, except for my original characters and the plot.**

Koati's Point of view

I ran over to my bag and pulled out a deck of cards. I ran back over and gave Casus and Pupa each 11 cards, and handed 10 cards to everyone else. "One, two, three, flip," I mouthed. Thankfully, everyone understood and flipped over a card.

There was a five in front of me, a six in front of Grover and Casus, eight in front of Pupa, and Percy had a jack

"Give me," he mouthed, taking all the cards. "I'm winning." The game continued. Soon, only Percy and Pupa were left. Pupa had an ace and all four twos. Percy had everything else. She was slowly wearing him down.

Both of them flipped over and ace. Pupa only had the four twos. Percy smiled, knowing he had won. They both placed down three cards and flipped their next one. It was a two and an ace. "I win," he whispered. "Gimme the cards." Pupa reluctantly handed over the cards.

"You win," she told him, sadly. "Now, what's the time."

"Shh," I scolded, shaking my head. I don't know why none of them understood. _This would be easier if you could sign,_ I signed, exasperated.

 _I can sign! I had a period of self-mutism in second, third and fourth grade. Can anyone else?_ signed Percy. That worried me. He had a period of mutism a couple years ago? For three years? _Well, I talked to mom. Smelly Gabe and everyone at school got the silent treatment._ He looked at his watch. "We took a long time," he whispered. "It's twelve. And if you can sign, raise your hand."

Percy, Casus and I raised our hands. _Where did you learn it?_ I asked. _I did to talk with deaf people at the orphanage._

 _I live with eight other people. My aunt and her daughter, two of her close friends, and both of them have two children, my cousin is seventeen, and the other four are six, nine, thirteen and fifteen. Three of us are Greek, three Norse, and three Egyptian. The Egyptians rarely talk, so we have to know sign language to communicate with them._

Percy continued the circle, signing, _And I thought myself during the three years I had self-mutism.. We should teach them in order to have a code and for situations like these._

 _So hard. And we can't teach…_ And Ms. Fabrica barged in, cutting me off.

"A signing circle. Good strategy. And I bring food. But two of you look to be not included." She glanced over at us. "How did you learn?"

 _Orphanage._

 _Self taught during a state of mutism._

Casus just pointed right at her. _You and the Egyptians._

"Ah yes. And they still have not braked their spell of silence. People at the orphanage do tend to teach people things like that. Why were you there? And Percy, did your mom know about the mutism?" She placed the food on the main table as she spoke. Her voice had a certain ring to it, was that, concern? But I probably should answer her question.

"I just broke down," answered Percy. "There was to much. Mom knew, and supported my decision. I would talk when it was just the two of us. Otherwise, I would sign." Pupa and Grover looked at him and confusion. They must have not understood what Ms. Fabrica meant.

"Never met mom, was always dead. Whites came to my island and murdered all of my people, except me, the youngest, the princess, the one they could use. Dragged me onto a ship and was plopped in an orphanage. Well, first and old man took me in when he first saw me, but when I was seven he just took in more strays and there was too many people. Went to the orphanage at seven, Aivota's family pulled me out at nine. Probably thought I would be good for their reputation, adopting a kid. They were right." Didn't want to admit all of that, but her voice did something to my brain. Pupa and Grover looked like their brains were overloading with information.

"Hey, let's eat," Casus quickly ordered, changing the topic off the two of us. "Everyone, sit down at the table. Aunt Decuma, shoo. You are bothering us." After that, he said something in a different language, one to old for me to have ever heard of. It was weird, but awe inspiring.

"Got it." And she turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her.

We ate and talked, shoving food in our mouths. No one brought up the myself and Percy again, subconsciously understanding that we didn't want to be bothered. "Now what?" Pupa asked. "Another movie?"

"Finding Nemo," suggested Percy, a pleading look in his eyes. He activated his baby seal look. "Please…"

"Fine," Casus answered, relenting, the rest of us nodding along.

"Yes!" shouted Percy.

 _Be quiet,_ I scolded.

 _I can easily ignore you. I just need to look away._ He quieted down anyway, grabbing the remote and sitting on the floor, right in front of the screen. The movie began, at twelve thirty.

An hour and forty minutes later, at two ten, the movie finished.

Grover asked the question we were all thinking, "Now what?"

I raced over to my suitcase I had the perfect idea. I pulled out a gigantic box. "This is a Lego set called Camp Half Blood. It was designed my a Lego enthusiastic, and the company like the idea and created a set. The letter said from cabins six and nine. Those cabins are Athena and Hephaestus on the box. I bet those are two favorite gods." I remember this clearly. I was one of the kids who helped build and design this. But I never saw the full thing since I left before it was completed. But it was a perfect replica of Camp Half Blood, complete with weapons and small figurines. I discovered they added nine year old Hestia in the fire. There was thirty one figurines. Five from Hermes, one from Dionysus, three for every other cabin with people, three satyrs, Chiron, Dionysus, Hestia and the Oracle. And over ten thousand pieces. It would keep us busy for a while.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hello. I now have six votes in my poll, and I'm going to close it at ten. So if you want to vote, vote now. If you miss out, I will most likely send another poll out right after it. Today, we are going to build some legos. And the set I described last time doesn't exist, I made it up, and did not design it yet. So it is full out imagination at this point. Anyway, we should continue. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I need to tell you again? All rights belong to Rick Riordan. Except the OCs. Their mine.**

Grover's Point of view

"Uhh, Koati?" I started. "I got butterfingers and big hands. I think I should sit the building out, and help from the sidelines." On the inside, I was in an inner turmoil. I mean, It would teach the others about camp much more easily. I still think that the two cabins, which were known for their brains, were incredibly stupid doing this. But I can't stop it.

"Sure," she responded, understanding my plight. She knew I was a satyr, and I led the ones that kicked her out, in. She didn't care though. "Maybe you can read the instructions, direct the process?"

"Ok," I responded, relieved. "That sounds fine."

"Is there anything else anybody wants to mention?" There was silence. "Ok then, I'll go open the box." Koati grabbed a knife, expertly holding it as she made her way back. It cut smoothly through the box, as if she had years of practice. She did have years of practice with knifes that I knew of, three years to be exact. From four to seven. Now that I think back, we shouldn't have kids handle weapons so young, even if it is just knifes. I'll make sure to notify Chiron about that. As I was lost in thought, she returned from putting the knife back.

Casus grabbed the box and flipped it over, spilling everything out. There was thirty one bags, thirty labeled one to thirty, and the thirty first was full of bigger pieces, ones that they didn't put in the bag. Stickers were in that bag as well. The only other thing in the box was a very, very, thick book. I'm pretty sure there was over a thousand pages! I checked again. There was over a thousand pages. "So, let's move these bags out of the way-" Casus got up and moved everything out of the way except for the book and bag one. He continued on, 'And then open up bag one, sort it, and begin to build!"

Percy snatched the bag out of Casus's hands. "I'm opening." He took both sides of the and opened it up. Placing the bag on the couch, leaving it in Pupa's care, he rolled up the carpet, getting it out of the way, then moved everything else so there was just plain hardwood floor for the set to go on. It was a pretty good idea. "I suggest sorting by color."

Pupa called, "I second that."

"All in favor?" I asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Then get to work sorting by color. The first bag was the campfire. I wonder how they made it so it would grow and change color. Or if it was just something different. We would also get figurine to help us build in this one. A goddess you could say. It was Hestia. The flames by the fire grew in warmth, and a comforting feeling fell over all of us. It soon left.

Percy asked, "Did anyone see the small girl in the fire who muttered, 'It's nice to be remembered," and left? She looked like the figurine of Hestia, same age and all." Everyone shook their heads. But it was weird. Almost no one could see Hestia. I'm surprised someone even put her in the hearth in the set.

Soon the sorting was finished. "Grover, open to the first page of instructions," Koati shouted quietly. "And make it so we are able to see." I opened up the book and placed it in front of her. "Guess we are starting with Hestia." It was true. The first step was to make the little girl. She had very tan skin, almost brown. She had on brown work boots, a long brown skirt with hints of orange, an orange t-shirt, and a brown un-zipped coat. Her face had no make up, just a smile, her lips were pink. She had a small, perfect nose, and brown eyes, with an orange flame instead of the normally black iris. The last bit of her was hair. It was brown, with orange and red tints, and went all the way down her back. The goddess looked to be around ten.

Percy hit me on the head, taking me out of the day dream. They had finished putting together the little person, and halfway through bag one. "Get out of the dream," he hissed. "Now flip pages." Not wanting to mess with him, I flipped pages. At three, we were done with bag one.

"The next fourteen are cabins. The first twelve our the actual cabins, and the other two are the people and finishing touches for all of them," whispered Koati. "We got four hours till dinner, I want to finish the first five cabins, and maybe get started on the sixth." It was a reasonable goal, especially with four people working. Casus and Koati began to build after sorting the first one, Pupa passed them the pieces, and Percy began to sort the other bags. When he was done with that, he helped Pupa and built, depending on where he was wanted or needed. I just turned the pages.

With our assembly train, work was finished quickly. We surpassed Koati's expectations, finishing the seventh bag as Ms. Fabrica barged in. there was only one piece left. "Don't worry," Ms. Fabrica told us. "Place the last piece. Or would you allow me the honor of placing the last piece of the Athena cabin on?" Huh. I didn't expect that. And how did she know what set we were building, and what each cabin was? Pupa wordlessly stood up and passes the last piece to her. "Thanks." She smiled. Walking over, Ms. Fabrica placed down the last piece. "Now, how do you all feel about dinner?" she asked as she placed the tray on the table. "We got food for all of you. Sorry how late it is. Seven is a little after the time most families eat dinner."

"It's fine," Percy told her. "We were so distracted we didn't realize how hungry we were until you came in."

"Well, then see you later." She turned and shut the door behind her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: I am not going to say hello due to assuming you have just read over thirty chapters where I say hello, hi, or hey every, single time. Today I'm just going to say, welcome to the new addition in my story. There. That's better. Well, no that I got that over with, I'm going to end this author's note and tell you to continue in order to read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I am still a child. Well, a teenager. Thus, I can not own Percy Jackson, which was written by Rick Riordan, who originally wrote it as a bedtime story for his son.**

Casus's Point of view

I couldn't wait for everyone to fall asleep. That would be when I could finally revert back into my original form, and then, get to have a fight with my sister. She wouldn't ever say that she, Lachesis, was more powerful than me, Clotho. The other seven would judge the fight. I started to daydream about how I would dominate over my sister. I should win, since I am the oldest, as birth came before midlife and death. The others soon noticed that I had left this world and wasn't eating. Percy, who was sitting next to me, hit me on the head.

"Ouch," I cried. Staring at him, I sternly asked, "What was that for?" Surprisingly, he met and kept my gaze. His was even harsher than mine.

"You were staring into space and not eating," he deadpanned. "I thought your head was going to fall into your food. I was just bringing you back to the world of the living." I stared at him, shocked. I didn't expect an answer, and definitely not such an in depth one. "You have a terrible stare, or maybe it is just a gaze." He turned around and returned to eating. I went to do the same. It would seem weird if I wasn't hungry. Plus, I wanted to be prepared for my battle.

We all quickly gobbled up our food, shoving it in our faces. My sister had left five big bowls of ice cream for us, as if she knew we would still be hungry and want dessert. Or she wanted me to eat up for the fight, and it would look weird if only one of us got it.

"Everyone knows what they want, right?" Pupa asked nervously. "And everyone wants a different one? We shouldn't fight over such trivial matters, such as ice cream. Ice cream is a symbol of peace."

"That isn't true," Koati told her. "But from what I know, seeing and eating ice cream in dreams means happiness. So it isn't a symbol of peace, but happiness."

"That is great Koati, but how about we just eat the ice cream in peace, not worry about the meaning," Grover added, throwing in his two cents. "Just grab the one you want. If someone else wants it, rock, paper, scissors, or go for a different one. Does this even matter?"

Percy dove right in, wanting to grab his before anyone else could take it. He choose blueberry ice cream. I don't think anyone else would want it. Grover grabbed vanilla, Pupa grabbed cookies and cream, Koati grabbed strawberry, and myself, chocolate. "Should we turn on the television and watch random shows while we eat our ice cream?" Percy suggested.

"Good idea." I stood up and walked over to the television, turning it on to a random channel. We watched until the ice cream was gone. "Should we turn in for an early night?" I really hoped they say yes. I want to battle as soon as possible.

"Sure," came the response. Everyone got ready for bed, and the lights were off at eight. I quietly snuck out of bed and headed for the bathroom, locking the door. If anyone knocked, I would know, and could flash back to it. That would be my excuse.

With a golden flash of light, I disappeared from the school and entered the cave of fate. Lachesis had already arrived. "Why hello Clotho," she boomed. "Do you plan to fight me in that puny, male, human form?"

"No." I grew to my full godly height, a little taller than everyone else, shedding my mortal form. Brown eyes turned blue, and short brown hair became long and golden. The pajamas turned into an Ancient Greek chitin. "I will fight in my normal form, younger sister." I rubbed the fact that I was oldest in her face.

She lunged at me. "Why you…"

"Sisters, stop fighting and taunting each other," our youngest sister, Atropos, scolded. "We fill fight like the ancients. Now pick your weapons." I picked up my spear, which doubled as the needle I used to start life. I also grabbed a standard shield, with a belt full of nine throwing knifes. Lachesis took bronze gloves, specifically knuckles, as she would fight hand to hand. She also took her powerful bow and a quiver full of arrows. Both of us wear our traditional armor. "Now step in the circle. If you exit it, it is an automatic forfeit. Clotho, on the north, Lachesis on the south." We both mover to our directed positions, ready to go at any moment. Atropos waited fifteen seconds. "Go!"

Lachesis started up with her long range weapon, shooting arrows at me. I moved to where I would not easily step out of the circle. I shrunk down to human size, and used my shield to cover my whole body. Once she ran out of arrows, I stood up and grew back to full height. I ran at her, shield and spear at the ready. I struck many times, most of which she dodged. Eventually, she grabbed my spear and threw it out of the ring. "It's just you and me now."

"You forget my knives and shield." I strapped the shield to my back, in order to prevent attacks from behind. Taking two of the knives, I started the fight back up. Soon, I had her on her back, and removed the bronze knuckles.

"10, 9, 8…" shouted the Norns, counting my way to victory. But, Lachesis kicked me in the stomach, rolling over so she was on to. She grabbed my knives and used them against me. I shrank and crawled out from under her. As the circle repeated many more times, you could tell the others were getting bored.

"It's a draw!" Atropos proclaimed, deciding to end it now. "Both Clotho and Lachesis are equals. And now, the two of them need to return to Yancy." Grumbling, I returned to my mortal form and flashed back to the bathroom.

I appeared as quietly as possible. I quickly and silently snuck into bed, staring at the ceiling till I fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: How would you'll feel if I started up a third story, another Percy Jackson/Avengers one? It would mean I would be more neglectful to this story. I've wrote bits and pieces of it and have been wondering whether or not to post it. Also, I'm going to ask again, should a split this story into multiple pieces or keep it as one? Review if you want to answer the question. I'm going to remind you to poll, and then get along with this story. And to answer a question, Percy is faster than an average demigod, compared to him the other four are slow. Let's dig deeper!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm done with this disclaimer thing. Talk to Uncle Rick. He knows all. Hopefully he does not hate us for disrespecting his story's with fanfiction.**

Pupa's Point of view

Last night was… Well, I guess you could just call it strange. In my dreams, I was talking with someone. My dad. This was the first time I saw him, dream, picture, or otherwise, so I was excited. While he was in the middle of telling me a very important lesson, something about the fact I'm cursed. Now, that was a cause for panic. Then, suddenly, he disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving behind a lot of wheat.

"What are all of you doing in my dream?" Percy exclaimed. "Actually, what are all of us doing here?" At his words I took a look around. There was three normal human kids. Myself, Koati and Percy. Next to Percy was a man with goat legs. He looked a bit like Grover. We were all sitting on seats you would see at a football game. On another group of seats was six gigantic, perfect ladies. There was three other people there. One was another of the giants, she was standing up with a plow horn near her mouth. The other two were in a standing on opposite sides of the stadium, in full battle armor, with real weapons. I turned away, not wanting to look.

A voice soon boomed, telling everyone it was a draw. The four of us sitting together disappeared in a flash of white light. It was a weird dream.

The light dropped me back down. Now, I was standing with many people in line. I was as pale as a ghost, and looked a year older. Walking forward with everyone else, I eventually got to the front of the line. As the ghost in the middle opened his mouth, I shot up in my bed. Quickly, I opened my eyes. I must have had a nightmare. A nightmare about me dying. Right after watching a battle, where the giant woman looked like they were going to kill each other. I broke into tears. I didn't think anyone would wake up. It was four in the morning.

"Calm down, Pupa," a voice advised. "Stop the crying." It was Koati. "Come, hold my hand and follow me." Her hand was right in front of me. I grabbed it, and she pulled me up. She was stronger than she looked. Leading me to the bathroom, she sat me down on the toilet. My tears slowed down a little. "Wipe your face and blow your nose," she ordered, handing me a tissue. I grabbed it and sneezed. I quickly finished up and through the tissue away.

"I'm good," I tried to say, attempting to stand up and leave. "Truthfully." It came out stuttered and shaky though. That wasn't good for seeming real.

"No," she whispered, pinning me down. "You will tell me what happened Along with taking a shower to calm down. Pick one."  
"Shower first," I muttered. "Get out." I pushed her away to the best of my ability. She stood up and got everything ready.

"Be careful," she stated. "I will bring close to right outside the door for after." She left and closed the door behind her. I slowly stood up. I wish I knew who my father was. Then maybe I could find him in the land of the dead. But mom never mentioned him, and when I asked, she only said he was a good business man and stabbed in the back. He was dead, dead as a door nail. I hope I don't fall and die in the bath. I want to say thanks to Percy first. He helped me become friends with the rest of them. Somehow held a grudge at my bullies. When Grover was taking forever, he had sneered at them, protecting me.

Pitter pat. I forgot the water was running! I hurried into the shower. Ten minutes later, I was more refreshed and out. Putting on my pajamas, I snuck back into the room. I somehow made it pass Koati, and collapsed on my mattress. Quickly, I fell into dreamless sleep.

A couple hours later, Casus woke us up for breakfast. I could feel Koati glaring at me, mad that I snuck pass and didn't keep my promise. I quickly ate, wanting to get to work as fast as possible, in order to get her focused on something other than me.

We finished up the twelfth bag of cabins as Ms. Fabrica entered. She placed down food and quickly darted out. Like she didn't want to be seen. I wonder why. Anyway, we got up and went over to the table. We wolfed down lunch in order to get back to the project. It would most likely take us two hours for the next two, as it looked like the next bits were complex and long. I hope we could finish fast, as we only had today and the weekend left. Most likely. There was a chance we could be stuck here longer. I could feel everyone getting restless. None of us like being coped up, and the majority of us had ADHD. it wasn't fun staying in one room for days. But we held the energy in, using it to focus on work. Actually, I should start to focus. Percy was doing all of the work. I snapped out of the spell and began to pass pieces again. How much longer till we are free?


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Waits over. I'm going to get this story moving. I wonder who should be the new English teacher. It can't be Mrs. Dodds, the solstice hasn't happened yet. We will find out soon. Anyway, remember to poll, and review if you want. Any reviews will be answered in the notes, or through the story after I find out about them. Have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Can you understand one, simple, truth! Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Seriously!**

Percy's Point of view

The same thing happened for the rest of Friday and Saturday. Somehow, during that time, we finished the lego set. After we finished, on Saturday night, we went to bed early, crashing down. But we soon, our sleep would be interrupted.

Someone let themselves in through the door. They shaked everyone awake, by order of last name. Pupa, me, Koati, Grover, Casus. It was five in the morning when they entered. "Get dressed," a voice hissed. "And fast. Put on the fancy school uniform." The fancy school uniform. The one for formal events.

There was a lot of grumbling about it. The outfits were absolutely terrible. "Just do it," whispered Casus. "Better willingly than forced."

"I would rather be forced. Submitting willingly would be a great blow to my pride. Plus, I refuse to wear that disgusting outfit." I was a little surprised, seeing as it came from Koati. I had pegged her as a rule follower. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, she glared the outfit with so much contempt, I thought it was going to blow up.

Normally, the girls and boys had the same clothes. It was both easier and cheaper. For the dress outfits, boy and girl were very different. Girls had a white blouse, black skirt, high white socks, black high heels, a grey tie, and a grey bow, which tied up their hair in a special way. Boys had a white shirt, black jacket, black pants, white socks, black dress shoes, and a black tie. Both were terrible. Pupa, Casus and Grover changed willingly. Grover and Casus had to deal with me Koati required Ms. Doctrina, Decuma, and Pupa. Plus a couple hand restraints.

"What do you want with us?" Koati growled once she was released. "What is the big deal? You told us we could relax till Monday."

"They said no school or homework till Monday," the unknown man corrected.

Koati glared at him silently. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't glaring as well. The other three were sitting calmly and quietly in chairs, perfectly fine with fading into the background. Traitors.

"Only the two of us remain," I remarked. "The other three our traitors."

"Shut up. I'm trying to think of a plan." I shut up. I attempted to think of a back up, something else just in case. There was a bathing suit under my clothes. Shirt and shorts, in order to make sure I wasn't scratching the whole time. If the same was with Koati, we could rip off the clothes and run.

"You got clothes underneath?"

"Yes."

"Enough that you are willing to run around in?"

"Yes. Why?"

"When it gets bad, rip everything off and grab my hand. We will run in the under clothes."

"Good plan," she praised grudgingly. "But first, let's find out what they want us to know." She raised her voice. "Hey you! What do you want from us."

"We already know your side. You just need to be present for the court case to kick him out," the man told us.

"How many of us do you need there?" I asked.

"Two." The five of us made eye contact. Both Pupa and Casus nodded. Koati and I shook our heads. Grover shrugged.

"Pupa and I will go with you," Casus ordered. "The rest will be free, other than having to stay here." We nodded along. I wanted to get out of these ropes. Only Koati and I were tied up, do to our resistance. The others were free.

"Fine." The man got up and untied us. He took Pupa and Casus by the hand and dragged them out, slamming the door behind him.

Koati and I both ripped off our clothes as fast as possible, no regard for Grover or the other person. I mean, the door was closed, and we should trust each other. Plus, there was bathing suits. The three of us all quickly changed into regular clothes.

"Documentary about sea monsters," Grover suggested. "It will be fun for everyone. Sea creatures for Percy, documentary for Koati, and environmental for me." Both of us nodded, agreeing with his choice. He picked up the remote and turned on the television, turning it to the correct channel. We fell into a comfortable silence. We were all extremely focused on the documentary. Everyone like it and was into it. Part of the way through, Decuma interrupted us with breakfast. She decided to stay, as she had nothing to do.

"Where's the other two fifths?"

"Pupa and Casus our are two representatives, Ms. Fabrica," answered Koati. "The rest of us our here."

"Nice. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I hope you like my pick." We paused the documentary to eat. After we were done, we returned to the couch, with one more person. We pressed play. Hopefully the others will be back soon.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: We made it to chapter forty! In about four months. Moving fast lengthwise, storywise, not so much. After this bunch of drama, I might just skip all the way to winter break That would start up action. Anyway, my poll is almost over. If you want to vote, do so before I get to the number of votes needed to end it. There most likely will be a new one going up after this. Anyway, let's continue and stop my rambling. Read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I think Rick Riordan is Leo, since Leo is a mechanic. Rick Riordan has managed to build this fabulous sandbox. Thus, he is Leo.**

Koati's Point of view

The documentary ended at twelve o'clock. I was hungry, and the others looked like they were too. "I wish we could eat at the dining hall right now," groaned Percy, standing up. "I mean, it's twelve and been a couple days." Grover and I nodded in agreement. Food was a major thought on our minds, and all of us were done with being cooped up. Percy and I had our ADHD, while Grover as a nature spirit couldn't stand being stuck inside.

Ms. Fabrica seemed to be searching her mind for an answer. "Well, the other two are out, correct?" she asked. We nodded our heads. "So that means you can leave too. I can accompany you as well, just in case. I'm hungry as well. My excuse for students was that I could be talking about sewing with Percy and Koati, while Grover decided to tag along." It was actually a really good plan, one that I think would work. It definitely has my approval.

"If you three can act, yes. I can't so I would just be quiet," Grover added. The three of us nodded. Looks like Grover is the only one who can't lie. But then again, most satyrs can't lie for their lives, unless the lie is rehearsed.

At everyone's nods of confirmation, Percy opened the door. Ms. Fabrica lead the way. Percy and I talked with her, remembering to drop random things about sewing and knitting. Grover dragged along behind, following like a lost puppy.

"The four of us are going to sit at Percy and Grover's table," Ms. Fabrica informed. "I would like the teachers menu, the rest have the normal." The small girl nodded, a little frightened. Guess she wasn't used to dealing with teachers. From what I have seen before, teachers usually ate in the teachers lounge. There was items in the dining hall for them, since it was better to be prepared. The girl handed Grover the four menus.

The second Ms. Fabrica saw the menus, she took off, pushing Percy in front. She motioned for him to lead. Guess she wasn't positive which table was ours. Percy sat down at one of the six chairs at the table. The rest of us followed his lead, sitting down as well.

The second other students saw us for the first time in five days. Since we had Ms. Fabrica, one of the more liked teachers, with us, people went even more crazy. They were whispering, getting out of their seats, yelling. Gossip was spreading very quickly on the grapevine. Many kids grabbed phones, which they weren't supposed to have.

The only reason why I couldn't figure it all out was that I was a demigod. Aivota and her family offered me a phone two years ago, but I declined, rather no having to deal with the monsters. With the grapevine, you couldn't only add, not delete. Due to being family with Aivota, I would have been on the grapevine. I could have just run back to the dorm and be able to spy on what they say about us. Being unable to use technology is a major weakness. I should contact cabin nine about making monster proof phones and computers.. Maybe more if those two work. If we use godly metals, would that help? I will try and contact them this week.

"Ignore them," Grover muttered. "It works out better. Now, what do y'all want to eat."

"Food," Percy retorted. "Let me at a menu. Decuma still hasn't let go, and we have been distracted by the others. I'm hangry, and want to see the menu." He's hangry? That isn't good. Percy is powerful, and powers tend to be activated by strong emotions. For example, anger. You do not want to deal with hungry, angry (hangry) demigods. It is not fun. I speak from experience. It leads to being beat up. With Percy, it will most likely be drenched though. That would be bad. More gossip for the grapevine.

Ouch! Percy hit me on the head with a menu. After glaring for five seconds, I took the menu out of his hands and opened it up. Soon menus were in the middle, and Percy was giving Ms. Fabrica puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She grabbed the paper and pen that Percy slid over to her. "What do all of ya want."

 _Decuma Fabrica: Grapes and olives, bread, goat cheese, and milk_

 _Percy: Pepperoni pizza, water_

 _Grover: Cheese enchilada, basic salad, water_

 _Koati: Spaghetti with olive oil, water_

"Is it correct?" she asked, passing the paper around for all of us to see. "If yes, raise your hand." It passes all the way to me, each person sticking their hand in the air. I put the paper in the middle and followed their example. A person came to the table and took everything away.

Food came soon, and we all wolfed it down. Once everyone was full, I spoke up with the question everyone had. "Now what?"

"Come down to my room. I have something." Ms. Fabrica stood us and gestured for us to follow. We stood, being bored, hoping what she said was true. She led us through long, twisting halls, until we got to a block in the road. "This is where the teachers stay," she explained. "High security so kids don't get in."

"And that is why your pass isn't working at the moment." A small, burly man stepped out of the shadows. "Care to explain _Decuma Fabrica_? I don't like the smell of you, new teacher. You smell of trouble."

"These are my nephews friends, and I am taking them to my room. Koati and Percy are both accomplished students. I am taking them back to discuss our craft. It would be horrible if I left Grover alone, so I ordered him to tag along. Now, let me through, Okhrana Kritic."

"You say my name like a friend or code. I don't want to know you. Now shoo!" He pushed us through the double doors and slammed the behind us. He passed the three of us lanyards with passes. "You only got clearance to go in her room. And Fabrica, no funny business and sneaking around."

"Got it." She gave him a fake salute. "Yes general. Now soldiers, follow me."

"Yes agent Fabrica," we replied saluting, playing along. "Lead the way."

"March." We followed her, marching, unti out of sight. Then, we all broke down laughing. Ten minutes later, we managed to get back on our feet. "Follow me." She led us all the way to her room. She opened the door and let all of us in. She slammed it behind us, before jumping onto the bed. "You three get the couch," she scolded.

"So whaddya want to show us?" Percy asked.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: I'm back. Do I update to much? Should I slow down in order to edit more? Or should I update whenever I can? Review if you have an opinion. I really have nothing else to say. Have fun reading, and remember to review, poll and reread. See you soon!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. If it did, I wouldn't be on this site. Not saying that it is bad or anything, but I would rather make money.**

Pupa's Point of view

The mystery man marched Casus and I through the halls. It was slightly hard to keep up, as he moved very fast. Not as fast as Percy though. It was down many halls, ones I have never seen before. That was surprising, as I had explored much of the school before. I even met the crazy guard of the teachers area, Okhrana Kritic. I left that area as fast as I could.

A couple minutes later, we were outside. He led us to a car, before gesturing at us to get in. We sat down in the back, myself on the right, Casus on the left. "Eat, and don't mess anything up," the man ordered. He passed us both a single orange. I doubt it would sustain us for very long. Ah! I knew I was prone to sickness and diseases, but seriously? Koati had to have infected my? Actually, it could have been Casus, or both. I had a mental war with my brain. Hopefully, I will stay in control for a bit.

We soon arrived at a building. The man opened the door and led us out. We followed him inside. There was two chairs, ones labeled, 'Children.' Casus and I sat in those chairs. Casus was on the end of the front row, myself next to him, and next to me was Ms. Doctrina. I was happy that she was there, she could be a person of comfort is Casus couldn't provide it.

A loud, female voice rang out through the building. "I welcome everyone here for the abduction of Mr. Nicoll's job, and of Mr. Blofis gaining it." I wonder who Mr. Blofis is. Hopefully, he will be a better teacher than Mr. Nicoll.

"This guy is good," Casus whispered. "My seventeen year old cousin and fifteen year old friend had him in their freshmen years. He was the best teacher they had ever had. Wonder what convinced him to come hear."  
"Now, Principal Radix, please come up in order to officially fire Mr. Nicoll." He stood up from his seat in front and walked over to the woman on stage.

He spoke like he rehearsed the lines before dinner every night. "I now officially remove Mr. Nicoll from my staff, due to the fact he harmed a student." He left the stage and sat back down,

"Good." She turned towards the mystery man. "Drive him to his house."

"Got it." He grabbed Mr. Nicoll and walked him over to a black car. He shoved the former teacher into the car. Locking him in, the guy entered the front seat and drove off.

"Now, can both Mr. Blofis and Principal Radix come up here." The two men walked over to the podium. "Principal Radix, do you accept Mr. Blofis as a teacher?"

"I do. From what I heard, he is amazing and likes kids." I could easily here the earnest in that statement. It was easy to tell that he was telling the truth. I just hope he is as good as people make him out to be.

"Mr. Blofis, do you agree to be a teacher at Yancy Academy?"

"I accept the job. It seems like a great opportunity." He was telling the truth, he wanted to be here. I just hope it is for good reasons, not ones of harm.

"Thank you all for coming today. You may now go home." It was one o'clock. We would get back to school at three o'clock. Why was this place so far away, and the ceremony take so long.

Ms. Doctrina stood. "Children, I have been asked to take you back with me. Are you fine with coming in my car?"

"Sure," Casus answered. "Lead the way Ms. Doctrina." She walked out of the building, with us following her like little ducklings. We were smaller than everyone else there. At the car, she opened the door to the back row. We hopped in. She got in the front and started up the car for the two hour drive.

We ran to the room and got changed as fast as we could. There, we found a note on the table.

 _Hello Pupa and Casus. This is Decuma, Koati, Grover and Percy, We are in Decuma's room, and it is very hard to access. Call 347-736-7335 on the wall phone. That will call Decuma, allowing us to know you are here. Call as soon as you can._

"I can call. Could you pass me the phone?" I passed the phone over to Casus. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He began to type in the numbers, whispering to himself as he plugged them in. As soon as he hit call, he hit the speaker button. That was so both of us could hear and talk.

"Who is this?" Percy asked.

"This is Pupa and Casus," he answered. "Where are you?"

"My room. I'll come pick you up, bribe your way in. Hopefully he won't be too cranky. Just stay put. And that applies to you three as well." She hanged up.

Minutes later, a knock came at the door. Casus opened the door, greeting, "Hello Decuma. Come to bring us to your layer?"

"Yep. Now follow me." She pulled us out of the room and closed the door. Dealing with the guard she pulled us into the room.

"What were you doing this whole time?" I asked.

"Well…" Grover began.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back, again. I want to say thanks to all of the guest reviewers this chapter. They took time out of their day to do the one thing they could other than read. Review. I'm extremely happy that I have over ten reviews. I would like to ask you again, should I split the story into many parts, or have it all as one. Review if you have an opinion. Now, go ahead and continue reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Well, except the plot and original characters. But almost everything belongs to Rick RIordan. Do you all understand?**

Grover's Point of view

We all nodded along to what Percy said. What were we going to do. Ms. Fabrica pulled out a piece of paper from her bag, smirking. This ain't gonna be good. Our eyes widened, unsure of what was to come.

"Calm down, I ain't gonna kill ya," remarked Ms. Fabrica, slipping into a fake southern drawl. "Now, we are going to play a sort of role play game, a scavenger hunt as secret agents. Does that make any sense?"  
Koati and Percy nodded, I just shook my head. "What?"

"Grover, there is a list of activities on this sheet of paper. We need to appoint a leader, and create code names. Then, we need to complete the actions as if we were a group of secret agents. Like there is in the comics." She was assuming I read comics. I didn't, being a satyr, and wanting to save the trees.

Now it made more sense when she put it into more detail. "Um, who's leader then." All three of them stared at me in disbelief.

"Grover, it's Decuma, duh," Percy shouted. "I thought you knew better."

"Calm down Percy, it's fine. Now, we need code names. I would like to be Director Craft, code name Primordial Fate." That was random. I think. Not so sure though.

"I'm Agent Pain, code name Riptide." Riptide. That is the name of the sword Chiron had, the one Poseidon gave to him. That code name is suspicious of Percy. I will have to make sure I contact Chiron as soon as possible. He must be feeling a subconscious connection. He had to be the son of Poseidon. That's bad though, as both Hades and Zeus are aggressive. I hope he will survive. I can not fail again.

"Agent Minerva, code name Owl Brain," Koati stated. "Go Grover." I knew I recognized her. Daughter of Athena. Left when I a little after I attempted to bring in Thalia, the second Meg, Annabeth and Luke got to camp. I remember that we got separated from Annabeth and Luke. Sadly, the monsters still caught up as Thalia decided to search for them. While they wandered around on their own, they must have encountered Meg.

"Uh, Agent Forest, code name Tree Goat?"

"Was that a question or a statement," she interrogated.

"Leave him alone Koati," Ms. Fabrica chided. "He just isn't as confident." I wasn't sure if that was good for me, or even worse. She glanced back at me. "No offense." I guess that confirms it. That just made it worse. Stopped Koati and insulted me. She must have special teacher powers. Guess that is why Chiron is so powerful. He teaches, and he has for many millennia. I don't get how he stands it.

"So where do we go first?" Percy asked. I was wondering that too. What were we supposed to do? The whole game made no sense at all.

Ms. Fabrica placed the paper on the table. "First we need to sneak into a room and place a note," Koati read. "What about our current room, without using room keys. We could leave a note for Casus and Pupa."  
"Good plan," Ms. Fabrica praised. "Leave everything in this room other than your badge and the paper. I can write if you dictate."

"Write 'Hello Pupa and Casus. This is Decuma, Koati, Grover and Percy, We are in Decuma's room, and it is very hard to access. Call 347-736-7335 on the wall phone. That will call Decuma, allowing us to know you are here. Call as soon as you can.'" Percy ordered. "Nice and to the point." Ms. Fabrica wrote down everything he said, before placing the paper back on the table.

"Now, we get a bag full of supplies," Ms. Fabrica informed us. She emptied her bag onto the table. "Obviously, we need both papers. What else?"

"Definitely five paper clips. Spray material, preferably bug spray. Rubber bands might be needed. Definitely a pencil. Some water bottles. Three plastic bags, many ways to utilize them. A lot of duct tape." As Ms. Fabrica gathered up the things he listed, Koati and I stared at him.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked.

"This ain't my first rodeo," he explained, his eyes hardening. "It's easy by now." That isn't a good thing. Another thing to inform Chiron of.

"Anything else?" We sat down and thinked for a minute.

"Maybe a stapler, pocket knife, a couple spare pieces of technology. Rope, needle, thread, blindfolds." Guess Koati also has a clue of what to do.

"Great. I think that is all we have room for. Sorry Grover." She finished putting the bag together, before flinging it over her shoulder. "Follow me." We strolled through the teachers' area as if we owned the place, continuing to do so until out of the security guards view. Once out of the way, we began to tiptoe through the halls, staying in the shadows.

Soon, we arrived at the dorm. "Now what?" I questioned. Percy just smirked.

"Decuma, pass me a paper clip." She rummaged through the bag until she found one. She passed it over to Percy. "Thanks." He took the paper clip and wiggled it around in the door, picking the lock. He smiled in triumph. Ms. Fabrica passed the paper to Koati. She sneaked in and placed on the table, before darting out. I closed the door, making sure it locked.

After that expedition, we walked over to the art room, deciding that would be home base. "Ok, the next obstacle is to… Prank a bully. Which bully do you want to target?" she asked, smirking. "I know of at least five." Who knew a teacher would act like that?


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Hello. For the forty third time in a row. Now, again reminder, vote in my poll. You can find it on my profile page. Just click 'Vote Now!' on the screen. Thank you if you did so. I will narrate a couple more challenges, but at one point I will activate a time skip. I mean, it would be boring to narrate the whole two plus hours. Anyway, let us begin. Remember to both read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I need to tell you again? This ain't by Rick Riordan. It is by PJCKMCACSKSA. And I'm a teen and a girl. Not an adult man. Figure it out!**

Percy's Point of view

Yes! I hate bullies. It would be great to get one back. Now, off the top of my head, there is five, like Decuma said. I couldn't think of any except for Nancy Bobofit, Ala Limaza, Ritchi Heikin, Barske Veprim, and Aivota Rahat. Oh wait, last I heard, Ghabi Ghanan was a bully. "There's five!" I almost shouted, until I realized where we were. Starting again, I whispered, "Director Craft, there is six. Nancy, Ala, Aivota, Ritchi, Barske and Ghabi."

"Good Percy. Now, which should we target?" Good question. It would need to be correct. If not, we could end up with a hoard of bullies on our trail. That's it.

Koati beat me to it. "Ghabi Ghanan," she suggested. "The other five are allied together, Ghanan is a lone wolf. It would be better to target him, as he would be easier to deal with then the others. Sorry if you wanted to hit multiple in one scoop." We shook our heads. It was sound reasoning, plus, I was thinking the same.

"What prank, and where to play it?" Grover asked nervously.

"Koati, you are good with technology, correct?" I asked. She nodded. "Could you hack in to see what room he is in. Since we can't use Decuma's teacher status." I didn't like this plan. "Actually, we have a map of the school and paper clips. Let's break into the paper files. What room is it in?" I threw the map on the table.

Decuma took the map. "It is in room Antis." She pointed at a point on the map. I looked over her shoulder and memorized it.

"I think I know the route. Follow me. Actually, take my hand and hold on."  
"No," Grover and Koati whisper shouted. "Just lead the way."

"Humph." I left the room, and they followed closely behind. We easily made it through the halls without encountering anyone. "Paperclip. Unless anyone else wants to try." I learned how to pick locks in order to get around Gabe. Especially when he _accidentally_ locked his door. Or in reality, whenever. Anyway, it was a useful skill.

"None of us want to do so," Koati told me. "Plus, even if we did, you are the most proficient, being able to do it faster and with breaking less clips." Jeesh, I didn't need a full lecture. Anyway, they passed me a paperclip and hid around the corner. Even if it would sacrifice me, better one then all. After a little wiggling, the door clicked open. I silently ran back to others.

 _Decuma, can you go in and get it?_ I signed. _You would be able to blend in and disguise yourself best._ Koati nodded in agreement, and Grover just looked confused.

 _Fine. Even the director has to do the work sometimes._ She stood up and strolled over to the door, collecting the paperclip as she went. Entering the room, she closed the door. All evidence of breaking in was gone. I mean, we didn't need to, but in order to play the game we needed to break in. It's confusing, leave it at that.

The three of us slid down to the ground, trying to look casual. It was easy for most of us, acting was necessary. Grover looked a little worse, but was mainly good at it. No one walked by, so it wasn't necessary. The plan if anyone did, we would just talk and act normal. All we needed to do was relax.

Decuma soon returned to the halls, pad of paper and pencil in hand. She passed it over to Koati. "I got the room. It is room Genus, and he is rooming with his older, eighth grade brother, along with three of his brothers friends. So four people, not including him. We need to be careful, I don't know how protective his brother is. But from what I heard, the brother hates him."

Grover looked a little down. "Look on the bright side Forest, we could even ask the brother for help. Don't look so bad about broken relationships. They are nothing new. Now, back to base, that is where the map is." We ran back to the room, since it could look like we were really excited to do a project. It was better to run back than not, and better to sneak forward than back. I ran ahead, in order to get a good look at the map. "Here." I pointed at one of the small rooms. "Let's go." We walked through the halls, until we got to the stairs.

"Only dorms of seventh and eighth graders are up here," Koati explained. "We need to be extremely careful. How big are the vents?"

"Pretty big," Decuma informed her. "Why?" Koati just smirked.

"Makes sense. You have the rubber bands, correct?" She nodded. "Cool. I hope all of you are up for some climbing." I looked around. "Actually, Koati and I should do the climbing. Maybe you to could do number three. Divide and conquer."

"It's divide and be conquered," Grover grumbled. "But fine. Back to base we will go." Koati glanced over at Decuma. Decuma produced a small plastic baggy from her bag, full of rubber bands. She also passed me some rope.

"Go for it. But come back with us, there is a vent opening in my room. But you two can run ahead." We sprinted back to the art room, yelling at others to get out of the way.

"Kids on a mission coming through. We have something we need to work on in the art room. And we are late." We quickly made it to the art room. Thankfully, kids were smart of us to move out of our way. Running into the room, I slammed the door behind us. I grabbed a ladder and the rope. "I will climb up on the ladder first," I ordered. "Then you will move the ladder away. After putting it away, I will throw the rope down to you. You will climb up, I will bring the rope back up, and we will be on our merry way. I can take the rubber bands to if you want." She nodded, passing me the rubber bands. Soon we were both in the vents.

"Now, which way?" Koati asked.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: Hello. I'm writing this chapter on a plane, so it might be a little messy. Anyway, I needed something to do, and writing is always something fun. I would like to alert you again to my other story,** _ **The Last Demigod**_ **. It's kind of sad that my other story has a bigger fanbase, and is months younger. Let's see where this one goes. Who thought running through vents could be so amusing?**

 **Disclaimer: The idea of vents is not mine! Don't tell anyone, it came from another fandom. Rick Riordan only steals from mythology, thus I don't own this.**

Koati's Point of view

Grabbing the ladder, I moved it back to its original position. Thud. "People are coming," Percy shouted softly. He threw down the rope. "Hurry!"

Percy stopped the rope second before it would of hit the floor and made noise. I scrambled up it, thankful to my lava rock climbing experience. The second I was in, we pulled the rope up and closed the vent behind us. We moved out of the way so people couldn't see us through the vent. "What do you have?" I asked.

"Rope, rubber bands, a map, and a couple paperclips." Good. Those were all important things. Only one obstacle left. The direction in which we would head.

"Now, which way." Percy pulled out the map, placing it between us on the floor of the vent. He had circled the art room and room Genus.

"We need to go up, north, and east. Follow me." He picked up everything and placed it in a small bag, except for the rope. Tying the rope around his waist, he passed it back to me. "Tie it around you, so we can stay together." It was a smart idea, so I did what he told me. Once we were fastened together, he began to crawl through the vents. I followed after him, somehow managing to keep up.

We ran north until we reached a point that only Percy could see. At the point, the vents finally broke up. You could continue, go east or west, or attempt to climb up. "Are we going up or to the east? I would suggest going up, since we do not know when there will be another opportunity."

He nodded. "I know another opening, but this is good enough. Are you able to climb up?" Percy seemed a little nervous, as if he was scared I couldn't.

"I can. And if you want, I am willing to go up first." I began to untie the rope, preparing for it to go into a climbing position. "I'll take the rope and tie it on places as fail safes. You will follow me up, but remember to stay far behind me." He nodded, perfectly fine with the plan. "Hold the rope."

"Go for it. But remember to stay quiet." I took the under end of the rope, looping it around my waist so I wouldn't need to carry it. Standing below, I got into a position to spider climb up the wall. To spider climb, you put both hands opposite each other on the wall, same with the feet. You would inch your hands up, then jump with your feet to move up. Moving is somewhat slow until you get good, but it was a steady way to climb. I just hope he won't hold me down much.

There! It was a small bar poking out. Holding with my feet, I removed my arms. Taking the rope, I tied it onto the bar. Bang, bang, bang. That was the signal to begin climbing. He took the rope and began to climb up it like one would usually do. As he went, I continued to climb up. "Look up," he whispered. But it echoed throughout the pipes. I hope no one could hear it. If he was willing to risk it though, it must be important. The end to the climb was right above my head.

I pulled myself up to the top and sat down. "Untie the knot when you get there," I hissed. "Then climb up the rest of the way. Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look, and you are lighter than you look." He nodded in understanding. We would want to keep the rope, just in case. Percy quickly scrambled up the rope.

Once he tumbled into the main vent, we began to pull up the rope. We tied the rope around our waists. Percy pointed in a random direction. "That's east. I should be able to find the correct vent hole to use. Come on." Crawling through the vents was a little uncomfortable. They were a bit smaller on the second floor.

"Army crawl, keep low and bunched up," I ordered. "It will be better." He nodded and resumed moving through the vents. We continued for a few minutes.

"Here. Pass me two paper clips." I grabbed them out of the bag and handed them over. He took the paper clips and used one for each side. Slowly and steadily, he removed the vent cover, careful not to make any noise. "Can you check to see if he is there? And then shoot the rubber bands. I don't have the best aim."

Nodding, I slid closer to the hole. Percy moved out of the way. I inched forward, going to where just my eyes were over the hole. "He's there, and alone. Give me six rubber bands. That should be enough." He fished six bands out of the pack and passed them to me. Taking them one at a time, I quickly fired all six. Each hit a different exposed pressure point. Ghabi collapsed. Both of us scrambled out of sight. I took the cover and placed it back where it belonged. Percy closed it.

"Follow me. Let's get back, ASAP." We took off, wanting to get as far away from the crime scene as possible. Soon, we made it back down to the drop.

"I can tie a loose knot, one that can hold infinite weight, but will come apart if you pull it the correct way. So both of us could climb down, and we would still have the rope." He nodded in agreement. Both of us untied the rope from the waist. Taking one end, I tied it to the open bar on the ceiling of the vent.

We climbed down and collected the rope. Then we crawled back to the art room. Percy opened up the vent, and climbed down the rope. He grabbed the ladder, which I took down. The others soon came back. Soon, all of the missions were done, and Casus and Pupa returned.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: Hello. We are five chapters away from fifty. The story is getting longer by the moment. And that is why I would like everyone to answer a question from me. Would you rather this be one long story, or have it broken into parts. Please review your answer, as I am not allowed to use private messaging. Thanks to all who take their time to help me out. So thanks for reading up to here, and have fun by continuing.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except the plot. And the original characters. And also the… You get the point. Everything that is not mine belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Casus's Point of view

A lot happened. I'm also sure that they left out a couple parts. But that is to be expected. No one tells anyone everything, one should always keep one card close to their chest. At least he could gain some information from that.

Grover was a basic satyr, nothing special. A little better than most at tracking, but young and somewhat subpar in other areas.

Koati, well, let's just say he learned a bit. More of what she could do. Athena's kids were jacks of all trades, along with Hermes. How their intelligence and physical capabilities formed and were utilized were always different. Some could forge, some could fight, some are really good at chess. You never know what to expect.

Percy, even more so. He didn't see like a kid who would no what to do on the run. Definitely a legacy of Mercury. The kid could pick a lock like it was nothing. Was fast, knew exactly what to pack. My hunch couldn't be wrong.

Turns out though, that you could learn things at the long sitting after all. I had already known Pupa didn't have dyslexia. She also had either really low ADHD, ADD, or low ADD. I'd place my money on low ADD. So, she ain't a powerful demigod. But she is good in social situations. She looked at home there. That isn't a normal demigod trait. But none of the five of us is normal.

Grover is a satyr, who's destiny is to find Pan. Koati is technically of princess of a deceased civilization. Pupa is great with authority and court. Percy is Roman, Norse and Egyptian as well. I'm a female primordial, in a mortal boys body. None of us our normal. Normal would be tortured, most likely die of the pain, if it stayed near us.

There was an awkward silence. "So…" I started. "Everyone knows who the new teacher is?"

"Um…" mumbled Grover. "No?"

"Grover, I told you this already," scolded Koati. "Question or statement. Not both. Now tell us which it is."

"Fine. It was a statement. We don't know who it is." he grumbled. "Now that that's over, can you just tell us."

"Paul Blofis. He used to work at a school for dyslexic kids. The man has a dyslexic younger brother, and best friend. The teacher just moved to New York and was in need of a job. Caput offered him one."

"Who is Caput?" Percy asked Decuma.

"Caput is Principal Radix's first name," Decuma explained. "All teachers know each other's names. Some of us use first names more often. I almost always use them. I am still trying to get some of the older ones, like Melody, to call me Decuma. Percy, Melody is Mrs. Cantus."

"Thanks. Hopefully, this Blowfish guy can help. He should be nice, he understands. An English teacher who understands dyslexic kids. This will be a first." Percy stared at the ceiling, stars in his mind. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Aunt, how many dyslexic kids our in the school?" I asked.

"About twenty of the six hundred students we have here. One thirtieth of the students." So, only a few students. Maybe he would want to meet Percy. Having worse conditions than most, it might be helpful for the two of them to meet. Also, we would get to learn more about the mystery teacher.

"Could we meet him?" Koati asked. "Percy has major dyslexia, while I have minor dyslexia. It might be helpful for his teaching if he could talk to us." She stole the words right out of my mouth. And I thought that Hermes children were thieves and Hecate's were mind readers.

"Interesting. It seems like a good idea." Yes! It might happen. Please plan, work. I want to meet this guy. "I can try and call him." A few of us stared at her with puppy dog eyes. Aunt Decuma stood up and walked over to the phone. She pressed ten buttons, 728-525-6347, and call. "All of you be silent."

Out of the phone came a muffled, "Hello."

"My nephew and his four friends would like to meet you. They were part of the injured group, my nephew being one of the two that represented them in court. Two of the five kids have dyslexia. So it might be helpful both for you and them to talk. I can handle everything and supervise."

A long, muffled, response came through.

"Thank you. I will meet you there in ten minutes." She put the phone down and hanged up. "Follow me. We are going to his classroom."

The six of us stood up. We all actually ended up following her. I think the only reason why Percy didn't run ahead was because he had no clue where the classroom was. They moved the classroom, not wanting for bad memories.

We stopped at a door near the art room. Percy knocked on the door five times. "Come in," called a voice. "I'm assuming this is Decuma and her crew."

"You assume correct, Paul," Decuma answered as she pushed open the door. "It was Percy with his enthusiastic knocking. He happens to have ADHD as well."

"I can tell him myself," Percy growled playfully as he bounded through the door. "So, you are the guy who understands dyslexics."

"That's me. What do all of you want to know?" he asked kindly.

"I want to be able to fully check your room. Make sure it is safe," I told him. Not waiting for permission, I shot off towards his desk to start checking things out. You can never be too safe. Sadly, I couldn't check his room.

"I would like to ask questions about how you teach. See how it is going to help us," Koati answered. "I bet Percy would want to know to." She dragged Percy and Mr. Blofis to a corner. Pupa followed willingly, most likely having no clue what to do.

"I'm gonna check out the books. I've been with many dyslexics, I wanna see if ya got books for them. Big letters, small words." The ever helpful goat. Of course that is what he wants to do. He sure does have the expertise needed for dealing with that though. Better him than me.

"That's fine. And I would be delighted to answer you questions, Koati. Decuma, if you could shut the door, it would be appreciated. I would also invite you to join us in the corner."


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone. From now on, I'm going to update this story like I do my other one. It will only be updated once a week, on Sundays. But your chapter will be longer and written better. Sorry, but I have other things I need to focus on. This is because I have started up my own original story. Sometimes though, I might give a double update. Again, I'm sorry. Thank you all for your support. If it wasn't for fanfiction, I wouldn't be giving an original story a go.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Uncle Rick, not including plot and OCs. Those belong to me. I also don't own whatever the teachers teach. Ask the internet, where I do all my research for any story I write.**

Pupa's Point of view

Waking up was weird. Okay, that was weird. But waking up in my room was weird. That makes even less sense. Let's try again. Waking up in my room was weird, because for the last week, I had been sleeping over in my friends room. I hadn't been in here for about six days. There. That works. Koati will be proud.

"Not proud. And get out of bed and get ready! I have been attempting to read Harry Potter for the last hour," she shouted. Lowering her voice, she added, "I need to find this book in Greek."

Groaning, I got out of bed and ready for school. I hadn't gone for a while, being on room arest in my friends room. Grabbing clothes, I disappeared off into the shower. Soon I was done. As I returned to the room, I asked, "Can we go now?"

Koati glanced at the wall clock. "We are five minutes late! Breakfast started five minutes ago. Hurry!" As I through down what I was holding, Koati ran over and grabbed my arm. Taking the door, she slammed it open and closed.

We sprinted through the halls, one willingly, one unwillingly. Soon we were at the breakfast hall. Stopping, at the entrance, I wondered, "Should we go in or wait?"

"All three of them are probably in," Koati answered, not even sparing me a glance. She stalked off to the counter, where Mereo was waiting. "Tahua. I teie nei! (Menu. Now!)" Koati ordered in a different language.

Shaking, Mereo got two menus for her. "Pehea e mohio ana koe ki te Maori? He hunga mate me te reo. (How do you know Maori. The people and language are dead.?" Koati scowled at her, ignoring what I assumed to be a question.

"Kaore he mea (Doesn't matter)," Koati muttered as she picked up the menus and stalked pass. "Kaua e whakahua ano. (Don't mention it again.)"

Taking my arm again, she pulled me to the back table where three kids were already sitting. "Guess you were right," I told her, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm always right." And she sat down. "Ko nga pancakes pango. He tokomaha o ratou. (Plain pancake. A lot of them.)" She through her menu into the middle.

Grover was writing today. "Uh, Koati…" he started.

"He aha? (What?)" she asked, scowling. Everyone stared at her, as if she was crazy. Thinking about, anyone who was planning on speaking up to her when she was like this was either stupid, crazy or brave.

Casus went to speak up. So it is brave then. "No one can understand you, not even me," he told her bluntly, but gently. "We don't even know the language you are using." She stared at him in disbelief. As if she though they would understand.

"Kei te korero ahau i te Maori, (I am speaking Maori)" she whispered. Koati sat up straight. It was as if lightning struck her. "Kua mate te Maori. Kaore tetahi e mohio ana. (Maori is dead. No one knows it.)" She didn't seem to know what to do.

"You can speak English. I've seen you speak it fluently," Percy encouraged. She glared at him. "Oh, right. I've heard you speak English fluently." That didn't get a better reaction out of her. "This isn't helping. I'll sink back down in my chair."

"C, can't. O, only Maori," she whispered to the best of her ability.

"We will need a translator then," Casus assumed. He was the most level headed in a situation. "I'll contact Decuma." He stood up and left the table.

While he was gone, the remaining three of us placed down our orders. Since Casus did it earlier, we were only waiting for Koati.

Casus returned to the table with Mereo and Decuma. "Sorry," Decuma apologized to Koati. "She is the only one in the building who speaks the language."

"Only one in the world, not including Koati," Mero muttered. "But the details aren't specific. Only supposed to translate. The fact that Koati hates my guts will make this difficult" As she spoke, Koati glared daggers at her. She even reached for something by her waist, something that didn't exist.

"Koe," Koati told her scathingly. "He aha?"

"She say, 'You. Why?'" translated Mereo. "Only one."

"Humph," responded Koati. "E hiahia ana ahau ki te pancakes. Ko nga pancakes pango. He maha o ratou."

"She wants pancakes, plain pancakes, and many of them. Is that all?"

"Could you ask her what she wants to drink and if she wants anything else?" Grover asked. "It would be useful." He pointed down at the notebook.

"Ka taea e ahau te reo Ingarihi," Koati scolded. "Panana me te wai"

"She scolded you, saying, 'I understand English." She also wants bananas and water." Mereo turned around and left.

"Wait," Decuma shouted. "I relieve you from your job in the kitchin. Instead, I wish for you to stay and translate Koati until she reverts back to English."

Mereo turned around. "If you pay me double what I get paid now for the amount of time I spend with her."

"You got it."

"Deal." She fully turned around and came back to the table. She sat down in the empty seat. "Before you ask, I don't want anything."

We raised are hands. We ate quickly and was soon done. "We should grab everything for are first class. We can meet again in Social Studies."

"What are all of your classes?" Mereo asked. She seemed sincere and curious. I wonder why Koati didn't like her. There was no explanation.

"Kaua e korero ki a ia nga mea katoa!" Koati exclaimed. "Kaua e whakawhirinaki ki a ia." Mereo looked offended, but not surprised.

"She doesn't want you to tell me everything and trust me," she explained, rolling her eyes. I only want to know to make it easier. Only tell me Koati's."

"Math, Reo Ingarihi, Pūtaiao, Ngā Tikanga Tuku Iho, Latin, Waiata, Mahi toi, Te hākinakina. (Math, English, Science, Social Studies, Latin, Music, Art, Gym.)"

"Oh. Well let us get going. Who else is in math?"

Koati gave me a pleading look. I lightly shook my head, no. "Everyone else is in the same class till Social Studies, other than me. All of us have that class."

"Thank you." Koati stalked out of the room, Mereo following. I turned around and closed the door, heading to English. I hope everything goes well, both for me and for the others.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: Sorry again about the schedule changing. If I didn't already tell you, it is because I'm too busy to update practically every other day, and want to make sure I do not abandon this. Thank you to everyone who stayed with me. Now, I would like to remind you all again, to please vote in my poll. It would be highly appreciated. Now, the curse will begin to take place in some other areas. Let us not have me spoil more, and begin the story. Just be prepared for a lot of google translate work! If you can brave that, continue scrolling down.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Riordanverse. If I did, it would actually be called the Riordanverse. At the moment, it does not have a name. Anyway, the Riordanverse obviously belongs to Rick Riordan. I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own PJO.**

Grover's Point of view

Once we got to the room, we quickly began to gather our things. If Koati was there alone, I don't want to know what will happen to Mereo. Since Pupa is in a different class, she would need to leave them alone. At least I am at her desk. Hopefully I can keep things under control. Actually, I probably couldn't.

Casus began to mutter under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like Greek curses. Then, he seemed to realize something. His head shot up, and there was a horrified look on his face. "Με μολύνει! (She infected me!)" he cried. Who infected him? And why? It made no sense. "Τα υπόλοιπα δεν επηρεάζονται, αφού η πρώτη τους γλώσσα είναι η αγγλική. (The rest our not affected, since their first language is English)" Wait what infection? What was he talking about? It made no sense!

Percy voiced my thoughts. "What do you mean, 'infection,' Casus?"

"Είμαστε καταραμένοι να μιλήσουμε την πρώτη μας γλώσσα. Μόνο οι πέντε από εμάς. (We are cursed to speak our first language. Only the five of us)" he answered.

Percy connected the dots first. "So the five of us can only speak our first language. Koati's first language it Maori. Your's is Greek. Grover, Pupa and mine is English." He smiled, proud to be able to figure something out first. I presume that it was rare for that to happen. That is common in most demigods, other than children of Athena. Most likely because their ADHD and dyslexia makes it harder for them. It must feel good, especially when most perceive you as dumb.

"Σωστός (Correct)," praised Casus. Percy's smile grew bigger. "Εσείς μπορείτε να με μεταφράσετε, ενώ ο Mereo κάνει την Koati. (You two can translate me, while Mereo does Koati.)"

"Great," I replied to no one. "Now, let's go." We picked up everything and headed over to math class. The three of us stood at the door for a few seconds. "Casus, just try not to participate in class. Stay silent." I had a feeling it would be hard for him. Same with Koati for that matter. Both would want to place their input. With that, I walked towards my seat. The others soon followed. I hope Casus heeds my advice.

Someone was sitting in my seat. It was Mereo. I was starting to feel Koati's disgust. Koati, meanwhile, was throwing rapid fire Maori at Mereo. She pointed at me. "Haere atu i tona nohoanga!" Mereo sighed.

"Translate her words. Or I will alert Ms. Fabrica." That got her moving. She must be desperate for money. Or just to be out of the kitchen.

"She told me to get out of his seat. She pointed at you, so I assume she means your seat. Problem is, I don't know what seat that is." I just stared at her in shock. Koati made it obvious! The seat she is sitting in. Duh! How dumb is this girl? No wonder she is going no where with life so far.

"Ko koe tangohia he nohoanga i runga i te Grover tūru!" Koati shouted. The whole class started at her. Well, everyone who was already in the classroom. Pretty much, 75% of the class. Mr. Arithmus was still suspiciously missing.

I attempted to glare at her. She just shook it off. Percy turned around and glared at Mereo. "She told me, I quote, 'You sit on Grover's seat.'"

"So…" I trailed off, waiting for her to figure it out.

"I did not see that you owned it. First come first serve." Ok, not I was done with her. I kicked her out of the seat and sat down on it. I was done with Mereo. I could now fully understand what Koati met. Mereo was terrible. Even if she is only a B class villain. As I sat down and made myself comfortable, the rest of the class filed into the room. Finally, Mr. Arithmus made it in.

Since both Koati and Casus managed to not speak up, math class passed quickly. I bet it was hard for them, being know-it-alls. They couldn't stand not being able to answer questions. The pains of not speaking English. I'm just glad my mommy goat taught me English first. She could have taught me English, Greek or the language of normal goats. It really was a good thing that she never choose to teach me the language of the goats outside of my satyr powers. That might be awkward to speak in while surrounded by mortals.

As we went to head to English, the five of us passed Pupa in the hall. She pulled me over. "Mr. Blofis just wants everyone's name and to fill out three sheets of paper. Then you are free to leave." I nodded my thanks and ran over to rejoin the group.

Panting, I informed them, "We just need to fill out three sheets of paper in English. But I believe they can not write in English either. So Mereo would have to write for Koati, and most likely me for Casus."

"Why you?" Percy asked. "What about me?"

"You have dyslexia." I stated it like that was the full reason. And it was. It would be incredibly hard for Percy to write. I wasn't going to force him to do it. He seemed relieved and annoyed at the same time. Relieved because he didn't have to do it, annoyed because I didn't think he could. "Don't worry, I think you could do it. But I would think that you would want to do as little writing as possible.

"True," he sighed. "Fine." That ended the discussion. It was silent the rest of the way. Except for Casus and Koati mumbling curses and complaints in their native languages.

We entered the new English classroom. It was amazing how it changed. The desks now formed a smaller and larger semicircle around the blackboard, than pushed back a bit. In the back corner was a rug and small library. In the other back corner was two small research computers. "Sit down wherever you like," Mr. Blofis called to all incoming students. Casus and Koati dragged the four of us to the front. We sat in the smaller row on the right, closest to the teachers desk. I was on the end, then Casus, then Percy, and finally Koati. Mereo was forced to stand behind us. I could hear her grumbling about it.

"Erre es korrakas," Casus yelled at her. Oof. that curse is not nice. I've heard Athena and Ares cabins hurling insults at each other. Whoever through that curse usually won the verbal battle. Either way, it wasn't school appropriate. Telling someone to go to the crows is much worse than one would think.

Before I could yell at Casus, Mr. Blofis interrupted all of us. "Today class, I am giving you a three page survey. I would like everyone to answer honesty. Also, it is multiple choice. When you are done, you may leave the classroom. I just ask that you ask me first before you go. Is everyone fine with that?"

A chorus of yeses through flew the classroom. Answering a three page multiple choice survey, which wasn't graded, and then getting to leave the class? Yes, they wanted that. "Even you two can do it," Percy whispered to the two sitting next to him. "Just circle A, B, C or D."

Both of them snarled at him. "No snarling," Mr. Blofis chided, as he walked by handing out the papers. I looked over the papers. Just preference on learning styles and things like that. I quickly raced through it, attempting to be done as fast as possible. But we should all stick together for this. Percy might take some time to read the paper. We are sure that Koati and Casus can still understand English at the least. It's better than nothing. Let us just hope this is over soon.

"Περιμένετε να τερματίσει ο καθένας στην ομάδα μας. (Wait for everyone to finish in our group.)" Casus whispered. It was fine that he said it, as all four of us understood Greek. It also left Mereo out, and we don't want her to know everything. The rest of us all nodded in agreement.

Once the last of us was done, it was Percy like I predicted, we went to see Mr. Blofis. "The four of us are finished," I informed him.

"Thanks you. You may now go to your dorm or wherever you wish."

"Our dorm," Percy whispered. "We could do math homework there too, I guess."


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Hello. Did all of you like how long last chapter was? If you have an opinion and would like to notify me, feel free to review it. Unless I get a lot of complaints, most chapters will be long like that one. Also, I'm contemplating putting up another story a wrote. Do you think I should, or should I focus on my two up right now? Any opinions and suggestions for anything fanfiction related, the comments section is open, both for guests and others. I should stop ranting and begin now. I will see you again next Sunday. Let the chapter begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I know, I probably should get straight to the chapter. But by law, I am pretty sure I am supposed to write this. Rick Riordan's characters are not in the public domain yet. So, I don't own it, as you can probably tell by now.**

Percy's Point of view

This curse is really annoying! At least it isn't harmful. I would hate it if my friends got hurt. Hopefully it isn't because of me. That would make it even worse. But is has to be because of me. Smelly Gabe always told me everything is my fault. I have to be the cause of this. My friends are being harmed, even if it isn't physically, because of me. If they never met and hung out with me, this would have never happened. Also, they wouldn't have the English and skipping school problem, 'cause they wouldn't have been associated with me. It's all my fault!  
Grover stared at me, his eyes making me nervous. It was as if he could see what I was thinking. "It isn't your fault," he stated firmly. "Remember, Koati was affected first. It most likely had to do with her or Pupa." He nodded, certain what he said was true. I still think he could read minds, or at least emotions.

Koati glared at Grover. "Kaore i mahia e au!" she cried. Students made room for us, not wanting to get into the middle of this. I heard a few began to chant, _Fight, fight, fight,_ under their breaths. I hope they wouldn't. That would just make everything worse. We didn't need to be in trouble again. Mom will be disappointed.

"She says that it isn't her fault," Mereo relayed. "Bet you could figure that out though." Both me and Casus turned to glare at her. She shouldn't insult us. We would probably end up better off than her anyway. It would not be safe for her.

"Ή θα μπορούσε να βάλει φταίξιμο, (Or she could be placing blame,)" Casus muttered. Grover and I nodded. That's what I thought. I thought that she was blaming Grover, or yelling that he dare accuse her, he is not affected. Either way, she didn't need to be a smartalec. It just makes the rest of us feel bad.

"Pardon me, could you explain?" Mereo asked in a fake kind tone. "I believe I do not understand." The other three just turned around and stuck their noses in the air. They seemed to be done with her. As they continued to head towards the dorm, Mereo and me lagged behind. "Could you explain?" she asked me in a lower tone. "Obviously you are smarter than them. You decided to stay behind." I'm not, both Koati and Casus are smarter. Something is wrong with her.

"He spat out that Koati could have been blaming someone, which I happened to agree with." By then, we were a couple doors behind them. Turning around so I wouldn't face her, I sped off. Whoom. I was in front of them, walking easily in the front. I could see Mereo running behind us, panting, trying to keep up. I stuck out my hand. "Grab on," I whispered. I would have rathered use Greek, but I can only speak English right now. The other smiled evilly, grabbing on.

"I don't even care if I throw up," Grover replied as he grabbed on. "Do it." With the three of them holding on, I ran all the way to the dorm. The second I stopped, Grover whipped out his key card, let us all in, and slammed the door shut.

All four of us cackled evilly. Turns out, cackling is universal. Now, Mereo couldn't get in, and didn't know where to go. Koati ran over to shut the curtains. "I mahia e matou, (We did it)" Koati cackled. We all stared at her in confusion. "Pupuhi

(Shoot)" She grabbed a paper and pencil, then shook her head. Staring at her hands, she smiled. _We beat her,_ she signed. _Plus, we have beat the curse. Signing is not speaking._ I could have laughed out loud. Fine, all admit it. I did. But she was right.

Casus smiled, signing, _We're free!_ I got to say, he's right. Both him and Koati are gone from the curse. Well, that's not true. But we are free from the curse known as Mereo. We can now translate Koati.

"I'll dismiss her," I told them, smirking. "See y'all soon. You can start math without me." With that, I stood up and sprinted out of the room. I could easily see Mereo darting around, attempting to find us. It was kind of funny, but in a mean way. I'm not sure if I should think that it is funny. Whatever. Time to put her out of her misery. I ran up and over to her, stopping her pacing.

"Finally! Can you lead me to your room," she cried. Oof. I was beginning to feel bad about this. But it must be done. For my friends.

Taking a deep breath, I broke the news. "We don't need you anymore. We found a way to translate Koati, both me and Casus no how to. I suggest talking to Decuma to see what to do next." At that, I ran. But I ran the wrong way. I needed to take the wrong way, trick her. Shake her off my trail.

I looked over my shoulder. She was following. I ran at a speed she could follow for a minute or two. Then, I began to sprint. Taking weird short cuts and long cuts, I quickly was able to shake her off my trail. Once I was positive, I came back to my dorm, sneaking back in. Bang! The door slammed shut behind me.

"Sit down, we got math to do," Grover scolded. Huh. that didn't sound like him. "Casus told me to tell you that. He translated it from Koati." He looked sad about being out of the loop. We really should teach Grover and Pupa sign language.

"I'll try to teach you after math. Now, Casus, could you pass me a sheet?" He slid a page full of math problems at me. I stared at them for a couple seconds, confused. I stared at him. "I'm confused."

He slid another paper towards me. It was written fully in Greek. Strangely, I could understand the whole thing. _This explains everything without telling you the answer,_ Casus signed. _Look over it and try._ Maybe it will.

I stared at the paper, reading the Greek. Somehow, it actually made sense. Using it as a guide, I began to quickly answer all of the math questions. As I did so, the others continued their work. Once I finished, I asked, "Should we compare?"

Casus ran to his bag and tossed Koati a pen. She collected all four of our papers. Using the pen, she corrected everything, comparing them all. Then she passed them back. I got nine of the ten questions correct! That was amazing, considering my record. Casus gave all of us a second copy of it. I copied all my answers onto it, plus the new correct one. Hopefully, I didn't spell anything wrong. But with this, I might be able to get good grades this year!

The bell rang. We began to head to the science classroom, excited for science, not excited for dealing with Aivota. Along with missing a bunch of material. I hope Ms. Doctrina will be kind to us.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: Hello for the forty-ninth time. For the forty-ninth time! Only one more chapter and we will make it to fifty chapters. We are moving fast, over fifty thousand words as well. I hope all of you like the long chapters. Also, I am planning on closing my poll somewhat soon. If you want to vote, vote now. I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed here as well. You all had the choice to support me farther, other than passive reading. You took it. For that, I thank you. Thank you very much. This might not be my most popular story, but it is my oldest and my longest. Also, thanks to the six people who read the whole story from start to finish this month. Now, onto the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the sandbox I'm playing in. That right belongs to the one and only Rick Riordan. I'm still working on creating my own sandbox, but I'm a teenager.**

Grover's Point of view

The four of us left to go to science as the bell rang. I don't like that bell, it is too loud for my very sensitive ears. At least we got rid of that female dog a little while back. Percy is good at what he does, he might be able to survive Clarisse and not have the Hermes cabin steal any of his stuff. But I wouldn't know until we get there.

Ouch! Someone hit me on the head. "Get out of dreamland, Grover," Percy exclaimed. "Also, Koati wanted me to warn you that we have another low level villain incoming. The name of the next villain we have to face is Aivota."

Great. One of the bullies, who most likely has a lot of dirt on Koati. With Koati being in a bad place at the moment, that is definitely not a good thing. Then again, the activity could be over and we could now be working in partners or something else. Maybe since we were gone so long, they had to assign her to a different group. But I had no clue. None of us did. For all we know, the unit on seahorses could even be over. It would be a mystery. We should have asked Pupa.

Koati and Casus both made some rapid-fire hand movements. Percy nodded, as if he understood. "Both of them are wondering what is going to happen in science. You got any theories? I don't, but you are a different mind then I."

"No," I responded sadly. "I've been thinkin' 'bout it, but I just keep blanking."

Percy's hand shifted into flurries of movements. Both Casus and Koati responded to his movements with angry movements. He must have done something bad in their eyes. "Κανείς από εμάς δεν ξέρουμε. Αλλά ας πάμε πιο γρήγορα. (None of us know. But let's move faster.)"

"I agree," Percy responded. He ran a circle around us, taking everyone's head. "Are all of you ready?" He looked like he was about to take off.

"Wait, what?" I shouted. "No, don't-" I attempted to tell him not to run. But wind whooshed past me and he took off. No! I didn't want to deal with his running today.

"Βλάκας! (Idiot)" Casus scolded. "Μην τρέχετε, Βλάκας (Don't run, idiot)"

"Whakaae ahau. Haurangi! (I agree. Crazy!)" Koati added.

"From what it sounds like, both of them are calling you an idiot and yelling at you for running," I continued their trains of thoughts in English. "I happen to agree. Let's just hope there is no swears and people who can translate them here right now." Percy looked down, either embarrassed or sad. I can't read his emotions. Which make no sense. I have never not been able to read someone yet.

"Fine. I just wanted us to be in time, preferably early, in hopes that it would not be as embarrassing. But whatever. Let's go in." Ouch. I wasn't thinking of what was going through his mind, just that he pulled us all of our feet.

I apologize, while Casus and Koati both made weird hand movements. Percy made more hand movements back at Casus and Koati and accepted my apologize. Casus just moved ahead, not caring for these formalities. He pulled the door open and strolled inside. The rest of us quickly followed him.

The room was almost empty. In fact, only Ms. Doctrina, the four of us, and two other kids were in the class. Both of them were two random kids, not that big into the things in Yancy as far as I could tell. Maybe geeks. Both of them were fawning over a computer together in the back of the classroom, not likely to bother us. Actually, when they saw us they scooted even farther into the corner of the room. We should be fine.

Koati walked straight up to Ms. Doctrina and made some hand movements. "Koati asks what is happening in class," Percy translated. He glanced back at Casus and I. "I think all three of us are wondering that. I see that desks are now in groups of four." At that I took a real glance around the room, actually taking it in.

"You are correct," Ms. Doctrina praised, smile on her face. "We are now studying plant and animals cells, along with how to use a microscope. Well you four were gone, we just played some games on the topic so you wouldn't miss much." That was very nice of her. She easily could have just moved ahead.

"Thank you for waiting," I thanked. "Are we sitting in a group or spread out?"

She pointed at the clump of desks right in front of hers. "These are yours. I decided to have you four make a group. All of you can understand each other, correct? I did not understand why Percy had to translate for Koat back there."

The four of us exchanged glances. Koati and Casus both could not explain. Percy wanted me to explain. The rest of us wanted him to. He sighed. "Well, all five of us in our group can only speak in our native languages right now. Mine, Pupa, and Grover's native languages are English. So we have no problem. But Casus's native language is Greek and Pupa's is Maori. What we discovered was if they didn't speak, they could use any nonverbal language. Since both of them and I understand sign language, we have been using that while I translate for them." He did a good job explaining for on the spot. I don't think I would have been able to do that.

"Thank you for that explanation, Percy. Now if you four could take a seat, we will wait for the rest of class to file in." The four of us walked over to the group of desks and plopped down on the seats. Percy sat closest to Ms. Doctrina and the board. I was next to Percy. Casus was across from me. Koati was next to him, also near the board. Seating order was so Percy could see both Koati and Casus incase they wanted to talk.

Soon the rest of the class came in and plopped down in their seats. For some reason, Aivota was staring weirdly at Koati. Ms. Doctrina clapped her hands in order to gain the classes attention. A couple kids rolled their eyes at it. Some of the other students even muttered, "We are not in preschool anymore." It was extremely disrespectful to a teacher, one who was actually a good teacher.

"Now, today we will have our first full lesson on…" The class began and I began to zone out. This was what, my sixth time hearing this lecture? It does not get better or more entertaining. In fact, by now I probably could recite parts f the lecture word for word. But that didn't matter. I just needed to make it look like I was paying attention. To tell you the truth, t is actually pretty hard. Teachers can easily catch you. Just don't let them catch you off guard with a question. If she questions you about that, say Casus or Koati fed you the answer.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: And we are finally here! Chapter fifty, half of a hundred. This is amazing, I never thought when I first started fanfiction that I would get this far with so much support. Thanks to everyone who supported me for all these chapter and months. Also, I encourage all of you to read chapter thirty-five. It has the least number of views out of all my chapters. Also, I do not wish to offend anyone with things that I make up in this chapter. Everything about the Maori people is made up by me. It is not made to offend anyone who might be one of them. That's all I have to say. Let's continue on.**

 **Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to say this fifty times. But I'll remind you again. I'll credit goes to Rick Riordan, whom I base my work off of.**

Koati's Point of view

I hate this. At the moment, I hate my life. This curse, it, it makes me feel, so, so helpless. Helpless should not be a word to describe me. I'm a daughter of Athena, first ever princess from the Hauora tribe. The tribe of brains, whose patron is Atua Mohio. Atua Mohio was the goddess of wisdom and war. She was sort of like the Maori version of Athena. Anyway, helpless is not a word to describe me. In fact, I'm independent and can survive by myself. I proved that, seeing as I abandoned CHB and survived on my own when the tribe was destroyed.

Casus glanced at me, as if he could read my thoughts. _I hate this too_ , he signed. _You have it worse._ I agreed with what he said, nodding my head. I hated this, he hated this, anyone seriously affected hated this. There was nothing else you could say about it. The curse was terrible.

For the first half of science, the four of us got by, being completely ignored. Then, a couple of kids wanted to mix things up. "Ms. Doctrina?" Aivota called. Ms. Doctrina turned away from the board and faced her.

"Aivota, next time, please raise your hand and wait till I'm finished. But since I have already been interrupted, could you tell me what you want." Ms. Doctrina directed this at her, with a sweet smile and high pitched voice. She sounded like she was talking to a baby. Either way, she did a great job of insulting Aivota.

Under his breath, Percy muttered, "That was amazing. She dished out an amazing insult to Aivota, without even making it sound like an insult. Ms. Doctrina is amazing." I shot a gesture meaning 'I agree' at him. The rest of our group did the same, all agreeing with what Percy said. Aivota deserved it.

"You seem to be ignoring Percy, Grover, Casus, and Koati," she observed, sending a sly smirk in our direction. "Since they were out, shouldn't you make sure to include them in order to be certain that they understand the material. It feels like you are favoriting them. That isn't good teaching." Wow, she was really laying it on thick. Aivota had been raised to be in charge of a company since birth, so how she was able to do that made perfect sense. She was raised that way, and her parents attempted to change me into that way as well. It failed, miserably.

"I'm afraid it isn't your job to point that out, Ms. Rahat. They seem to be doing perfectly fine, all of them are taking notes. Grover is even taking notes on what I am saying now." I stole a glance at Grover. His eyes were glazed and he wasn't paying attention. He just continued to move his pencil across the page, in order to make the illusion that he is doing work. That is reasonable though, seeing that he has most likely heard this lecture about five times before. "Would you like me to ask them a question though?" Aivota looked horrified, not thinking that she would be put on the spot like that. Quickly though, she composed herself.

"Yes, thank you for taking my opinions into account," she answered, giving the teacher a big smile, attempting to look like a perfect angel. To me, all she looked like was a spoiled brat. The second Ms. Doctrina looked away from her, she sneered at the four of us, as if we ruined her plans.

"Now, Koati, what is three parts of a plant cell that is not in an animal cell?" Ms. Doctrina asked, smirking. Aivota glared at us, knowing that I knew the answer.

I signed at Percy the answer. Now, hopefully, Ms. Doctrina had a good excuse for why Casus and I couldn't talk and Percy would have to translate. "Koati tells me that she believes that plant cells have cell walls, a large central vacuole an, chloroplasts, while animals do not." Good, he answered correctly, though he paraphrased my answer a bit. It was fine though, he got the main points across.

"Why did Percy answer for Koati?" Aivota asked, smirking. She probably thought she had cornered us here. I think Ms. Doctrina had prepared for this though. If not, Percy was good at lying. He could do it, if she was not prepared.

"Aivota, that is a little personal," she scolded. "Now, if all of you must know, Koati and Casus are both not able to speak at the moment. But, both them and Percy know sign language, so he will be translating for them until they get better." A couple of kids began to pull out their phones. "All of you, put your phones back, you should not even have them. I would like this not to get on the rumor mill for as long as possible. If I could, I would like to have you sign forms that make it so you can not tell others. Alas, I am not allowed to do that." She did very well with that, I think that Ms. Doctrina would be a good addition to our side. Actually, I think she already allied with us, while not officially, and against the bullies, such as Aivota. "Now, I would like to continue my lesson on cells. Also, as you all know, we hadn't learned that yet. So, we really should not be questioning their intelligence." She turned back to the board, ignoring the raising hands. "So, we continue on..."

Ms. Doctrina droned on for the rest of the period, occasionally asking questions. She made a point to distribute the questions equally among the table, attempting to avoid the chance of someone accusing her of being unfair again. That could get her kicked out, especially if the person was rich and their family was paying a lot. Sadly, the school was very capitalist, leading to there being favoritism and special treatment to those whose parent paid a lot of money. Thankfully, everything worked out and there were no interruptions for the rest of the class. No one ever spoke up about Percy translating. In truth, sometimes we would give him the answers when he was called on, in order to establish our authority among the students, not wanting them to think any of us were dumb. Grover and Pupa could do it by themselves. Percy, on the other hand, was always ignored and never taught anything due to his dyslexia. So the two of us helped him.

Now that I'm thinking about this, we have problems. Nancy, Ala, Aivota, Ritchi, and Barske all are rich and have a lot of influence in the school. Percy was a charity case, he and his mom could barely pay, even with financial aid. The school didn't care about him, only the publicity they could get if they "fixed" him. Grover and Casus both paid the minimum amount, no donations or anything. Grover paid a tiny bit less than Casus. The school wouldn't care about Grover but might care a little about Casus since his aunt works here. I have the same advantages as Aivota, seeing that I live with her. Then again, Aivota's parents are likely to side with her over me, so that could bring me down to Percy's level. Pupa's dad and stepmom both like her and have a lot of money. The school might want to keep her around, more than any of the rest of us. In the end, we are likely to lose in a battle of debate and money. The bullies have an advantage.

The bell rang and we were off towards social studies. While Mrs. Sphera was soft spoken and didn't teach much, she still was a pretty good teacher. Also, we can meet up with Pupa again in class.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: How was chapter fifty? That was a milestone weekend for me, having chapter fifty of one story and ten of another posted on the same day. I would invite you to check that one out. Now, thanks to all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed my story. I would love it if the rest of you could do the same. Also, I still have a poll up. I would love it if some of you went and voted in the poll. That is all of my announcements for today. Let's continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Repeat after me, hand over your heart. Now say, "I acknowledge that PJCKMCACSKSA is not the owner of this portion of the multiverse and that Rick Riordan is the true owner." Thank you for your cooperation.**

Pupa's Point of view

I walked over to the Social Studies classroom, still a little down as I didn't have any of my friends in my classes. Being worried about Koati and Casus, alongside having missed a lot of school days did not help my anxiety. At least Social Studies should be a little better. Still, some bullies were in this class. Plus, she might have changed the seats, so I might not be next to Percy anymore. There are a chance seats could be in groups of three, myself with both, say, Nancy and Ala, or any of the other bullies in the class. Great, now I just got myself more stressed.

Once I calmed down and stopped panicking, I slowly walked into the classroom, trying to seem normal. Today, I didn't really want to stand out. When I entered, I noticed Percy, Grover, Casus and Koati standing near Mrs. Sphera. I decided to go up and join them. "Now that Pupa is here, could you tell us where to sit?" Grover asked. At that, I took a look around the classroom. Just like I predicted, there were groups of three. Well, there were six groups of three and two groups of four. All the seats were filled except for five. Three at a table for four, two at a table for three. All were near the front of the classroom.

"Three of you can sit with Luna Fax, two of you sit with Hunter Avis. Decide between yourselves," she responded, before going mute again.

Percy was the first of us to speak up. "I have to be with Koati and Casus, as I'm the only one who can translate them." I looked at him, confused. "Since sign language is not speaking, we have been using that. Only the three of us know it. That means that the three of us should sit with Luna. Are all of you good with that?" Both Koati and Casus made symbols with their hands, most likely saying yes. Grover and I nodded, not exactly super happy but fine with it. "Great."

The five of us left to sit where we were supposed to. From what I knew, both Luna and Hunter were nice people but had their quirks. Both of them were on the normal part of the spectrum, leaning towards weird and loser. Us five were definitely near the bottom of the loser side of the spectrum. Luna liked Greek Myths, specifically those about Artemis. She wore a lot of silver and didn't like men. At one point I heard a rumor saying that she was an archer. It made sense though, as once in gym class during elementary school, we did archery and were in the same class. She was one of the best, always landing near the middle. Hunter came from a family of hunters and they had hunting dogs. While they didn't hunt anymore, most became part of the armed forces or police force, liking guns, mystery, hunting, and fighting. Supposedly, Hunter was a good shot with a gun.

Grover pushed me, sending me out of my thought about the two of them. "Come on." He dragged me to the table, where Hunter was sitting. He seemed to be glaring at us under his blond bangs, but you could tell it was fake. Most of his emotions were fake, as most were near the sadder and angrier side of the spectrum. The truthful ones were happy. It was probably a good thing he didn't smile much, as when he did, it was blinding.

"Guess I'll have to catch you two up. I knew there was gonna be a catch when she asked if I would like to sit by myself," he somewhat growled, but you could tell he wasn't too angry. Tap tap, tap tap. Someone was tapping their fingers relentlessly, and it was setting off my ADHD. Looking around, I noticed both Hunter and Percy's finger drumming on their respective tables relentlessly. Koati and Luna were both tapping their feet, Koati a little faster. Both mine and Casus's eyes were racing across the room, looking for something to focus on. Grover was sniffing the air? The others I understood, this just baffled me.

"Do all seven of us have ADHD, ADD, or some sort of hyperactivity?" Grover questioned seriously. "Just look at it." Now that he mentioned it, that did seem likely based off how all of us were moving. "Well, I just have a sensitive nose, able to smell more than I should. What about you two?" He looked over at Hunter and me.

"ADD," I answered, embarrassed. My mother always told me that it was horrid. She also always criticized me for getting sick, everything. As if I was the cause of all the problems in her life. That is why she always shipped me to boarding school, not caring about my health. She never would be a good mother to me, she was only someone who gave birth and housed me. We had a terrible relationship. I don't understand, it was after I was born she got rich. Oh, whatever.

"ADHD," Hunter told him with a small growl. 'Now, let's get to work." I looked at Mrs. Sphera, not sure of what to do. Grover and I looked around, confused. "There are three books right here," Hunter sighed, grabbing one of them. "Someone read the bookmark. Well, whoever can. I know I can't." He lowered his voice and added, "Stupid dyslexia." Grover's eyes widened in surprise.

"Four of them, not including Casus," he muttered. "Also, Luna might be a part nymph and seems like she wants to be a hunter. This school is full of crazy." He shook his head and grabbed the note. Reading it aloud, he told us, "Read pages ten through twenty and discuss them with your group."

"Are we gonna read together or alone?" Hunter asked, rolling his eyes. "I still think she can't teach. Never teaches anything, just tells us to read from the book." Grover and I exchanged glances, worried about this class. If all you are going is reading, you are not going to learn much. The point of going to school instead of just reading school books is because of the teachers. The teachers help you learn and understand it. She basically is expecting those who understand to teach their classmates. We are all going to fail are tests and mom is going to be even more disappointed in me than usual. This is just great. Another horrid teacher with horrible teaching methods, even if they are not as obvious.

"Alone, ask for help if needed," Grover responded, sticking his head into the book. His eyes flew across the pages, slowly but surely. You could see that he wasn't the best reader, but he could do it. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I opened up the book and began to read. Hopefully, it gets better over the rest of the school year.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: Hello. Did you know that this story has only been up for about five months? And the chapter number is already above fifty. I think that is pretty good for how new it is. Of course, now that I am updating once a week, that means you will only get fifty two chapters a year, sometimes fifty three. Now wait, it hasn't been a year, and we are at fifty two. So technically, it should have been a full year. But it isn't November yet. Though I can't wait for then, as by then the fourth Trials of Apollo will be out. Now, I think that is enough random rambling for the week, so let's continue on to the disclaimer, then the real part of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: This isn't mine. If it was, it would be a real book. So everything would be published at once. But this isn't finished and you can still read it. So I don't own the story, since if you own the story it would be a real book.**

Casus's Point of view

Social Studies was, well, the only way I know how to put it was weird. At least most crazy teachers just acted crazy in the first place. Or they seemed normal, then went crazy on kids in the afternoon. Some did both. Others just tried to seem normal and went crazy outside of school grounds. But, Mrs. Shera was a new type of crazy, no one of the four types I stated before. Plus, she was crazy in the sense she barely talked and basically did nothing. I'm pretty sure all she did was have people read, and read, and read. She just told us the things, she didn't, well, teach. We learned what we needed to, but we didn't really learn it.

Something hard hit my arm, sending pain through it. Fake pain, really, as nothing exactly hurts when you are a goddess, especially one of the oldest, someone Zeus is afraid of. But in order to seem normal, I made my body tell me what was happening so I could react like a normal human. So I looked up, noticing that it was Koati who got slap happy and hit me. I sent some bad words at her in sign language, and she responded with a few choice words of her own. After a couple of round of back and forth, Percy decided to intervene. "Both of you, stop it," he ordered. "I'm having enough of you two fighting and cursing each other out. Plus, I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss out on work. Me and Luna don't want to do all the work ourselves. He tossed a sheet of paper at us and slid two books across the table. Ignoring us, he went and attempted to read the pages before giving up. He muttered something under his breath, a curse.

Both Koati and I decided to actually do our work. We could explain in sign language everything to Percy later, teach him better than the book could. Either way, if we wanted to get a grade in this class, we had to begin reading. So I opened up the book and let my eyes fly across the page, taking in every single word. Memorizing, but not learning. She really needs to learn how to teach, not tell. There really is a difference between different types of teachers, between good and great. Thankfully, I'm a fast reader, so once I was done I leaned back and waited.

Soon, Koati finished reading, Luna a bit after that, seemingly having some trouble, but it was a small amount. Percy had given up reading long before I finished, so he was just waiting. Together, Koati and I gave him a quick sign language overview of the pages. "So, we are talking about Egypt, correct?" Percy started, trying to begin a conversation. It was bound to be hard, him talking for three people, along with Luna not sounding like much of a talker in the first place.

"Yes, we are doing Egypt and it's geography based off the Nile River, boy," Luna answered, scowling a little. "You would have known that if you had read." Both Koati and I glared at her, signing frantically and angrily. At some of the signs we made, she recoiled. Especially when we left our middle fingers as the only ones up, pointed at her for a couple of seconds. I think one of us growled a bit, maybe even both of us

"Calm down you two, it's fine," Percy scolded. Turning to Luna, he told her, "I have dyslexia. I can't read." At that, her scowl softened a bit.

Muttering other her breath, she said, "Dad and mom always liked the campers." Most likely she was part of the Greek world, as she thought of campers when she heard of dyslexia. No demigod had children, she wasn't a god, and monsters didn't like demigods. Possibly a nymph, one who wants to be a hunter. That would make sense with her hating boys. Probably a satyr dad and wood nymph mom, if what I'm sensing is correct. Luna sighed, then faced Percy. "Sorry," she muttered, probably prideful and not wanting to say sorry. No sentient creature like to apologize, we are all a little prideful and don't like the word of apologizes, sorry. It is a horrid word, but a necessary one in the world of man. I'm pretty sure that sorry doesn't exist among gods and monsters. Maybe demigods and nymphs, but they are mortal. Among immortals, you will never, ever, hear the word sorry.

A conversation soon started up between Percy and Luna, Koati and myself inserting our thoughts whenever we felt like it. Soon, the period was over, and it was time for lunch. We could tell, because the bell rang in the middle of Percy and Luna's heated argument about the work.

Percy told Luna goodbye for the three of us and pulled us over to where Grover and Pupa were sitting uncomfortably in their seats after Hunter quickly ditched them as the bell rang. I'm pretty sure it stunned them into silence. "Get up," Percy ordered. "Supposedly, Koati and Casus both want to go fast, so who's up for me sprinting everyone?" Koati and I nodded, confirming that we told Percy what to do. They both looked at us like we were crazy.

As if they rehearsed it, the two of them sighed in synchronization and dejectedly say, "Fine." Smiling, Percy picked up all of our hands and ran like the wind. Surprisingly, nobody looked like they were about to throw up or was green, though Pupa was a little dizzy. I guess you do get used to these things. Never thought we would. Perhaps by the end of the year, it would feel perfectly normal for us. That would be really useful in fights and traveling, alongside other things. Definitely Mercury though on the Roman side, as we already know his Greek heritage and there is nothing to do with speed on the Egyptian side. He has not yet embraced the Norse, so he has nothing from that side of the family.

Seeing that no one was going anywhere, Grover walked over to the table and smiled kindly at the person, who was not Mereo. That was probably a good thing, since no one in our group wanted to deal with her anymore after what has happened earlier. The person, whoever it was, gave Grover three menus and smiled at him. He returned to our group, stating, "Come on, let's go. If you ask, they don't need to escort you." With that new piece of information, we went over to the table.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: Hello again readers. Welcome to the fifty third chapter. Just so you know, I am mixing around how I organize my profile page. If you would like, you can visit it. There will be sections dedicated to my stories, so you might be able to gain extra information there. Also, thanks to the more than forty readers who favorited or followed my story. Now, if you aren't skipping this, let us continue on to the disclaimer, then the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If this was a Rick Riordan book, we would probably already be at the final battle. But, I am not Rick Riordan, as Rick Riordan is a grown male, and I am a teenage girl. Now that you understand that this is not mine, let us continue.**

Percy's Point of view

Grover trotted over to the table, the rest of us following him. Wait a second, he's trotting? I'm pretty sure humans don't trot, though Grover stopped trotting after Casus and Koati gave him a glare. Either way, Grover lead us over to our table, where the five of us sat down and began to stare at the menus in silence. Well, in silence until Pupa decided to speak up.

"Sh, should we invite," Pupa began, waiting for a sign of approval. Koati gestured at her to continue. Whispering, she finished, "Luna and Hunter over. We, we could pull over an extra chair."

All of our eyes widened, not expecting Pupa to say that. I know I found it a good idea, since both of them seemed pretty cool. They also seemed like outcasts, ike us, so they might appreciate us inviting them over, maybe even accept.

Thoughts seemed to run through everyone's mind. Grover nodded, which meant he thought it was a good idea, but he wanted to leave the decision up to Koati, Casus, and me. Koati and Casus through signs at me super quickly, so fast that I almost couldn't keep up. Thankfully though, I was able to translate it and didn't have to ask them to repeat it.

"Koati and Casus both think it is a great idea, and I agree. Maybe Pupa and I could ask Hunter and Luna to sit with us, while Grover could ask for a seventh chair." Not wanting to say it out loud, I signed at Koati and Casus that in this instance, they would be more trouble than help since they could not speak English. Annoyed, they agreed to hold down to fort.

Pupa and Grover nodded, agreeing to my plan. Grover went over to where the menus were in order to ask if we could have a seventh chair. Looking around, I found Luna and Hunter sitting on opposite sides of the same table, neither looking or talking with each other. There was no one else at the table.

Pupa and I headed over to the table. Glancing at each other, it was decided that I would speak. That was most likely due to Pupa's stutter, so it would be easier for me to speak. As Pupa flanked me, I went and stood at the table in between Luna and Hunter. Pupa nodded to me, noverbally giving me a pep talk. "Luna, Hunter," I began. Blurting out the rest, I asked, "Would you two like to sit with myself, Pupa, Grover, Casus and Koati? You both seemed lonely and looked like nice people to be friends with."

Both stared at me, shocked. No one must have gone and talked to them before, especially of their own free will. If someone had come up, it was most likely to taunt them, not invite them to their table. I had seen that look of surprise and pain in their eyes before. I have worn it before at fancy private schools where I had no friends. "You, you can have a moment to think," Pupa added. I gave her a small glare, that isn't what you are supposed to say in this type of situation. Then again, she probably has never experienced it, so I can let her off the hook this times, but I will talk to her about it later.

They both seemed to think about it for another minute. Grover had managed to get another chair, so I hoped they will accept our offer. I know that when I was in their situation, I would have done anything for this type of offer.

Hunter nodded first, Luna agreeing moments later. Non verbally telling Pupa to be quiet, I spoke in a cheerful tone. "That is great. We really wanted you to join us. Follow us, we will show you to our table." I stood up and began to walk away, checking over my shoulders that they were following.

Pupa cam closer to me and asked in confusion, "What was that?"

"You need to make them feel wanted," I hissed. "I've been in their situation before, I know what to do. It helps, it is scientifically proven." She nodded, deciding to trust my knowledge. "Go catch up. I'm gonna fall back and talk to them." Pupa ran over to the table while I slowed down to walked with Luna and Hunter.

I knew just being near them would reassure them that I wanted them around. "You don't need to walk with us, boy," Luna scowled, though I could tell it was fake. Inside, she was happy that I decided to stay with them. It reassured her, just like I thought it would. "We were fine without you."

"Ignore her, she just doesn't like males. Has a grudge against us, I think," Hunter told me, with a small grin that was threatening to become a full blow smile. "Neither of us is used to humans and she is just trying to have a tough exterior." I was saddened that others experienced what I had, though thanks to mom I always was good with humans. Well, I wasn't during the time of mutism, but usually I got along pretty well with anyone willing to talk to me.

"I understand," I told him. "I've experienced the same thing all through elementary school. I was just lucky enough to have been roomed with Grover and Casus this year." Both Luna and Hunter looked at me in shock, as if they had never thought that I would have been bullied and thought to be a weird kid, a loner.

"But you are a people person," Luna whispered.

"It can't be," Hunter added. "You are too nice."

"But I was poor and surrounded by rich kids. Having ADHD, dyslexia, and having only one biological parent didn't help. All of it even led to a period of self mutism. Since I knew what you felt, I felt even more need to invite you over than anyone else." I smiled at them, trying to include them.

Both smiled back and nodded. "We understand," they told me in unison as we approached the table. Before I let them sit down, I pulled them into a huddle.

"Forgotten Family," I suggested, holding out my hand. Nodding, both brought their hands in and we all shaked on it, using a three way shake that all bullied kids knew, it was used to make a pact among them. Since three was the magic number, all bullied kids knew that bullies ignore you when you were in a group of three. So, there was a handshake every bullied kid knew, one that bonded three kids together as long as possible. We used it, making an oath, a promise, a pact. Smiling, we joined the rest at the three empty seats, all which were next to each other. I was in the middle, Luna in between Grover and I, Hunter in between Pupa and I.

"What was that about," Grover questioned. The three of us sheepishly exchanged glances.

"Just a pact," I told him. "A three way thing, it only works if you know it. Based off my observation, you don't. The only way you can learn it is through experience, so no, I will not tell him." Ignoring everyone else's glances, Luna, Hunter and I talked quietly among ourselves the whole lunch period, not even speaking to the others when we received our food.


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Notes: Here we are again, another Sunday has passed. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited. Now, we have seven people in our little group. I wonder who will be the seventh wheel. It won't be by romantic interests, as one of the characters wants to be a hunter. But, if we put them in groups of three, there will be one left over. So the seventh wheel is the one least likely to be bulled. So, not Pupa, Percy, Hunter, or Luna. Most likely not Grover. Will the seventh wheel be Casus or Koati? We will have to figure that out.**

 **Disclaimer: Have you not figured it out yet. Rick Riordan owns everything other than the plot and original characters. I am just messing with it.**

Hunter's Point of view

Both Luna and I were still in shock of the other fives inclusion by the end of the break. Especially how much Percy included us. He basically ignored everyone but us and even made the bullied pact. I still could not believe that he was bullied a lot, he seemed so confident. While he was part of the bullied here, it was very light, unlike how we were. But at other schools, it was even worse than how it is for me and Luna here.

The seven of us broke apart, mostly. The original crew headed over to Latin, which they all shared, while I headed over to Art, Luna to Music. It was usually nice in Art, as Ms. Fabrica is nice, plus, almost all of the sixth grade bullies don't share that class with me. Peaceful would be the best word to describe it.

She had us continue to work on our second try of weaving an image of something from Greek mythology. I was weaving, well, trying to weave an image of Apollo and Artemis shooting Python. It wasn't going that well, but it was better than most. Then again, it was more complex than most, as most people just weaved one god in the middle using very few colors. Mine had action, shooting. While most people don't understand, shooting is very complex. Archery even more so and it is almost impossible to create an image with correct positioning and shapes.

Soon, that class was over for the day and I began to head over to Latin, which I shared with Luna. On the way, I walked past Percy, Grover, and Casus, who were going in the opposite direction as me. They smiled, while I only smirked back. Blinding people is not something I want to do, plus, I like to keep that hidden. It is a secret weapon, that is useful in fighting, as it makes it so they can't see. The most helpful thing I got when I don't have weapons on me.

The classroom was set up where there were two desks facing each other. I believe Mr. Sermo put it like this because we were working on talking. In this position, you could work on one on one conversations easily. In my opinion, one on one is better than having a group. Plus, with one one one, you can't have one person just listen, everyone has to speak as there is only two.

Lost in thought, I sat down in my seat, mentally shooting arrows at everything that moves. Soon after I sat down, Luna slid into her seat across from mine. "Shooting arrows?" she asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I stared at her incredulously, not understanding. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and almost laughed. "I recognize the look in your eyes, I've gotten it before. You are mentally shooting arrows at everything that moves." She pulled a bronze arrowhead out of her pocket and rubbed it as if it was a lucky penny. The thing was sharp and real, something that she could use as a melee weapon, though that isn't what it is made for. "We should shoot together at one point. Would probably give both of us a challenge." We exchanged smiles, thinking about our passions of shooting things, which probably isn't normal.

"Ms. Fax, could you tell me what I just told the class todo. Also, lovely Latin last name." She glared at Mr. Sermo the second he mentioned lovely.

"I would assume light, based off your comments on my last name," she sassed. "But I assume that is incorrect. I believe it was, to quote you, 'Placere habere colloquium cum vestris socium de Romanis di Latine.'" Everyone stared at her, surprised. It was quite obvious that she was not paying attention and that she was talking. To add in shock factor, with a sweet smile, she asked, "Would you like me to translate?" Mr. Sermo nodded, still in shock. Guess he underestimated her, which was easy to do. But from I could tell, she is as deadly as me. Turning to face the class, she informed them, "If you did not understand the Latin, he was asking you to speak about the Roman gods in Latin."

I could tell she was not done yet and we exchanged mischievous looks. Together, taking over the role of teacher, we shouted, "Incipe! (Begin!)"

Ignoring everyone confused and surprised looks, as they did not expect the two submissive losers to play a prank like that, we began to talk. The two losers who accepted being bullied were gone, it was time to fight back like we knew we could. The always did archery right after swimming, which was something we were good at. Actually, I think archery starts today. I'll talk to Luna and get her to agree to my plan, which I think she would like.

Speaking quickly, we exchanged advanced Latin back in forth, talking about our favorite gods. I liked Apollo, while Luna preferred Diana. We both liked the twin archers, so we got into a hushed conversation about archery.

Mr. Sermo decided our group of two was too happy and interrupted. "Why are you two speaking about archery, not the gods?" I gestured at Luna to let me speak. Reluctantly, she nodded, letting me have control.

"Cur Latine loqui? (Why do you speak English?)" I asked. "Tu es magister Latine. (You are the Latin teacher.)" I gave Luna the signal.

He began to open his mouth, but Luna interrupted him. "Malle nostra Diana et Apollo di. (Our favorite gods are Diana and Apollo)"

I continued with, "Quod geminae mittentis sagittam fugit. (The twin archers)"

Mr. Sermo stormed away from our group of desks, annoyed. Smiling, the two of us high fived, achieving our goal. Ignoring the gazes of everyone else, we resumed our conversation about different bow types and arrow types.

The bell rang and both of us jumped a foot out of our seats in surprise. We were so invested in our conversation, the sudden jolt to reality was frightening. Sadly, the kids in the class pointed and called names. "Ignore them," Luna whispered as she headed off to art, while I headed to music or nap time.

Since I napped the whole class, it passed quickly. Joining with Percy, Casus and Grover, we met up with the girls and headed over to gym, knowing that it was the day in between swimming and archery, where you had the option to do either of them. Let the fun, games, and shooting begin. While their bows and arrows are not the best quality, they will work.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note: Here we are again, at the beginning of the chapter. Luna and Hunter showed off and became more confident in the last chapter, we are going to continue that again today. Also, are all of you fine with me changing the main characters and those with points of view from five to seven. Please respond in the comments if you have an opinion about what I am doing with Luna and Hunter. I hope you had enjoyed that last chapter and will enjoy it again for this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, obviously. Rick Riordan probably does not even have the free time to write all this fanfiction. I hope you understand this.**

Luna's Point of view

As we walked towards the gym from art, where Hunter and I would be able to put our plan into action, we managed to run into the boys. I had thought we would meet up with them at the gym, but Pupa and Koati told me otherwise, something about Percy being very fast. All that did was confirm my thoughts that he was a demigod and tell me that there was more time to plan with Hunter in the halls.

After about a minute of walking, the boys appeared next to us, holding hand in a chain, Percy in front, everyone else following. Once they appeared, Hunter quickly let go of the rest of them, while the others did so more slowly. Grover had a slight tint of green on his face, Percy and Casus were fine, but Hunter was a little greener than Grover, but he didn't seem like he was about to puke.

Everyone but Percy and I stared at Hunter as if he was crazy. "He didn't throw up the first time," one of them murmured in awe.

Now it was my turn to stare at them like they were crazy. While we began to walk, I asked incredulously, "Why do you think he is gonna throw up?" When all four of them nodded without explanation, I felt like blowing up. Knowing that it wasn't time for a temper tantrum, I gestured for them to explain.

Sighing, Grover told us, "Percy can run fast and usually the first time someone pukes. We all did the first few times. That is also how we got over here." Now it made a little more sense, but it still didn't make much sense. Knowing that I probably was not going to get any more information, I pulled Hunter over to the side of the group, hoping the others wouldn't get close. Since the whole group of us was full of Greeks, I knew it wasn't going to happen, but a nymph can hope.

We exchanged the thoughts we had for the plan while we were spacing out in class, whether through sleeping or weaving without thought. Thankfully, by the time we arrived, our plan was finished and ready. Alerting those that didn't know they had the option of archery or swimming, we went to the changing rooms to get ready. Taking the normal gym uniform, we both added fingerless grey gloves, which were good for archery. We also both had our own arm guards, which were only used so Coach Tractus won't yell at us.

I walked out of the girls changing room and headed over to the others on the right side of the tape. Hunter was dressed for archery like me, Pupa and Grover were going to archery as they were not wearing swimwear, while Koati, Casus, and Percy were going to be heading over to the pool.

Coach Tractus decided that a minute after I got with the others was a great time to snap everyone out of their thought and conversations. "OK, kids, let's get to work!" he announced, not using his gigantic booming voice he was known for. Since not everyone looked to him and stopped talking, he went at it again. "LISTEN UP!" he boomed. In less than a second, everyone shut up and was staring at him, unblinkingly in fear of the arrows in the quiver and the arrows in it strapped to his belt. That, or the temporary deafness that could occur from him blowing his whistle. I was not scared, as the deafness is temporary and I know he does not have good enough aim to hit me, plus, as a nymph I can dodge.

Knowing that it was best to play along, I paid attention to him. He ordered those who wanted to swim to go to the left of the tape line and those who wanted to do archery to go to the right. If you were not certain what was right or left, he had put the letters R and L on the floor and left everyone to figure out that kindergarten level clue.

We said goodbye to Koati, Casus and Percy, though Hunter and I only were truthful that we would miss them when it came to Percy. We were able to connect with Percy, with how he made us feel included and the bullying thing. It just was not the same with the others yet, especially since we don't trust easily.

As swimming had already occurred, people knew how it worked, Coach Tractus just sent an assistant teacher over to supervise the many kids who went that way. Of the thirty kids in the class, twenty went over to swimming. That left ten students here, us, Pupa and Grover, then the six who would get a preview of our ability. The full truth of our skills won't be shown until everyone is there.

There were only two targets set up, so we would have to go in groups of five. As according to our plan, both Hunter and I went to a different target. The second he asked for a volunteer from each line that was good at shooting, both of our hands shot up. Since we seemed the most passionate, he picked us. Good.

The was five arrows that you got to shoot and one bow. They were all the same and had been used for many years, so they were bound to be bad. Both of us had slightly horrified and disgusted faces at the shape of the bow and arrows.

We sucked up our pride and got ready to use this terrible equipment. Taking the bows, which had a really low draw weight compared to what we were used to, we took our first shot. From there, we shot the other four arrows in rapid fire. All ten made the bullseye, and we each split one arrow. Usually, we just made sure to appear moderately better than the rest, so all of their mouths were open in shock and surprise from our little show. We collected the arrows and returned to the back of the lines with a poorly hid smug smile.

At that, I decided to take it a step farther and go off plan. Walking out of line I approached the coach, smiling sweetly like there was nothing wrong. "The bows and arrows are absolute σκατά (Crap), Coach Tractus," I told him, still smiling sweetly. "You should really replace all of them, not just the ones we split with the even worse backups." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, the ones who understood Greek even more so.

Coach Tractus had no clue what was up. As he was about to open his mouth to ask me, I sent a hand signal to Hunter. Interrupting the coach before he could begin, Hunter said, "Also, the draw weight on the bows is extremely low, making it both much harder and easier to use it. In the end, it all needs to be replaced, ASAP."

Everyone looked at him in shock, as if they thought the opposite. That it was hard to pull the bow back and shoot, unlike how we did it with ease. I still remember the jealous look of how little muscle I had to use, compared to them, as they had to flex their whole arm to pull it back. How they struggle with the easy bows it sort of hilarious, even if I know I can not laugh at it out loud.

People began to talk among themselves about what had just happened. Annoyed at the talking, Coach Tractus blew his whistle and everyone went quiet. Once they were all staring at the three of us, he stalked over to us, a mixture of pride and anger on his face.

The volcano was about to blow, but both of us knew it was better not to go back, dodge and deflect. Let it hit us straight in the face, he will be less mad later if we do so. His mouth began to open and he shouted...


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's Note: Nice to metaphorically see all of you again. Thanks to everyone who has seen this, the amount of views for the few months that this story has been out is amazing. This time, I am going to use one of the original five, like I used too. We will see what they think about what is happening without knowing the plan ahead of time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: The information I am using in this story is not all owned by me, parts of the story and characters are owned by the supreme writer, Rick Riordan. I just take his story's apart and write about the parts he does not elaborate in.**

Grover's Point of view

As I watched Hunter and Luna shoot the arrows into the targets, it reminded me of the skills of both Apollo's children and the hunters of Artemis. While they shot, I took a closer look at both of them. Luna reminded me of one of the nymphs at camp, a wood nymph with a father looking for Pan, a dead mother, and a love for archery. She had left camp around three years ago after the news that her father died had reached camp and she was now officially orphaned. There is somewhat of a chance Luna is that nymph, I would have to ask. Hunter, though, shot with the skill of one of Apollo's children, plus, with his blond hair and blue eyes just reinforced the mental image. Are all of my friends part of the godly world? If so, that is both good and bad luck for me.

Resolving to talk to Chiron tonight, I looked at the targets that they both had just finished shooting at. Both had almost perfect bullseyes every time, with a few split arrows. The skill shown was as good as the head hunter, Zoe Nightshade and the Apollo kids that were mainly focused on archery, not music or healing.

As they returned to the line with smug smiles on their faces, Luna got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Stepping out from the back of the line, she sauntered over to the coach. Smiling sweetly, she slyly explained to him, "The bows and arrows are absolute σκατά (Crap), Coach Tractus." I took a step back, surprised at the harsh feedback and somewhat vulgar feedback that came out of her mouth. Though it did cement my theory that she was the nymph who ran away. Without any sign of the insult to come, she added, "You should really replace all of them, not just the ones we split with the even worse backups."

Looking back towards her partner in crime, I saw that his surprised look was quickly fading and being replaced by a mischievous one. Turning back towards the coach, I could see him begin to open his mouth. But before he could do so, Hunter interrupted him from the end of the line, he criticized, "Also, the draw weight on the bows is extremely low, making it both much harder and easier to use it. In the end, it all needs to be replaced, ASAP." Everyone, except Luna, myself included, turned to stare at him incredulously. Looking at the bows, they looked to have a high draw weight, the only evidence I had to prove otherwise was the ease Hunter and Luna had at pulling back the string. But since everyone else looked incredulous, I assumed they were actually high draw weight.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves as Luna returned to the back of the line and the coach's face began to turn red. As the volume of conversations grew, he got frustrated and blew his whistle, making all noise in the gym cease to exist other than his whistle echoing throughout it.

Without meaning to, Hunter and Luna gravitated towards each other and went backward. The coach stalked his way over to them, feeling a mixture of pride and anger. Digging into his emotions, I found he was proud of their abilities and their willingness to speak up, but anger at embarrassing him in front of the class with their complaints. Those in the back of the line slowly shuffled forward, not wanting to be near when the anger exploded. But both Hunter and Luna stood their ground, let him come near, and yell. They took the blast straight on.

"Both of you, on the bleachers for the rest of class and thirty minute detention in the gym today, starting when the period finishes," Coach Tractus shouted, not bothering to use inside voice. As they left for the bleachers, he lowered his voice and whispered to them, "Nice job and you will show me what you can do after school." I had to strain to hear it, even with my enhanced senses.

The coach returned to the front of the room as Hunter and Luna retreated towards the bleachers. After shouting out the instructions, to take turns shooting five arrows, collecting them, then returning to the back of the line, he headed towards the back between the two lines so he could watch.

All eight of us shot for the rest of the period, some horrible, some normal, some talented, some having practice. I was on the better end, but only due to the fact that I have done some archery at camp. The class passed quickly and the twenty that went swimming soon returned to the gym, dripping wet. Well, except for Percy, who was strangely completely dry, despite there having been no way for him to dry off. When they came, everyone helped make sure that everything was put away quickly and retreated to the locker room with their wet friends to change. Pupa joined Koati while I joined Percy and Casus.

Percy discreetly moved so that he could talk to me without others overhearing. "Why are Hunter and Luna on the bleachers?" he asked worriedly.

A little surprised at how much he cared, I answered, "They got in trouble for interrupting class and insulting the equipment. Thirty minute detention in the gym once the period ends and sitting on the bleachers instead of participating was punishment. But I overheard something, and they are not really in trouble. He is more proud." Percy nodded, understanding, but at the same time not. Walking faster, we quickly caught up with Casus and got changed.

Joining with the girls, we began to wait for the bell. "I need to do something," Percy told us. "Don't wait for me, I'll meet you at Grover, Casus, and my dorm for homework." After we all nodded and acknowledgment, he slipped away to talk to Coach Tractus. "Coach, may I deliver a message to Hunter and Luna?" he asked politely, really wanting permission. The coach nodded affirmatively. Before he could change his mind, Percy sprinted over to the bleacher where they were sitting. "When you are done, would you like to hand out and work on homework with Koati, Pupa, Casus, Grover and I?"

Both glanced at each other, seemingly surprised. "Yeah," Hunter answered for both of them. "Where would we meet you."

"My dorm. It is Vitae. Knock on it, and we will open up the door for you." They nodded, understanding what he meant. With a smile on his face, Percy ran back to us, telling us, "They agreed!"

The second he finished, the bell rang, so he grabbed our hands and pulled us out of the gym towards the dorm. We entered, four of us prepared not to get that much work done as the fifth is desperately waiting for his two new friends to arrive.


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: Hey again. Nice to see the regulars again and hello to the newcomers. We will be rejoining Hunter today, so sorry if you wanted to see one of the original five. Since I want to do the detention, I would have to use either Luna or Hunter and Luna was used more recently, so Hunter is up again. If you have an opinion on these two that came late to the party, either good or bad, review what you think. Opinions are taken into consideration, but I can not do so if I have no opinions.**

 **Disclaimer: While most of the things in this story of mine as it deals with OCs, the setting and some of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Hunter's Point of view

The second everyone had left the gym, the coach ran over to us, practically skipping, with a smile fit for a maniac on his face. He looked like he had gone menial, which was kind of creepy, though not as much as the heads of animals that my mom has kept as trophies on the wall. She's a hunter, which is most likely what caught dad's attention seeing that she said he was an archer.

A flash of forest green eyes met my blue ones. We exchanged a look of horror, unsure of what was to happen here in detention with the teacher who belonged in a mental hospital based on his smile alone. Her expression was asking for a staring contest, the loser has to talk.

Nodding, our eyes met again, neither closing just for a second to wipe away the dust. After what felt like decades, I could not force my eyelids open any longer and they shut for less than a second before opening again. The first thing I saw once they were open was a smile of someone who had just won. That only could mean one thing, I lost. Only one question was left after that. How had she done it? I have never lost a staring contest before and that one went on for at least a minute, something almost impossible.

Her smile grew wider, lighting up the whole gym. "Why, you may ask," she chuckled lightly, saying what my incredulous face was asking seeing that I was too shocked to put anything into words. "I'm a plant, an Ipomoea Alba to be exact. Also, known as a moonflower." The shock on my face must have been easily seeable to her. "Don't worry about it. Now, don't you have a gym teacher to talk to?"

Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air due to her push, the ground quickly approaching. Remembering the many times my mom had pushed me out of tall trees, I tucked into a ball and rolled, absorbing the energy. A growl came out of my mouth, coming all the way up my throat, it had started at my gut. Hearing a twinkling laugh come from beside me, I turned to face Luna and hissed, which shut her up pretty quickly. "If you flank me, fine," I grumbled, beginning to head towards the teacher. "Only bullies abandon others. The bullied stick together."

With that remark, I headed towards the teacher, head held high in the air. Two feet lightly hit the ground, the sound of Luna jogging towards me. I gave her a smile, which was more of a smirk as I didn't want to blind her. Soon we were right in front of the teacher, next to the two bows and ten arrows.

At least there are some weapons that both of us can use, just in case. Taking a long and deep breath, I asked, "Whaddaya want?" I did not care about the fact I was disrespecting a teacher. Especially since I knew I could kill him with the terrible bow and one arrow while dodging all of the ones in his quiver. Maybe the times where mom would chase me through the woods while trying to kill in the name of training will be useful for once in my life.

Of course, the coach had never cared about formality or manners in his life, he must have been raised in the wood like me, except by wolves instead of a crazy hunter that I call mom. "I want you to show me what you can do. Maybe you could help me teach the kids in your class. If you each taught a third, I might even pay you." Our eyes met and we had a silent conversation. Neither of us had a lot of money, and it would help us show off.

In unison, the two of us nodded, accepting his offer of money and teaching. Luna had another idea in mind, one about the money. "Thirty kids in class, ten for each of us," she started off. "A dollar per kid per day. Ten dollars a day, fifty a week. Deal?" He nodded and we all shook hands.

"Only gonna go into play if you prove to me now that you can teach," he added. We both nodded, knowing we would impress him. But there was something more I wanted out of this deal.

I gave Luna a look and she realized what I wanted. She nodded and gestured to me to ask. "Can we use our own bows, quivers, and arrows? It would be helpful."

"Ten max," he grunted. "I'll accompany you to fetch them. Lead the way, girl first." Luna led us through the halls, somehow managing to avoid all the halls with people in them. She stopped at a door which most likely led to her dorm.

"Girls dorm, you can't come in," she stated before pulling out her key card and entering. Minutes later, she exited the room with a bow on her back and quiver strapped around her waist. As ordered, only ten arrows were in it.

Now that she was out, I lead the way to my dorm, giving both a glare telling them not to accompany me. I came out of the room with my own bow over my back with the quiver around my waist holding ten arrows.

The three of us went back to the gym and headed over to the two targets. The only thing he told us was to impress him, not miss, and not split any arrows. Together, we decided Luna would go first and I would go second.

Luna pulled a bow made of silver birch tree from the white bow sling on her back. Pulling one of her black arrows with a silver tip and brown feathers out of the quiver, she shot normally, hitting the bullseye. From there, she got more creative with every shot, from blind, to backward, to in motion, to with a flip. It was as if she was performing for a circus, and each time they hit where she was aiming for. When she was done, the ten arrows lined up to create an L.

I was inspired by her decision and made up my mind to do trick shots during my turn, each time getting more complicated. And to shoot the arrows in a way that if you connected the dots it would make and H. Taking my bow made of laurel wood out of the brown box sling on my back, I grabbed one of my orange arrows with a gold tip and brown feathers, I took the first shot in my H. Making sure to use more complex moves then Luna to impress him, I used every tactic I knew, not carrying how dangerous it was. Never had I failed a trick before, and today was no different.

Coach Tractus looked at the two targets in admiration, one with the letter L and the other with the letter H. He also stared at the quality of the bows, arrows, and quivers, along with their beauty. One could easily see the jealous look in his eyes as he looked from ours to the old broken ones he had. "You both got the job. Bring your bows, quivers, and ten arrows to each gym class until I say not to. I'll give you ten dollars after each class. See you later."

He pushed us out of the gym and slammed the doors behind him. Behind the doors, he was pouting, sobbing and brooding, sad at the quality of his things and amazed at the quality of ours. But he knew that the school would never give him the money, spending all the money at the pool since there was a swim team that actually competes but no competitive archery clubs. No archery clubs at all, we had checked hundreds of time.

"Drop the things off than head towards Percy's dorm?" Luna suggested, at the same time asking.

"Yeah." We took off running through the school as if we would if it was the woods, bows on our backs and arrows on our sides, ready to shoot.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Note: Hello again, for what feels like the hundredth time. The new two are evil geniuses, but even they will never be able to teach Percy to shoot. Even if a boy who is the son of the person who cursed the sons of Poseidon will not be able to help. Sorry, Luna and Hunter, this will be one egg you can not crack. Also, we are coming back to the old crew, one who knows a lot. Koati will be very useful in this situation. Now, let's see what is happening with them.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't pull the cops on me, but like everyone else on this site, I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson. Please understand this.**

Koati's Point of view

Percy continued to pace by the window, glancing out of it every few seconds. "Has it been thirty minutes yet?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time. Minutes after we had arrived in the dorm, he got antsy and began to pace by the window. The rest of us ignored him and began to make a plan for homework, not wanting to waste precious time. It's not like we could start it with Percy asking us every other second if half an hour had passed yet.

Casus's fuse had blown out the last time he asked, seeing that he was growling ancient greek curses under his breath. "Erre es korakas," he yelped, as he turned his chair around, making sure it screeched menacingly. I was a little surprised that he used that one, Grover thinking the same. Percy backed up a bit, fear in his eyes. He could understand Greek and I assume he knew it was a much worse than it sounded. "Just stop asking, you vlacas. They will get here when they get here." Growling, Casus turned back around.

Grover and Pupa were the only nice ones in this dorm. "Coach Tractus is not like Mr. Nicoll, Percy. They'll be fine," Pupa reassured him. The pacing slowed, but only by a bit, maybe a couple of fewer feet per hour than before. But he was still going faster than an average child. He must be a demigod, a powerful one, or a child of a god of speed.

"Percy, I overheard the coach talking to them when he ordered the detention." The pacing stopped immediately and Percy turned to face Grover, curiosity and worry on his mind. "Coach whispered to them, 'Nice job and you will show me what you can do after school.'" A lopsided grin stretched over Percy's face, not masking any joy. Grover smiled too, the joy overloading his senses and making him feel joy too. It must be stronger than Casus's anger.

All pacing had stopped and Percy resorted to looking out the window, keeping an eye out for both of them. He was obviously very excited and wanted to see his new friends. Minutes later, he was jumping up and down, then ran to the door, opening it up. "Come in, come in," he greeted with his thankfully not blinding teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a quiver that looked like the ones at camp on Luna's waist. Standing up, I went to join Percy at the door.

Both Luna and Hunter had quivers on their waist, each artfully made with ten beautiful arrows in each. There were bow slings on both their backs, most likely with bows inside. I guess the coach had the two use their own materials instead of his crappy ones, assuming they had not yet been replaced since last year. They looked like they were caught in headlights, standing in the middle of the doorway, as if they weren't sure about coming in.

"Luna, Hunter, we don't mind if you bring your weapons inside. You can return them later," I told them, reading their faces. Both stared at me, a little surprised at the invitation I gave them. Neither was used to people being good with the fact they had weapons and can use them. Nodding hesitantly, they entered the dorm, searching for a place to put their bows. Noticing a shelf with Grover's pipes and a pair of sword scissors on it, along with a couple of other godly weapons, I pushed the two towards it. "Put your weapons on the shelf and join us at the table."

Both of them carefully put their weapons on the shelf and sat down at the two open seats which were flanking Percys. Pupa picked the planner which she had been writing it up and explained the plan again for everyone who had not yet heard the whole thing, as Percy had heard little, Luna and Hunter heard none, and most of us didn't hear all of the whole rant she had.

Now that everybody knew the plan, everyone grabbed their homework and got to work. Thankfully, everything went according to Pupa's plan, which was probably good for her anxiety and rising blood pressure. I wonder what this feels like to Grover right now, with Pupa's anxiety, some of us relaxed in the swing of homework, and others stressed and confused.

Soon, thanks to the planning and us helping each other, the seven of us managed to finish the homework in about an hour. But since we started thirty minutes after class ended, there were only fifteen minutes till dinner. I wonder if Luna and Hunter liked their dorms, as there is a maximum of five per dorm. Normally there is four per dorm, three is weird, two even weirder. Maybe the two could join the five of us, it would give us more room at the table and be nice for the two of them and Percy.

"Koati, spill," Grover sighed, looking at me tiredly. "I can tell that you got an idea." Stupid satyrs and the mind reading like powers. Looking around, I could see that the other six were looking at me expectantly. Grover had backed me right into a corner with that one, leaving me no escape.

Grover smirked at me evilly, guess Pupa is the only nice one here, Grover is joining the evil club. Taking a deep breath, I spoke as fast as possible, saying, "Would Hunter and Luna want to room with the five of us, Luna with the girls, Hunter with the boys?" Percy was the only one who was able to comprehend all that I said, I had spoken to fast for the rest of them. After translating it for the rest of them, Hunter and Luna were looking at me with stars in their eyes.

"You would want to room with us?" Hunter questioned softly.

"Us?" Luna had asked incredulously. Both were extremely surprised at our offer. Casus, Grover, and Pupa had nodded their approval, the three of them being fine with it. Percy was basically jumping up and down like a puppy, begging them to say yes. They were not certain if they could though.

Casus decided that it was time to reassure them it was possible. "I got connections," he stated blandly. "My aunt works here. I can contact her during dinner and you will be moved into our rooms before it's curfew." Both of their eyes widened in surprise. Turning to face each other, they communicate through facial expressions, before turning to us with their decision.

"We'd like that," Luna announced with her usual gusto that she had when she was comfortable. Lowering her voice, she added, "Thanks." Casus smiled and sprinted out of the room in the direction of his aunt's classroom to ask her about the arrangements for the odd duo.

Peaking over at Percy's watch, I noticed that it was already time for dinner. Gesturing at the others to follow me, we began to head for the dining hall.


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you have been having a nice Memorial Day weekend, for those who celebrate/mourn it this weekend. I hope you have liked the last chapter, and sorry to the people who wished that Hunter and Luna would not become main characters. While I have attempted to make them good additions to the story, there will always be those who dislike new characters. Also, this chapter starts on a time skip, it begins during gym class the next day, Hunter and Luna's first day of work.**

 **Disclaimer: None of Rick Riordan's works have ever been owned to me, in the past, present, nor future. All of this is a spin-off based on his wonderful stories.**

Pupa's Point of view

The second art was over, Luna made an excuse to ditch Koati and I before heading in the direction of the dorms. When we met up with the boys after deciding to continue on, they said Hunter had done the same thing to them, leaving all of us confused. Sure, they had met with the coach after class yesterday, but that shouldn't affect them today, right? With a shrug, all of us headed towards the gym, Percy sending a longing look back down the hall, most likely hoping he would see them.

Six targets were set up with barriers in between them so that you would shoot down a lane towards the correct target. It confused me, as usually, the coach sets up five targets, saying something about it being the easiest way to do so. Ignoring the difference, I got changed, meeting up with the other four outside. Strangely, Hunter and Luna had not arrived yet at the gym. Despite them being loners, they are not usually late, tending to arrive in the middle of the pack. When it came to archery, the two usually arrived early in excitement. Definitely not late.

As the coach was instructing us to line up at the lanes, five per lane, Hunter and Luna rushed in, bows on their backs, arrows in their quivers. Not bothering to ask what was going on or joining a line, Hunter went in between lane three and four, Luna five and six. Looking around, I noticed we were around lanes one and two. They stood confidently though, as if they were going to teach the class. Maybe they would, the coach had talked to them and they were really good.

Five to a lane and it didn't look like Hunter or Luna was going to join a lane right now. Assuring Percy that we would not be leaving them out, the five of us lined us in lane four. Strangely, Hunter stuck his tongue out at Luna while showing five fingers. "Fine, you win," Luna called over. "Five dollars is yours after class." Most of our class gave the two strange and surprised looks, though our lane just gave curious ones.

"We had a bet," Hunter whispered to us. "If you five joined any of our lanes, whoever had you would get five dollars. Nothing would happen if you were with the coach." That explains sticking the tongue out, it tends to be an automatic action among people that were closed together from what I had seen. Never experienced though, then again, I never became close enough with anyone to do that. Also, it was not common around people that are really rich, way more common in public schools and among middle-class families.

He must have heard something, as he quickly snapped to attention, spinning around to face the coach. "I'm supervising and teaching lanes one and two," the coach hollered. The kids in lanes three, five, and six eyes widened, scared and confused. "Others are to be supervised and taught by Hunter and Luna. Both are expert archers." Hunter and Luna's eyes briefly met. Once they did so, the two simultaneously turned to face down the range, knocking two arrows each.

Two arrows? What are they thinking, that they can shoot two at once? With a twang, the four arrows sailed through the sky, not challenged by anything. Each arrow hit a bullseye, Hunter making one in the third lane and another in the fourth lane, Luna making one in the fifth and one in the sixth. Somehow, they released two arrows at once at two different targets, while hitting the bullseye with both arrows. Students or not, they were definitely qualified to teach us. Most likely the coach can't do that.

"Apollo," Koati muttered, stealing a look towards Hunter. "Got both looks and archery skills."

"Nymph," Grover muttered simultaneously, looking at Luna. "Look's exactly like the orphan, even better at archery now."

Shaking my head, I had forgotten everything muttered by the two, feeling a slight fogginess in my head. "Wh, why did you sn, snap your fingers?" I asked, looking at Koati. For some reason, I hadn't felt tired or had the slightest fogginess in my head until she had snapped her fingers. Also, Luna, Grover, and Casus were all looking at her in shock. Percy and Hunter had not seemed to notice anything, as Hunter was still trying to help Percy use the bow and arrow while supervising the other group.

Shocked that I had noticed something, Koati responded, saying, "I snapped them in front of your face since you were heading into dreamland." For some reason, my head immediately remembered this happening and instinctively agreed with it.

Someone must have pushed me, as my feet hadn't moved and I was right in front of Hunter, my first time today up at the bow. Casus was before me and handed the terrible bow over to me. We still hadn't finished our first rotation, while the other group Hunter had was on the third. It must have been because of how Percy somehow failed miserably even with perfect form. Maybe he was cursed, maybe he just doesn't have the right muscles. It could be an external force. But whatever it was, I took him and Hunter about ten minutes to get the arrows at least going in the right direction. But, by then he had just given up.

Now, Percy was standing in the back, watching the rest of us and I was the last in the first rotation, twenty minutes after class started. Having watched me do it earlier, Hunter just told me to do my best and he'll tell me what to fix after. The other group he was just glancing over at to make sure nothing was wrong. He had to help us a bit more than that.

Somehow, there was enough time for all of us to shoot three times before class ended, excluding Percy. Hunter was actually planning to try and convince the coach to excuse Percy from archery after class, he was that bad. Seeing that the arrow continued flying backward and hitting people from across the room, we were all positive that the coach would agree, though we won't know for a bit.

Leaving the gym, we headed towards the library, having decided to meet them there after they met with the coach. Percy led the way, pouting due to being excluded in gym class, though it was sort of his fault, his skills being the reason why he was excluded. At least, that is what the others said, so is it fair that when we picked teams in gym class and the pickers were fighting over not having me in their team because of my sickliness as a reasonable reason for their exclusion? I think not. If only I didn't stutter, then I could give Percy an actual inspiring speech.

Percy ran ahead, still embarrassed about the situation that happened during gym. When we arrived in the library, we could see him at an eight person table, head on the table with his arms wrapped around it. Slowly but steadily, we approached him, hoping we wouldn't startle him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Note: Hey again, especially to the many people who get alerts when I post. The fact that you all exist is amazing for me, as it assures me to the fact that my story is liked and it isn't horrible. Well, unless all of you like terrible stories and are not telling me anything. If it is terrible, tell me and tell me why, both positive and negative feedback is always appreciated. Anyway, thanks to all of you and let's continue all the way to the story, but first, the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: The ownership of the property's that I am using to write this story belong to Rick Riordan, not myself.**

Percy's Point of view

There was a volcano in my bones. Every so often, when I get belittled, bullied, or teased, a bit of lava will flow into the volcano, making it closer to being full. The archery deal though pushed it over the edge. Despite my trying to help them when they couldn't do it, they had just given up on me, unlike how I never gave up on them, not helping me out. Excluding me, just like many had before due to either my scrawniness, ADHD, or dyslexia. The fact I was poor at private schools, how I had a stepdad, no real dad. I was bullied and excluded for every reason possible, but I would have thought it would end at Yancy, seeing that I have six friends, not zero.

Lava had taken the place of all my bone marrow, filling the volcano to its brim. There was no more room, I was going to explode, nothing could stop it. And explode I did, storming out, ignoring all their attempts to call me back. Speeding away, I headed towards the library, plopping down at a random table. Alone, fully and completely alone, just like before.

Placing my head on the table, I thought about my life, how I somehow managed to get the volcano to blow, how my friends turned on me in gym class. With the rate everything is going at, I don't deserve to live, I don't need to, nobody would care. Well, mom would care, and I like it when mom is happy, so no suicide for me. Questioning why I existed and thinking about suicide without acting on it is a yes.

Six footsteps riveted through the floor, steadily heading towards me, none heading of course. Guess that means they had found me, despite me not wanting to be found. So, two options. Stay here and pretend I didn't notice them and act like nothing's wrong. Or, I could run to the dorm. Of course, I would be able to get there before them. If I lock the door and the bathroom door, I can escape into the vents and stay there.

After thinking about it for a moment, I decided on running. If this was a normal adding of lava, I would have most likely stayed, but with an explosion, my best option is to run and run fast. The best way would be for them to get closer, go on the table, jump over them and sprint as fast as I can towards the dorm.

The six were about five steps away from the table, moving at the same steady pace. Quickly crawling up onto the table in a way that one could barely tell, I was crouched on the table with them two steps away. Somehow, they didn't notice that I had moved, seeing as they were moving the way one would usually approach a raging creature. They moved slowly, with their head pointed down in order to avoid eye contact, as it is usually a sign of challenging one to a fight.

No eye contact with eyes trained at the floor was good for me, giving me the element of surprise. When they were one step away, I made the split-second decision that sent me into the air, hurtling over them, and surprisingly landing on my feet. Noticing that they had begun to turn around and look for me, I quickly sprinted towards the dorm at speeds which none of them could reach.

Pulling open the door, I quickly slipped in and shut it quietly, making sure it was fully locked, along with a barricade as I could in five seconds. Turning towards the bathroom, I entered it and closed the door, happy that they wouldn't be able to use a key card to get in there. Sadly, they most likely had other ways of getting in, so I wanted to enter the vents. Plus, I could use it to travel to other spots as well.

Grabbing things from the cabinets, I made a makeshift step stool and pulled a paper clip out of my pocket. After fiddling with the clip for a couple of moments, I managed to unlock the cover of the vent's opening and crawled inside. Taking a minute to make sure that the vent cover was back in place and locked again, I took off in a random direction, not caring if I got lost.

I randomly wandered through the vents for the next five minutes, then stopped wherever I was when the five minutes ended. Plopping down right there, I sat down and thought about everything, unsure of life. Questioning things, pondering every insult a bully or someone I thought was a friend had given me, either out loud or nonverbal, either with meaning or accidental.

Eventually, I fell asleep, curled up in the vents, alone for once during my time at Yancy. I wished there was a way for me to contact my mom, but I couldn't call her and I couldn't really write a letter. It lead to me dreaming about being at home. Home was a placed I really wanted to be, Yancy has been horrible and mom can always make things better. Despite Gabe being there, I need to go home, I need my mom. But, I could visit her in my sleep.

Lying on my bed, I had just gotten back from one of the many boarding schools I have been to. It still smelled, a sign of me having just got back, Gabe having just freshened up the room for me. Tossing a ball that I had found up and down, there was nothing for me to do but wait. Wait for mom to get home.

"Percy," she called, making all my worries about her and the rest of the world go away. Opening the door with her radiant smile, she sat down on the bed. Pulling myself up, her smile brightened up the whole room. Noticing the ball in my hand, she chided, "Don't steal, Percy. It's unethical." I could see through her and knew that she didn't mean it, her eyes still smiling. While she didn't steal, she must have known that I would need to in the future and didn't fully discourse the skill. Plus, she was the one who taught me to lie, spin tales, travel through small spaces, and more.

When she did so, she was teaching me the ways of her and my ancestor, her grandpa, and my great-grandpa. Who was also my cousin, but I'm not going to dwell on it, doing so isn't good for my sanity. Together, the two of us talked, had fun, and for some reason, Gabe didn't bother us at all.

We began to exit my room, together going to make blue cookies, a stomping sound could be heard. Gabe was coming, about to interrupt the perfect day, sort of. He had ruined it earlier, but being with mom without interruption made it great.

Something shocked me while Gabe called in Luna's voice, "Wake up! Percy, wake up." Slowly opening my eyes, I wondered who disturbed my peaceful sleep and wonderful dream. Also, who would want to go into the vents and no to go into the vents to search for me if they were even looking for me.


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Note: Hey, readers. Hope you liked the last chapter, I tried to figure out how to exactly explain the anger using my own personal experience as a base. Everyone's anger is different and it is hard to describe, so it is one thing that many have trouble writing about, having to figure out how to describe the feeling of rage running through your veins. Also, this chapter will have two parts. The first being in Grover's POV, then Casus's. It might be weird, so I hope it works out.**

 **Disclaimer: By the gods, you should know this by now. Percy Jackson and all things related to him are not owned by me. Seriously, this should be obvious.**

Grover's Point of view

Percy's body rocketed over our heads as he jumped from the table he was at. Landing on his feet, he just kept running, gaining a head start on us, making it harder for us to find him. At the moment, he really didn't want to be found, at least, according to his emotions. The only emotions he had in him at the moment was anger and rage, and they were strong, overpowering all of the other emotions in the building. His emotions were the only ones I could feel, that's how strong they were.

By the time we had managed to all turn around, Percy had exited the library and was most likely seconds away from reaching the dorm. There was no way we would be able to catch him in the halls, he's faster than all of us combined. The only hope would be that he was holed up in the dorm and we could use our key cards to get in, providing he hadn't made a manual trap. Which, if he was brooding in our dorm room, he would have had plenty of time to do so.

All of us stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Koati looked like gears were twirling in her head, making a plan like everyone from cabin six would in this situation. There was a reason why their slogan was _Athena always has a plan_.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and lit up as her face tilted up towards the ceiling. "Vents, bathroom, dorm," she mused. From those words, I began to piece her plan together. Both of us knew Percy was good at crawling through the vents and Koati had also seen him in action. If he entered our dorm, no one would see him enter it. Though if he didn't go to the vents, he could hide in the dorm bathroom where no one would be able to enter until he unlocked the door.

Turning so I was fully facing Koati, I asked, "What's the plan?"

"Kind of complex. Will utilize all six of us." She paused for a second. "First, Grover and Hunter, you search all of the bathrooms for boys. Second, Pupa, grab Ms. Fabrica, then check the pool. After that, you and she should wander the halls, randomly picking places to check. Luna, Casus, you are with me. I'll brief you two on the way. It's best to start moving." The last statement everyone agreed with. Giving each other quick nods, we took off like bullets, myself and Hunter to the right, Pupa, while wheezing, turned left, and Koati, Casus, and Luna went straight.

Casus's Point of view

Everyone took off running, my group going the fastest. Then again, Pupa is sickly, and Hunter would be held down by Grover having to disguise the fact he is a satyr. With a nymph, trained demigod, and myself, we easily have the three fastest of the groups. The only problem would be that Koati would have to brief us while running. Running at full speed, keeping pace with each other, and explaining a complex plan at the same time is much harder than it sounds.

After about five seconds, Koati began to explain her plan for the three of us. "We are heading to the dorm. Once we get in by using Casus's card, we will search for him. Then, break into the bathroom. If he is not in there, we will enter the vents through there and search. Though, in the vents, it will not be wise to split up." Seeing that you can't nod your response that well while running, we both voiced our agreement.

Three seconds later, we were almost at the door to the dorm and I was getting out the key card while running. Tumbling a bit well doing so, I decided it would be easier to let nature take its course, falling to the ground in a somewhat controlled fashion. Using the fact I didn't need to worry about running, I fully got the key card and rolled safely to a stop in front of the door.

As I was about to insert the key card into the door, Luna placed her hand on my shoulder. "Wait," she whispered. Both Koati and I gave her confused looks. "It might have traps. Hand me the card." That statement didn't sit well with me.

Giving her a suspicious look, I asked, "Why?" The one word describes my feeling right now about both finding Percy and giving her the card. No reason was there, plus, as a god, I wouldn't get as hurt from traps.

Closing one eye, she gave me a bored look. "Casus, as you are going by this moment, my experience with traps is greater than your own." Then Luna added, "Also, my speed and agility is much greater than your own." As if to prove a point, she jumped up, did a backflip, landed on her feet with no noise, then did a handstand, held it for five seconds, slowly lowered herself into a bridge, then quickly stood up on both feet without using other parts of her body.

"Fine," I responded, defeated. There was no way I could do that, especially with no prep time. That along with nymphs being extremely fast, she most likely had the best chance of not getting caught in a trap.

The second I gave her the key, she inserted it into the slot. As it blinked green, she quickly pulled the door fully open, making sure to stay behind it. Koati must have figured out what Luna was doing, as she hissed, "Hide behind the door." Five seconds later, a lot of water hit the floor, right where we would have been.

Pushing the rest of us back, Luna tiptoed into the room, stepping on as little places as possible, not wanting to trigger anything. "No more traps," she called to us after thoroughly inspecting the area near the door. Once everyone was in, we shut the door and began to search for Percy. A minute or two later, we decided he was not in the room, so it was time to check the bathroom, which, of course, was locked.

There was a problem there, as I'm not positive if any of us could pick a lock. Though, of course, Koati had already thought of that. Looking towards me, she remarked, "You think I would have put this group together if none of us could pick a lock.? I just need to find Percy's lock picking set." That surprised me, not thinking of Percy as the stealing and lock picking type. Then again, I had pegged him as a Mercury, so that probably affected him.

Heading to the weapons shelves, she found a box full of paper clips. Mumbling something to herself, she took three of the paper clips and put it back where it was. Breaking the first two clips, Koati finally managed to unlock the door with her third try. Entering the bathroom, which surprisingly wasn't trapped, so he must have thought we wouldn't get in. I laughed, surprised at the hole in his plans for avoiding us. Koati took it those as if I insulted her skills. Really, I guess I was insulting Percy's.

Scowling, Koati told me, "I'm not perfect at it, I'll I knew was a bit from when the kids in cabin eleven tried to teach me to pick locks when I was six." Turning her back on me, she went farther into the room and walked into what looked like a makeshift ladder. "I found it," she whispered in what sounded like awe.

Luna didn't care and just rolled her eyes. "Get into the vent, idiots. I already checked the rest of the bathroom, so this isn't something meant to distract us. Unless, of course, he didn't enter the dorm, but if he didn't, he couldn't have made this. So get a move on."

Being the only person who had been in the vents before, Koati climbed up first, picking a direction randomly. I followed her up, Luna trailing after me. From there, we continued going straight for five minutes and ran into a sleeping body. It was Percy. Not noticing that he was sleeping, Luna called, "Wake up! Percy, wake up!" Worry lines were drawn across her face, unsure if he would be able to survive a nap in Yancy's strangely large vents.


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note: What did all of you think about the two points of view in the last chapter? If you have a strong opinion that you would like me to know, please tell me in a review. Also, thank you to all of you for reading this, especially if you have favorited, followed, or reviewed. Anyway, I have nothing else to add, so let's keep going to the disclaimer, and from there, the story.**

 **Disclaimer: For the sixty-second time, I own absolutely nothing. Thank you.**

Koati's Point of view

Luna shook Percy, rattling his body as much as she could in the small space, trying to wake him up. She didn't shout though, as it was echoey and we didn't want to get caught in the vents by a teacher. Calling his name twice at the loudest volume she could use in the vents while shaking him, Percy's eyes opened, still being held loosely in Luna's arms.

He jumped up, confused, looking back and forth from Luna, who was in front of him, Casus, who was blocking him from going right, and me, blocking him from going left. "What?" he asked, eyes wide, showing his blatant confusion. Both Luna and Casus stared at me, telling me to explain with their eyes. I guess I was the obvious choice, being the one who made the plans and what not.

Trying to figure out what to say, I managed to figure out a condensed version of our story. All I did was say that we began to search for him after he ran away when we tried to approach him in the library, he escaped into the vents, fell asleep, and we found him here. As I explained, he nodded along, as if he thought that and I was confirming it.

With a hand signal, I told Luna to hold Percy's hand and Casus to follow behind them, just in case. Once both were in position, surrounding him, I turned around and began to lead the way to the dorm.

Soon, we were at the crudely replaced vent cover, which when opened, would lead to the boys' dorm bathroom. Thankfully, in our rush to get in, we did not destroy the makeshift ladder, so we could easily get down, instead of having to jump. Now, the only problem would be getting in contact with the others.

The moment I voiced the question, Casus responded with, "I can contact my aunt, so all that we need is Hunter and Grover." Luna looked everywhere but at us, unsure of something. Percy encouraged her to tell us, somehow being the deal breaker. Once he said it was a good idea, she broke.

"I can contact them," she sighed. "Let me at the weapons shelves." While she went over to search for what she needed, Percy and I sat down on the lower bed on the bunk bed. Casus had sat down on his cot, closing his eyes. I'm not sure how exactly that helped him contact his aunt, but I'm not going to question it. Some demigods had weird powers, so it most likely had to do with that.

Pulling Hunter's bow off the shelf, along with an odd arrow that had a suction cup instead of an arrowhead. Sitting down on the bed with us, she began to mess with something in the weird mechanical feathers. Pulling a piece of paper and a pencil out of her pocket, she wrote a message and tucked it inside of the suction cup. What she was doing made no sense.

Standing up, she opened the door and shot the arrow into the hall. It began to move of its own accord, zipping through the halls until it got out of view. "It will be a bit," she added. Casus finished what he was doing the moment she said that, and nodded, agreeing. Probably at least ten minutes before they arrived at the dorm.

"Homework?" I suggested, earning me groans from both Luna and Percy, along with a nod of agreement from Casus. Taking Casus's agreement into account and ignoring the other two's protest, I pulled out my binder, showcasing the homework we had to finish. "Pick a subject, any subject," I called out, directing my statement towards Percy, letting him pick first.

Grumbling, he shouted back, "Latin." That was easily his favorite subject, one he could actually understand. Being bilingual is very, very helpful in life, especially for people that want, possibly even need, an easy A.

Flipping to the tab in my notebook for Latin, I read the homework for Latin out loud. It was to write four sentences about in Latin about your favorite Roman god, having to hit three predetermined guidelines. Taking out four pencil and four pieces of paper, I gave one to each person as they sat down.

Five minutes later, each of us had written four sentences, Percy writing about Mercury, Luna writing about Diana, Casus writing about Nona, myself writing about Minerva. Both Percy and Luna had the easiest jobs, each writing about one of the well respected Roman gods who were part of the council, giving them choices with plenty of information. My choice was a little tougher, as Minerva, while being part of the council technically, is not that well respected, most of her talents from the Greek side being stripped from her. Casus on the other hand, picked a goddess that almost none know the Roman form of.

The others had not yet arrived, so I turned towards Luna, non verbally asking her which subject to go to next. "English. Let's get it over with." I flipped towards the page for English, not surprised when there was no homework.

Giving them a small smile, I told them, "Mr. Blofis didn't give us homework again. Though in class he requested everyone to read at least ten minutes worth, and it does not matter what you read." Knowing that they definitely would not want to read, I had prepared. Tossing a book on archery to Luna and on mythology to Percy, I grabbed my book on chemistry and curled up on the couch to read it. Casus set a timer for ten minutes, grabbing a book for himself.

The moment the timer rang, Percy and Luna tossed down their books, Percy throwing his across the room. Thankfully, it headed in the direction of Casus and he was able to catch it. As he tossed the book back to me, I asked with my eyes which subject. "Science," Casus answered as he tucked his book back into his bag. I flipped backwards to science in the book.

"Fill out the sheets to the best of your ability," I told them, giving each a sheet. It was just to label the parts of a plant cell, basic stuff, at least for me. Someone will need to definitely spell check Percy's work, as these words are tough, especially with dyslexia. And his dyslexia is worse than most.

Five minutes later, both Casus and I had finished the sheet and were checking each other's work. A couple of minutes after that, Luna and Percy finished, checking their work off mine and Casus's completed papers. Piling them up next to the Latin pages, I randomly picked another subject, seeing that everyone had chosen other than me already.

Math was the title of the tab on the page I had randomly picked on, with four worksheets inside. Feeling a little guilty since I was using Grover's papers for Luna, having grabbed four of everything for us since we were in the same class, I passed them out.

Casus moved to be sitting next to Percy, in a perfect position to help if needed. As we all started on the math homework, Luna and I at the table, the boys on the couch, the door opened, with Hunter, Grover, Pupa, and Decuma standing right in the doorway.


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note: Hi again. I was tempted to make this chapter a split chapter, one part Hunter, one part, Pupa in order to see the communication. But you already know Pupa was with Decuma and Decuma and Casus can communicate telepathically. Instead, this is just Hunter's POV, showing how Luna made contact with him and Grover using the arrow she shot.**

 **Disclaimer: Oops, I originally forgot about this. Though, you really should know I own absolutely nothing. So, now the disclaimer is here. We have finished this discussion of ownership.**

Hunter's Point of view

This was extremely boring. Way more boring than Luna's adventures with Casus and Koati, though it was probably better than having to be with a teacher like Pupa. Either way, I didn't like running through the halls checking in every one of the boys' bathrooms with Grover.

First of all, I had to go at the same speed as Grover's odd goat-like gait. Secondly, it was weird entering all of the bathrooms. Thirdly, do you know just how bad of a reputation that will give you, along with the ones about living in the woods, being absolutely crazy, extremely dangerous and voted most likely to be a criminal when I grow up? That's in a school full of likely criminals. Sure, I may be one of the most level headed in the school, but they don't know that. Looking into the bathrooms is for creepy old guys like Nicoll. Lastly, in the past ten to twenty minutes we had checked every bathroom and it was getting very repetitive.

Weirdly though, halfway through our second round of going through each bathroom, Grover turned around, sniffing the air. "I heard something," he muttered as I gave him a confused look. Still, him hearing things makes absolutely no sense. I didn't hear anything, and I have the best natural hearing in the school along with having trained for this sort of thing.

Either way, that thing he heard might have been Percy. It would be a good idea to stop here and search the hall, seeing as this is the only thing we have found during this whole time. Voicing my thoughts to Grover, I began to search the halls.

Moments later, I heard a whistling sound, which must have been what Grover heard. Focusing on the noise, it sounded exactly like what the messaging arrow had sounded like when we tested it out. Most likely then Luna had found something, seeing that only her and I knew about and knew how to operate those arrows.

With a thwack, the arrow hit me on the back. Pulling it off, I took a look at the note Luna had tucked into the suction cup, which would give me all the information I would need. Thankfully, the information meant we could stop looking.

Calling Grover over, I began to read the encrypted note aloud. For this sort of thing, we had created a cipher as most likely if we were using this mean of communication something bad had happened. Grover seemed like a person who would want proof, and I wanted to get back, so he would have to know the message. But he wouldn't be able to read it, so I get to practice my reading out loud skills. "We found Percy sleeping in the vents, alive. At the moment, Koati is going to have us working on homework. Meet us in the boys' dorm room."

Giving Grover a look that told him that I was going immediately and willing to leave without him, I took off. Deciding to stick with me would be a good idea for whatever reason, Grover joined in, basically galloping to keep up. It looked very, very, weird. And it got us odd looks from everybody. Another thing to add to the list of reasons why the school thinks I'm crazy and going to kill them all.

As we trotted through the halls, we ran into Pupa and Ms. Fabrica. Literally, when I stopped Grover kept going and barreled into Pupa. It was sort of funny watching them tumble across the floor. Both me and the teacher were chuckling.

Once the two got up from their little fumble, we ended up walking together. While I would have preferred to run or at least jog, I ended up outvoted and had to stay with the rest of them. We are all going to the same location, why does it matter if we go together? Guess it matters to the teacher, since I had to stay.

Now that I had to stick with the teacher, it took much longer than I had liked to get to the dorm. About the minutes longer than I had wanted. Dealing with someone who can't run, a teacher, and someone who preferred to go slow was bothersome. It would have been so much better if I could run ahead. But no, the other three say that I must absolutely stay with them, who cares if it's faster. It's not like it affects them, it wouldn't make them go any slower. And they probably can't go any faster, despite my frequent complaints.

Finally, we made it to the final stretch. After having argued with the three of them the whole time, they agreed to let me free when we got to the hall the dorm was in if I agreed to wait for them to open the door or knock on it. Even if I didn't get there faster, it allowed me to run, so I took the deal.

After waiting down the hall for a minute or two, they all finally made it to the door. It felt like they had walked at the slowest pace possible just to annoy me. Waiting was something that I hated, most likely the thing I hated the most out of everything. Especially waiting without reason like right now. At least when waiting up in the trees for the perfect shot, there was a reason to wait. You waited to save ammo and get yourself something to eat. This though, it makes no difference going in earlier. In fact, earlier is better.

Grover pulled me out of my mental rant by opening up the door to the dorm. Luna and Koati were sitting at the table with worksheets beneath them. As Koati breezed through it, Luna was glaring at it, mumbling under her breath. Percy and Casus were at the couch, Casus easily going through the sheet problem by problem, Percy staring at the first one, confused. Despite Casus being in a good spot to help Percy, he hadn't been. It looked like he was waiting for Percy to ask, to try and make him feel accepted and useful after the horrors of gym class.

The first person to notice us was Koati, who looked up from her work to check on everyone else. She must have heard me tapping my foot, since I didn't really feel like waiting to be noticed. Immediately, she turned around and meet us at the door, pulling us inside.

Grabbing my bag, which I had left in the dorm before gym class, she pulled out three more math sheets, the ones I had originally stored for myself, Luna, and Pupa. As she handed each of us a worksheet, not including the teacher, she invited us to work with them on homework, explaining that they were working on math.

Accepting her offer, Pupa and Grover sat down at the two empty chairs at the table while I plopped down next to Percy on the couch. My observations were correct, Percy was still on the first problem. It looked like both Koati and Casus had completed seven of the ten problems and Luna had completed four. Having not even finished one meant Percy was far behind.

I jabbed Casus with a pencil, then pointed it at Percy and Percy's paper. It was obvious, especially with my glaring about what I wanted. But Casus still gave me an uncertain look about asking Percy if he wanted help. The moment I started to growl, he asks Percy if he needed help though, which was sort of obvious.

It looked like Percy was going to say no, act like he didn't need help, which was false. So I poked him with the pencil as well and whispered into his ear that he would accept the help. Thankfully he was not stubborn enough to refuse.

Many minutes later, with Casus helping Percy and Koati helping everyone once she finished, everyone had finished their math homework. Then we realized that Ms. Fabrica was just standing there awkwardly.


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's note: Here we are, at a square number again. It will be quite a while till the next one, seventeen chapters. Many, many more words. How many will I stop at, when am I finished? I don't know the answer to that myself. That is why I open this question up to you. Shall I keep going on with this story forever? Or should I find a stopping point and continue the story as a part two, make it into a series. You will get the same amount of story either way. It is your choice, send in any vote by reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, nada, I ain't saying it. You already know, readers.**

Luna's Point of view

The next many moments were very awkward. It probably made it into the top three most awkward moments in my lifetime. Possibly even got the gold. Everyone, adult or not, just stood there, silently, eyes darting around the room, waiting for someone to break it.

Obviously, with this group of mainly ADHD kids, someone would break the silence soon. Surprisingly, it was not the result of those with ADHD going completely crazy. "E-hem," choked Pupa, coughing. When she coughed, a couple of us jumped a foot up. She noticed she broke the silence when those that jumped hit the floor. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, apologizing. Something rare to here with our bunch of headstrong people who refuse to admit it when they are wrong.

At least the cough managed to break the silence in a somewhat polite way. If it didn't, the breaking of the silence would be a little odd, most likely mixed in with insults and randomly said thing by those who are ADHD. Pupa breaking the silence was probably the best thing that could have happened in this situation.

It was great though that the teacher didn't really want to be here anymore than we wanted her in here. "I will take my leave now," Ms. Fabrica told us, turning to walk out of the room. As she was in the doorway, she turned around to face us. Her gaze was solely focused on Casus. "When you are finished, meet up with me. The seven had made contact."

With a bang, she left the room, leaving all of us staring at Casus questioningly. All of us looking at him seemed to make him uncomfortable, seeing that he was squirming on the couch, looking anywhere but at any of us. "The seven are the other seven people we live with. I'll answer your questions after homework. Now, could we please just get started on Social Studies or something."

Somehow, his answer managed to stop everyone from bombarding him with questions, something I highly doubted. If there was one thing our group was, it was persistent. Then giving up this easily was something from my wildest dreams. At least, until I figured it out. Most likely, Casus had manipulated the mist and he had a very strong control of it, seeing that his aura looked mythological. So did his aunts, so she might have helped as well.

While he may have good control of mist, everyone in this room was related to the mythological if I was right. Grover and I were nature spirits. Pupa and Casus were children of minor gods. Koati, Hunter, and Percy were children of Olympians. So, how would Casus have manipulated the mist to affect much more powerful demigods? Taking a deeper look, Casus looked as powerful as a minor god, along with having an aura similar to the fates. If he was one of their children, it made sense how Casus manipulated the mist. Guess I answered my own question.

Breaking the silence after Casus's statement was Koati's ruffling papers, searching for the correct thing. "Double column notes on what we read today." She pulled out a piece of paper that had everyone's notes copied onto it neatly, along with seven double-column notes templates. Heading to the copier the school had provided each dorm with, she made six copies of the notes.

We each got a template and page of notes, most likely to work together. With how Koati was acting at the moment, it would be a full group project instead of doing it ourselves or in smaller groups.

Quickly, mainly thanks to Koati and Casus, we had all filled out our sheets, making sure there was a couple of differences. While Mrs. Sphera most likely wouldn't check these, it was better safe than sorry.

Now, there was only gym, art, and music left. Like always, there was no homework in gym or art. All that there was to worry about before we could start flinging questions at Casus was music. Which there was a lot of. As always, seeing that the teacher loved to torture us.

Koati put a sheet of paper in the middle while pulling a recorder out of nowhere, along with a box of wipes. "We needed to memorize this," she said, pushing the sheet of paper into the middle of the table, "and then play it for the class tomorrow. We can take turns."

This meant I could activate a plan to get information. "Casus should go first," I suggested sweetly. "As he must meet with his aunt, he should finish as fast as possible. So maybe he could answer our questions now? Or at least give us a why?"

My suggestion got a light glare from Casus as he picked up the recorder and a wipe, not bothering to answer my simple question of why. As he wiped the mouthpiece on the recorder, Koati rolled her eyes. That most likely meant it was already clean and that was a waste of a wipe.

A minute later, Casus had finished memorizing the paper, along with playing the piece two times, just in case. As he exited the dorm, he called behind him, "Those that live with us told them they would send letters and contact us, especially my cousin. This is the first time we have gotten word from them, so it is important. Now, I must leave in order to read, discuss, and answer the note with my aunt." With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving for his aunt's room or classroom.

Taking turns, everybody eventually memorized the music, having played the stupid tune on average five times each. I would die happy if I never had to listen to that stupid tune again. It was itching around my head, playing itself over and over again. It was stuck, for all of the gods' sake.

Well, the only person who was not affected was Hunter, who seemed perfectly happy, not caring a bit. In fact, he had stolen the recorder and had to begin to play some random songs while the rest of us dealt with our headaches. That solidifies my assumption that my friend was a son of Apollo, something I would much rather be. A hunter of Artemis or daughter of Apollo, it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to be an archer, not a tree.

The tunes that Hunter played changed from popular tunes on the radio to something that sounded like hymns the Apollo kids used at camp. Moments later, everyone's headaches had faded, songs stuck in our heads forgotten. Hunter was powerful being able to use his power subconsciously. Getting in contact with Koati soon was a must. I remember her from before I ditched camp.


	65. Chapter 65

**Author's Note: Welp, I'm back again. If this seems a little odd, I'm sorry, I was typing this chapter in the car. Writing in the car is something I have a tendency to do once I figured out that if I don't turn off the computer and leave the tab open I can use google docs without wifi. But it means no spelling or grammar check, and I can't research other things, so the chapter might be choppy. But enough about logistics, let's continue onto the real show.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan. Not the author of the Percy Jackson universe. Nothing special here. End of story.**

Casus's Point of view

I was worried. This was the first time the other fates had contacted us, and it was by letter, not dream. What could be so important that they had to send a letter? Also, Lachesis had mentioned it out loud, instead of just telling me it in my head. It worried me so much that I rushed everyone else so that I could leave soon. And the person I was portraying hated doing that, so everyone could tell I was extremely worried, something that I disliked. Things would end badly if they were able to read me, even if they only see a few slivers.

The time for the last subject, music, couldn't come fast enough. Of course, the others had to ruin it, Luna trying to get answers out of me in a sickly sweet manner. It failed of course, as I wiped down the recorder, looking over the notes and playing them as fast as I could.

As I exited the room, I turned around and gave them a quick explanation, then slammed it shut. While I ran, I changed my form into one of a female thirteen year old, sort of like what I would like in my natural form at that age. Diving into the nearest bathroom, I entered a stall, closing the door but not locking it.

Flashing into my sister's room at Yancy, I demanded to see the letter the other seven sent. "Woah, sister," Lachesis told me, appearing for the first time since I entered the room. She had also reverted back to a form similar to her normal form, though it was the same age as the person she was portraying, just like mine. "Calm down." Pulling a small piece of paper with words in a code made of Ancient Greek, Norse, and Egyptian, she handed it over to me. "Here."

 _The Egyptians placed a spell on Yancy, making it so monsters not specifically sent by the gods can not come in. We have not realized how many mythical beings would be at the school and have done this to try and keep the future on the correct track. With you two, an adult magician, a satyr, a nymph, one child of a minor god, two children of Olympians, and Percy, the likelihood of monster attacks is high. Especially since Chiron is due to take over as the Latin teacher pretty soon. We'll try to contact you in a week or two, earlier if there are any changes in the plan._

 _-Atropos, Urd, Verdandi, Skuld, Alamadi, Hadir, and Zaman_

 _PS: Also could you send us a report on what is happening at the school_

 _PPS: Also in that message tell us your thoughts on the barrier_

Well, that explains how there have been no monster attacks this far into the year. It also confirms my suspicions about Luna and Hunter, assuming it meant those two in the letter. That really is a lot more mythical people in one place than there should be. Of course, that barrier would only be a precaution. Mine and Lachesis' auras would be able to keep all the monsters away easily. Monsters tended to avoid places with god auras, and we have two gods, plus, the auras of the others combined would seem like a god's anyway.

Though, I would not tell them to get rid of it in our message, as it is always better to have extra protection. I will mention it though, since I was a little mad at how they underestimated us. Keeping it up is a good idea, despite my dislike of it.

Now, we need to write a response. My writing was the best of the fates, same with my knowledge of current America. That was why I was chosen to go undercover as a student. Lachesis was the best for the position of teacher. It meant though that it would be faster and a much better message if I was the one to write it, not Lachesis. "Pencil, paper," I said, telling her to give them to me.

Lachesis slapped a few pieces of paper and a pencil on the table, sitting down at the seat across the one in front of the paper. I sat down at the one in front of the paper, picked up the paper and began to write in code.

 _The barrier is unnecessary, Lachesis and I both have the auras of gods. That alone would keep the monsters away, though it is better to be safe than sorry. I'm disappointed in all of you since you think so low of us. Leave it up though, and it would be appreciated if you could send me the specifics in the next message. The first update is that there has already been an issue at the school revolving around Percy. Thankfully, there has only been one issue, but it was intense. The English teacher had an extreme dislike of Percy and tortured him during detention on the second day of school. It has already been resolved with the teacher going to jail and a new teacher being hired. The new teacher is Paul Blofis, who specializes in teaching children with dyslexia English, which will be helpful in giving Percy confidence, which will benefit us in the long run. While the Latin teacher was fine, if leaning a little towards the dark side, I will not be sorry to see him go. If you are referring to who I think you are, all six mythical children are in my group of friends. Percy, Grover, and Hunter room with me, while Luna, Pupa,_ _and Koati room together. I have at least two of them in my classes at all times, along with a couple with all of them. I shall make sure to keep an eye on them. Thankfully, the closeness I have managed to get with them will be helpful. Also, since the Egyptian is a nurse, I doubt she means harm or will cause harm to us or Percy, though I will ask Lachesis to keep an eye on her using the fact they are both work there as an excuse to spend time together. For more information on Percy, I have fully confirmed he is the son of Poseidon, not the son of another god. There was only a five percent chance of that though, so it really shouldn't have needed to be confirmed. My guess for the other parts is that he is a legacy of Mercury, Mercury being his great-grandfather based on the levels of power observed. Most likely he is a natural diviner but could probably end up following a god as well. It would not surprise me to find him doing both at the same time, he is extremely powerful. It is easy to sense up close and much more than we had thought. Also, he seems to have already learned how to use the duat. We should pull some strings so that he ends up at BAG for the eighth grade so he is found by the Egyptians there. That is all I have for now. I'll give another update next time you message us._

 _-Clotho_

"Bye," I told Lachesis before flashing back to an empty bathroom stall. As I returned to the dorm, I changed back into the form of Casus. While the male form was uncomfortable, I was getting used to this body and its in and outs. I am still unsure about why I could not go to school in a female form. Sure, the others said things about needing to get close to Percy, but I easily could watch him from afar. Especially since we pulled some strings to get me into all of his classes. Especially since he is extremely open to having close friends from any gender. All you need is to see how close Hunter, Luna, and he are. Male or female, he doesn't care. The only advantage of being male is access to living in his dorm.

Well, I can't go switching everything up now, especially since some people wouldn't be affected by the mist. There is a couple of clear-sighted people here along with all of the mythicals. My best option is to try and take as much time as I can alone and use that time to relax in a female form. We have always been willing to sacrifice everything to get fate into place, so I'll just grin and bare being a male, despite its hardships.

Mentally preparing myself for going back into the dorm and acting as a male after the small break, I pulled open the door and strode right in.


	66. Chapter 66

**Author's Note: PJCKMCACSKSA is back, again, for the Zeus knows how many weeks in a row. But that streak is soon to be broken. I am disappointed to say this, but from now on, I will only be updating every other week. This change is occurring due to an original fiction idea that popped into my head and I am trying to create a story around it. With all of that, I can not give enough time to both my fanfictions to update once, each once a week. Sorry. You'll see me again in two weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfiction user does not own the Percy Jackson characters or settings. Not even a copy of the book. I did all my reading through library books.**

Grover's Point of view

When Casus entered the room, anyone could tell how disgruntled and annoyed he was, even without empathetic powers. Easily, I could tell just how awkward Casus felt in his body, most likely for some mythical reason behind changing forms, along with how bothered he was, along with insults to his pride.

At the moment, Casus was an emotional roller coaster, so I had a feeling that either something went horribly wrong with the letter, or, something incredibly good happened and he was saddened to be thrust into reality with teens going through puberty. Though puberty is different for demigods. For example, demigods don't get acne along with other things that happen. But demigod scents tend to fluctuate and powers are harder to control. That's why we want demigods at camp before they reach puberty, where monster attacks will be more likely.

Either way, something was wrong. Casus was definitely going through some things, and Casus most definitely was not the guy's normal body. But I couldn't bring that up without everyone labeling me as crazy, so I stayed quiet.

Percy looked down at his wrist, most likely checking his watch. Immediately, his head shot up, an expression of surprise overloading my senses. "It's 6:30," he told us, almost shouting. "We got to go." Grabbing all of our hands, he took off, heading towards the dining hall.

A few seconds later, Percy was demanding seven menus from the poor staff lady, then took off to our table. Remembering random things that we all had liked, he wrote them down on the paper with his messy handwriting, then lifted his hand, showing that we were ready. Food was definitely something he wanted right now. Though, usually we had breakfast, lunch, and dinner right when the period started, so he was probably very hungry.

Conversations started around the table, myself conversing with Casus and Pupa, Koati and Luna discussing something in low tones, while Hunter and Percy enthusiastically talked with each other. It seemed like the two were trying to figure out ways for Percy to be able to shoot a bow and arrow. The way they were speaking, the two planned to ask the coach if they could go down there after dinner, either the two of them, alone, or have Luna come with them. But with the way they were talking, they would be fine with Luna but would like none of the rest of us to join them during the private session.

Soon, the food arrived and all conversations stopped as we wolfed down our food. Hunter and Percy finished up first and excused them from the table, taking off running towards the gym. Most likely they were going to try and get permission to work together to teach Percy archery so he isn't a threat to the universe's existence whenever he picks up a bow and arrow.

Everyone else finished off a little after Hunter and Percy left the room. It was decided that we would watch a movie in our dorm while we wait for either Hunter and Percy to get back, or lights out. Whichever came first.

Once we got to the room, the bickering began. Eventually, we managed to narrow it down to action movies, and from there superhero movies, and from there, Marvel superhero movies. Finally, we managed to pick our first movies out of the bunch of terrible and good ones there was, immediately narrowing it down to only the good ones. Then we decided we wanted one with people similar to our age, so we decided on watching Spider-Man, and possible Spider-Man 2 afterward.

Right as the movie was ending, two hours and a minute later at 9:11. Seeing that they left the dining hall at around 6:50, so they must have been working for around two hours and twenty minutes. A long time for someone to be able to hit the target just once, but there was a chance he was cursed. Supposedly, the only demigods that had archery curses were children of Poseidon ever since Orion.

That would mean Percy was a son of Poseidon, though. That couldn't be right, children of Poseidon had always been rare, plus, with the oath, there shouldn't be any children of the big three. Sure, there was Thalia, but Zeus was never known for keeping his promises. But Poseidon tended to be loyal. At least, that was what Chiron, Mr. D, and everyone else always told us.

Though, with his innate ability in the water, his crazily strong scent, one that smells like salt water, plus the terrible archery skills, it all made sense. I definitely needed to check in with Chiron tonight, if not sooner. He would need to be brought in, immediately. Mr. Sermo wasn't that good, Mr. Brunner would be better, plus, it would get rid of the one remaining monster at the school.

Hunter and Percy pulled Luna over to them at the table in order to have a little powwow, most likely about working with archery and Percy. While that happened, the rest of us had a high quality discussion about the movie, about Spider-Man himself, weak points, fighting skills, and everything else we could make fun of, point out, or show how to do better. There was also a bit of a counseling session between Koati and Pupa, as Pupa was used to panic attacks and was helping Koati deal with the combo of Spider-Man and her natural arachnophobia.

Our crew was a ragged crew, with a bunch of different, talents, fears, and whatnot. But it felt fun, unlike everything else before. The Yancy mission was fun, something that I had been dreading for while was fun. That definitely was not something I was expecting or trained for. It was the people, I guess. With the people at camp, it never clicked, especially with my terrible magic skills and how small I was, how I couldn't grow up. It was exasperating, as the Athena cabin would say.

Never before had I had a family, having never known the females in my family, and all the males having died or disappeared searching for Pan. But if this goes well, which with this group, I would be surprised if it didn't, I would be able to journey, just like every other satyr, to find Pan. maybe I would be the first to find him, especially if I had a friend by my side. If Luna could cut free from her tree, Juniper might be able to do the same from her bush. So she could come with me. Maybe that was what we were missing, females or nymphs. Working alone wouldn't work, or Pan would have been found a long time ago.

"Are you even, listening?" Casus asked, in a sort of a whiny tone. He had been ranting about Spider-Man and everything wrong about the movie, even the tiniest things. To be honest, anyone wasn't on his level of crazy about these things would have zoned out. Though, if this was not Spider-Man, Koati would have joined him. Maybe we should have just watched X-Men or one of the movies that sucked.

Either way, I wouldn't have listened. "No," I answered honestly. "I was lost in my own thoughts." Hoping I could pull it off, I added, "About the movie." The look Casus gave me told me just how much I failed at lying. That is something I would need to work on, though I didn't want to learn from the Stoll Brothers or anyone else in Cabin Eleven. That wouldn't end well for me.

But I needed something, a distraction, preferably one that lets me go to sleep. I needed to contact Chiron. Satyr magic might work though. I had been working with Clovis to be able to send a feeling of sleepiness at everyone through satyr magic. Trying it, I sent out the energy at everyone in the room, I hoped.

Surprisingly, it worked, Pupa even yawning, while Luna and Hunter both sleepily rubbed their eyes. I needed to get this on track fast. "It looks like everyone is tired," I remarked, looking around at the people yawning and rubbing their eyes around me. "Maybe we should call it a night." I assured Koati, Pupa, and Luna out the door, before sending Casus and Hunter up the ladders on the bunk beds, before moving Percy to the bunk under Casus. Only then did I go to bed on the bunk under Hunter, contacting Chiron in my sleep.


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note: Now, as usual, our timing of the story shall continue to be messed up. At the moment, we are returning to when Percy and Hunter left the dining hall and before they returned to the dorm. It is sort of in between parts in the last chapter. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it other than it is messed up, showing the same time frame in multiple points of view. But I'm not a professional and this is just fanfiction, so we are all going to roll with it or you can just stop reading.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, the timeline wouldn't be as convoluted.**

Percy's Point of view

Hunter and I ran for the gym, hoping that coach would be there so we could ask him about Hunter tutored me in archery. Our excuse was because me having absolutely no control was a safety hazard, and hope that he would have Hunter, and possibly Luna help me with it instead of just forbidding me from doing archery in the first place. The plan either would work spectacularly or completely backfire on us. We could only hope for the former.

Due to Hunter's surprisingly fast pace (I was running at his speed), we quickly made it to the gym. Coach Tractus was supervising a couple of eighth graders lifting weights and a few seventh grade girls practicing climbing the rock wall. Let's just hope he would let some sixth graders practice archery with their own bows and arrows. Well, Hunter's bows and arrows, he was going to use his normal things and let me borrow his backup bow.

As we walked towards the coach, Hunter moved to be in front of me, as we had decided earlier that he would talk. That was probably for the best, as Hunter was a great archer and already had the coaches respect for that. Sadly, it was not the same thing for my swimming, plus, we were to be shooting arrows, not swimming laps around the pool.

He tapped the coaches shoulder, and the coach immediately snapped to attention, asking us what we wanted. "Could I use my bow and arrows to help teach Percy archery? He was having trouble this afternoon, and I couldn't teach him since I had to make sure the others would get a turn. I was wondering if I could use this time to tutor him."

The coach gave Hunter a quick nod. "Grab your things that come back. I'll set up a lane." We both smiled and thanked the coach, before taking off. He called at our backs, "Don't run with weapons!"

Once we got to our dorm, Hunter began searching through our weapons shelf, pulling out his quiver, stuffing it with an assortment of arrows before securing it to his waist. Next, he grabbed his bow and a basic one made of wood with a horse tail, much better than the plastic ones with elastic bands in gym class. Maybe it was just the bow and I'd be able to hit the target with this.

Handing me the bow, Hunter told me to take the bow by the grip with my left hand and to hold it by my side. He did the same with his bow, then started to walk out of the dorm. I followed him all the way back to the gym, where there was a lane with a target. The coach had kept his promise.

Placing his bow in the can where the gyms bows were kept, Hunter maneuvered me into a position. He told me to bend my elbow and look forward, then take my right hand and put it on the string. Taking a blunt arrow from his quiver, he placed it on the bow. Once it was on, he had me take my right hand and loosely loop my fingers around the string so that my pointer and middle finger were above the arrow and my ring and pinky finger were below the arrow.

I was given permission to shoot. Pulling back the string of the bow I instinctively, wrapped my thumb around, before letting go. The wind rushed by my cheek, as the arrow flies towards the target. Right as it was about to hit the white circle on the outside of the target, the arrow started to wobble and just dropped straight out of the arrow.

We both stared at the arrow in shock and confusion. If Koati or Casus was here, they would give an hour-long lecture about how that is not physically possible and everything off. Both me and Hunter were confused, Hunter even more than me as he understood the science around archery.

The coach, who was watching us from his chair, just muttered something under his breath about magic. Both of the eighth grade boys stopped lifting weights to stare at us, many pounds being held above their heads. All four seventh grade girls dropped off the rock wall staring at the arrow in shock.

Hunter just shook his head, and said, "That was great form, with an okay aim." Then he did something with his hands. "And there is nothing that could blow it off course. Maybe it was your pulling back on the bow and there was not enough power. Is the draw weight too much or not enough?" I just looked at him in confusion. "When you pulled the bow back was it easy or hard?"

"It was normal." Hunter digested that information for a few minutes before blurting out some more information in my face about arrows and archery.

"Okay, so we will have to work on your pulling back on the bow. Sadly, doing that without arrows will harm the bow, so you will have to continue using the blunt arrows." Turning to everyone else in the gym, he advised them to look out before heading over to the arrow on the floor.

Picking it up, Hunter turned it around and scrutinized the arrow, checking it for basically anything that could affect its flight. "One of the feathers was bent, which was most likely the cause of the drop. Somehow though, the feather was severely bent in flight despite being perfect before."

Wanting to test something out, Hunter examined in arrow, then had me nock it on the bow. Then, he pushed me into a position, using his hands to move to exactly where my body should be. Once I had pulled the bow back as far as he wanted and no farther, he ordered me to let it go. Again, I felt the rush of air around my ear as the arrow flew towards the white.

As the arrow dropped to the ground, this time I felt a rush of wind to the right and the arrow tumbled in the same direction. It made no sense at all, as if there was someone or something interfering. Once Hunter got a look at the arrow, he ordered me to stay put while he went and did something.

After carefully placing the bow and arrows in a pile on the ground, he grabbed the two arrows I shot and practically sprinted out the door. The coach shouted at him to not run with weapons, but I don't think Hunter heard him.

Soon, Hunter returned to the gym, a smile on his face. "I went to the dorm and discussed this with Luna in the hall," he told me. "They were so focused on the movie they were watching they didn't notice. She said she would try something, but she couldn't do it with me watching. I hope whatever she did works."

Once his rant was over, he gave me the bow and told me to get ready myself and nock an arrow. I was to shoot whenever I was ready. This time, I missed yet again, but that was it grazing by the target and eventually landing on the ground do to my own badly. It seemed whatever curse was gone, or it only affected me when I was going to hit the target.

I kept trying until I ran out of arrows. Never did I hit the target, but I was getting closer to it. Gathering the arrows, I set out to try again, taking to heart the tips that Hunter gave me as he watched me shoot. This time, I got even closer, but still didn't make it. And Hunter and I were planning to stay until we were kicked out or I could hit the target three times in a row, so we were most likely going to be stuck here for a while.

At about 9:05, I hit the target twice in a row for the first time, both times on the white, though they were close to the black. If I made this next one, though, we were to be done for the day.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled back the bow, praying that I would make it. Somehow, the arrow flew true and hit the black. Hunter gave me a high five and slap on the back, then told me to collect the arrows. Once we cleaned that up, we left to go back to the dorm.


	68. Chapter 68

**Authors note: I know we just used Grover's POV, but in order to keep the story moving, I need to use Grover again for the purpose of the plot. The next thing is for Chiron to come to teach the sixth graders at Yancy, and I'd like to see the set up for that in Grover's dreams before he pops up in Latin class a few chapters later. So, that is my reasoning for using Grover after having just used his POV two chapters ago.**

 **Disclaimer: If you can't tell this isn't Rick Riordan's writing and don't know this universe belongs to Rick Riordan, something is wrong.**

Grover's Point of view

I quickly nodded off and fell asleep. Now, I just needed to wait for Chiron to check-in. Due to the fact I was to contact Chiron, the god of dreams didn't give me a dream tonight, instead, it was just plain black, and it would stay that way till the centaur decided to show his face.

Chiron cantered into the black room of my dream. "Now, Grover, what is it? Is something wrong"

My eyes tried to look everywhere but at Chiron. "I need you to come in."

His eyes widened, uncertain. "Already?"

Nodding, I told him, "I managed to get in a group of friends with six other students. And there is something odd, since most of them are able to speak Greek. There's Percy Jackson, who we originally came for." The centaur nodded and beckoned me to continue. "Then there is Koati. She's a daughter of Athena who ran from camp five years ago."

The centaur looked at me oddly. "I've always wondered where she went. What about the other four?"

"Well, Casus is just odd. His smell keeps changing, between god, mortal, and everything in between. Also, his first language is Greek, Ancient Greek."

"Odd," Chiron murmured. "The only people that I know of that are alive right now that had Ancient Greek as the first language they have spoken and aren't gods are some of the older hunters of Artemis."

I continued to speak. "Then there is Pupa, she doesn't understand Greek and is very sickly, but she has the scent of a demigod of a minor god. She seems like one of the ones that were cursed due to greedy mortal parents."

Chiron's looked down at the floor of the dream world in sadness. The centaur had always hated how demigods would get cursed due to greediness.

"Another one, Hunter, I believe is a son of Apollo. Then there is his best friend, Luna, who is that nymph who loved archery."

Chiron looked at me in worry. "That's a lot of power."

I just smiled fondly. "In both of the rooms that our group occupies, there is at least one shelf for weapons. Hunter and Luna's arrows, my reed pipes, Percy's lockpicks, Casus's large scissors, a bunch of knives, along with others. But it would be nice if you were there as a backup."

The centaur smiled kindly at me. "Your old teacher, Mr. Sermo, has just caught a deadly disease and I will be your permanent substitute for the year, Mr. Brunner. Now, what was your homework tonight?"

"Write about your favorite Roman god or goddess in Latin."

A smirk appeared on his face. "I can use that to start a unit on the gods in order to prepare the children. I'll see you tomorrow, Grover."

The centaur cantered away and I fully fell asleep, at least until Hunter woke everyone else. He was even more of an early bird then Casus, which is pretty hard. It just confirmed my theory that Hunter was a son of Apollo, waking up with the sun. it would mean that he would be sleeping in during the winter though.

Percy and I worked together to force Casus and Hunter to stay in the area with couch and not wake us up, before going back to sleep. About an hour before breakfast would start, Casus and Hunter woke us up and ordered us to get ready. For the first time, I was actually excited as the two teachers who smelled like monsters were gone and Chiron was here. I wouldn't have to deal with all of them alone and we'd have two teachers as our allies.

An hour later, Percy had grabbed us and was pulling us down the hall all the way to the dining hall, where the girls were waiting for us. Casus quickly moved us passed the door in the front and we headed over to the table the girls were sitting at. It seemed that they had just gotten there as well. Maybe they didn't have people who hated waking up like Percy or disliked it like me.

Everyone wrote, well, Pupa wrote, everyone's orders on the piece of paper and we turned it into the mess hall staff. Soon, we had gotten our food and some people, like myself, Luna, Hunter, and Percy, we're wolfing it down while the others took their time. We were all hungry, the others just knew how to disguise it better.

While Luna, Hunter, and Pupa headed to English, Koati, Percy, Casus and I headed to math. I could barely concentrate that day because I was so worried about what would happen during fifth period Latin with Koati, Percy, Casus, and Pupa, and what would happen during sixth period Latin where Hunter and Luna would be. With so many that could possibly see through the mist, things could be bad, especially since Koati and Luna might recognize Chiron.

Maybe during lunch, I should pull the two aside and talk to them about it. Having them blow Chiron's cover definitely would not be ideal for the operation. But then they'll start questioning and wanting to know why Chiron was here and I definitely didn't want to tell them anything. That would make it really hard for me to get my searcher's license.

Math, English, and Science passed quickly, seeing that I had retreated into my head for most of the class. But then it was time for Social Studies, and now I was going to be with everyone. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep quiet till Chiron got here. Plus, both Hunter and Luna were scarily observant, so that wouldn't be very good for me.

At least, I was sitting with Hunter and Pupa, both of which didn't know about the mythological world. Even better, I was sitting with my back to the other table that held my friends, so it wasn't like they could see my face, which would be really helpful. That, and it wasn't book work for once, so that made it even better.

The class passed fast, and since Mrs. Sphera didn't ask any questions and with her quiet voice, almost the whole class fell asleep. I'm pretty sure that the only two that were awake the whole class were Koati and Casus. Percy was the first to fall asleep, head hitting the desk the moment the teacher started to talk.

When the bell rang, almost everyone jumped up, having been suddenly woke up. Percy, happy the class was over and hungry, grabbed Hunter and Luna, the only two that could handle his speed and sprinted out of the room.

Soon, the rest of us arrived there and joined the three, writing down our orders. It seemed that they had gotten some bread while waiting and had been chowing down on it. Those three could eat even more than me and be even more hungry. That was scary. Though, Latin class next period was a little scarier.

At 1:25, the five minute bell rand and we began to walk from the dorm, where we had been talking, to walk to Latin. Hunter and Luna had gone in the other direction, heading to Art and Music respectively. This was it, time to face my fears. Let's just hope Koati doesn't kill me.


	69. Chapter 69

**Author's Note: Sorry that this was late, I was away from home this past week without my computer and I don't know how to publish fanfiction on my phone, so sorry about that. And since you all want to get to the story immediately, this is the end of the author's note and I'm skipping a disclaimer this chapter.**

Koati's Point of view

As we headed towards Latin class, I kept an eye on Grover, seeing that he was acting suspiciously today and yesterday. From what I can remember from last night, well actually, what I don't remember from last night. I have a good memory, so the fact that the events bringing me to the dorm and sleep were fuzzy was odd. Especially with how he keeps looking at Luna and myself makes it even more suspicious. With everything, he might have even brought in Chiron.

Percy looked at Grover, concerned. The satyr was bleating by now and chewing determinedly and a piece of gum that the boy had sold to him. By now, I was positive that the satyr had brought in Chiron and pulled him aside, waving the other three along when they moved to stay with us.

"Did you bring in Chiron," I hissed, annoyed with the satyr. He didn't need to bring Chiron in, we easily could've protected him and brought Percy and the others in during Winter Break or after school ends. That, and I didn't want to have to face Chiron again after I had ran away when I was seven, right after the daughter of Zeus became a tree and the other two demigods arrived with Grover.

His eyes widened and he tried to back off and getaway. I tightened my grip on the satyr's arm, he wasn't very strong, plus, I kept up my training even after camp. The noise of his chewing became even louder as he chewed more intensively, getting even more worked up and worried. He looked everywhere but at me, eyes darting around the room. Between chews, he began to stutter out some sort of lie or excuse. I twisted his arm and growled, "Tell me, now. No stuttering."

He nodded quickly, still struggling to get out. Once he nodded, I let go. When I looked down, I could tell based off the way his legs were twitching that he was about to run and grabbed his arm again. My glare just got fiercer. The satyr worriedly threw up his free arm in a sign of surrender. The piece of gum he was chewing was spat out, successfully landing in the trash can a couple of feet away. "I brought in Chiron," he stated, throwing the words out of his mouth as fast as he could, hoping that it would help him out."

It looked like he was about to start rambling about why it as necessary and make a bunch of excuses to get me onto his side, but I didn't want to deal with that nonsense. Instead, I threw up my hand and he immediately shut his mouth, terror evident in his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you," I told him, rolling my eyes. That would be stupid and a liability, plus, killing him would be pointless, though since he didn't have his reed pipes on him and he wasn't that strong, it would be pretty easy, seeing that I have a celestial bronze knife hidden in my boot. "Now, let's move. I'd rather not be late." Seeing that I was still holding onto his arm, I headed towards the Latin classroom, pulling him behind me.

Before I entered the classroom, I realized one problem in my plan. Due to the mist, everyone would know Chiron's pseudonym, while I did not and it would be bothersome to wait for someone else to say it. Then there is the problem of everyone else in my group, as they would know the pseudonym as well. Grover noticed my anxiety and like most satyrs, he was pretty good at knowing what the emotions he read meant. "That doesn't matter, Chiron is playing a permanent sub so it would make no sense for you to know his name." I nodded in understanding then opened the door, heading straight for my seat, Grover following behind me.

A couple of moments after I sat down, Chiron rolled into the classroom on his magic wheelchair. "Hello, class," he greeted. "I'm Mr. Brunner, and I'm your new Latin teacher since Mr. Sermo had to leave due to medical reasons. Now, pass in your homework on Roman Gods. Since mythology is an interesting topic and you just had that assignment, I'm going to start off my time here with a unit on Greek and Roman mythology."

Outside of our table, everyone else looked at him, bored and annoyed. With Sermo, they could just fake everything then use a translator for their homework. Chiron would make them work, and work hard. At least the old centaur was a good teacher, so maybe he would make things interesting enough for mortals to actually try. If he could make ADHD demigods who flunked all their classes, can't pay attention for one second, and would sleep through all their classes pay attention and learn, he could easily do it for mortals. That was probably the only benefit of him over Sermo, having the centaur there wouldn't help out with the monsters with the overpowering scents. With them all combining, it smells like there is a god at our school and that will keep monsters away unless they are directly sent there, and there is no reason for that.

From our table, the biggest reaction was from Casus, who leaned back in his chair and gave Chiron a look that said, "I know this stuff better than you do," though it had a deeper meaning if you looked closer. The look was disguising a glare, which made sense as Chiron's arrival would ruin every plan that he had ever created since it would mess with Grover and he would get in the way.

Pupa just looked confused and bothered, well that was what she would have looked like if the splitting headache that was plaguing her would go away. Her fingers were pressed to her temples while she had her eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched. Everything was probably messing with her and he sickliness probably wasn't helping with it at all. I definitely would not want to be in her position.

Percy was taking advantage of the situation and was selling Grover a piece of gum under the table. It was obvious he didn't care, school was never something the boy had ever cared about. Most demigods didn't, especially since teachers tended to shove them in the corner and ignore them. Probably the only thing keeping him studying and doing his homework was us. He most likely would've been sleeping in class as well. The boy was probably used to changing teachers and changing schools, so the switch between Sermo and Chiron didn't bother him at all.

Grover was just getting more worried by the second, chewing on the gum he bought from Percy intently, most likely wanting the class to be over with or Chiron to start talking, as I was staring at him intently and Casus had been alternating between looking at Grover and Chiron. It was a good thing that Percy had gum to sell Grover, otherwise, we would have to deal with the satyr eating tin cans or furniture, which wouldn't be that fun to explain.

"Could all of introduce yourselves to me, just your first and last name, in Latin?" the centaur asked. "I'll give you an example. Meum nomen est (My name is) Alogo Brunner." At that, I almost burst into laughter at the pseudonym that Chiron had chosen, well, the first name. He used Greek for a horse, and he's a centaur. But if I burst out laughing, it wouldn't be good, so I held it in.

We went around the room and everyone basically said the same thing as him while substituting their names. If it wasn't for the example, everyone not at our table would have failed, and even then, most of them stumbled through the five words they had to say.

Thankfully, the class passed quickly and without incident, though the other kids in our class made fools of themselves, which was somewhat funny. If it wasn't for the fact we had other classes after this, I had a feeling the Chiron would have held the five of us back to talk, instead, he just asked Grover and I to come back when classes were over to talk. I had a feeling he would invite Luna to join the three of us next period.

We split up again, some of us heading to music and some of us heading to art. In the end, I was just happy to get out of that class and to the next one, even if it is music with Mrs. Cantus.


End file.
